Phantom of the Superstore?
by WanderingTeen
Summary: Yes, ladies and gentlephantoms, I'm back again with a new and hopefully funny tale about a love triangle and a crappy grocerystore. It has love, passion, and, of course, crochety customers that get in your face. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**NOTE: This has been edited for your reading pleasure... and ym job is still hell on earth, just in case you were wondering.**_

_So… because I'm such an odd little child, I've decided to write what would happen if _Phantom of the Opera_ took place in a Superstore. And in Canada._

_-_

One cold day in mid November, Christine gathered her resume and application together as she waited for the Customer Service people to look her way. This would be, if she remembered correctly, the twentieth application she put in. She wondered vaguely what the people behind the counter did with all the applications she'd given in, and whether they even got to the department managers or if the employees used them to start fires as a refuge against the cold of the harsh Canadian winters.

A loud woman with wavy red hair pushed past her, speaking angrily in an italion accent that would have sounded sexy coming from anyone other than her. The woman had the look of a facist dictator about her... that is, a facist dictator with a secret desire to be a big orange and red blob. "Meg! I need you in cash office tonight."

A thin blond girl with bright blue eyes looked up at the sound of her snarl. The girl was about seventeen or eighteen, Christine's age, and she _clearly_ wanted nothing to do with cash office. "Isn't Andre supposed to come in?"

"The little shit's sick again." The other woman muttered. A few feet away, where the Lottery counter was attatched to customer service, a black-covered creature gave a snort of amused laughter and the redhead gave her a practised sneer before disapearing into the back room.

Meg sighed and turned to Christine. "How can I help you?"

Christine held up the application, remembering to smile. "I'm here to give in my application and resume."

"Oh, alright." Meg smiled back. "Thanks."

"Would you happen to know when you'll be hiring?" Christine pressed.

Meg thought for a moment, and then turned to the loud redhead. "Carlotta, are we still hiring in Cash office?"

Carlotta turned and glanced over Christine. "… When are you available?"

"Uh… every weekday from two forty five to eleven." Christine replied, "And, on Saturdays-"

"Saturdays you need to be available anytime." Carlotta replied, leafing through the resume. "Otherwise, no job."

Christine cleared her throat. "Oh… okay…"

"Come back Monday." Carlotta muttered, folding the resume and application. "I'll interview you."

"Okay." Before the word even got out, Carlotta strode away.

"Don't worry about her." The blond girl, Meg, leaned over the Customer Service counter and smiled reassuringly. "She's a pain, but once you get an interview, the job's pretty much guaranteed. Just go home and celebrate."

Christine smiled back. "Thanks."

"No problem. You'll probably end up working with me." Meg replied, giving her a friendly smile. "See you Monday."

-

On Monday, as requested, Christine was back at the Superstore and looking her best in brown dress pants and her new white sweater. Her curly brown hair was pulled back in a bun and she had another resume under her arm, just in case.

"Hey there!" Meg waved at her from Customer Service. "Back for your interview, right?"

"Right." Christine replied.

"Alright, go on up." Meg reached for the phone. "I'll let her know you're coming."

Christine walked up the stairs, smiling and adjusting her top quickly before entering a hall with rows of doorless frames. The first contained a young man with his back to her, his black hair slicked back in a tidy fashion. He wore a white dress shirt. The next had three Superstore employees, each wearing black shoes and pants and the blue t-shirt. Finally, Christine came to a room with several people, each dressed in manager attire, sitting in front of old IBM computers. The last computer was Carlotta's. She waved Christine in with an unfriendly gesture and indicated the chair in front of her.

"So," Carlotta cleared her throat. "Your resume pretty much speaks for itself."

Christine grinned. "Thanks."

Carlotta handed her a stack of papers, complete with a large blue paperclip. "This is your hiring kit. You'll need a criminal record check, since you're going to be in cash office. Fill everything out by Thursday and bring it back."

"Oh… so I have the job?" Christine asked, grinning.

Carlotta rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Now fill that out and come back Thursday. And you'll need some black polish able shoes and black dress pants."

Christine sat for a moment, trying to decide whether or not she had been dismissed. When Carlotta started going through the other resumes, she stood and made her way out the door with her hiring kit under her arm…

… And she walked smack dab into the man with black hair. The hiring kit when flying to the ground, papers scattering in every direction.

"Sorry!" Christine knelt and began picking up her papers. In a moment, the man was on his knees as well, picking up a few of the scattered sheets. Christine looked up at his face for the first time and, much to her surprise, found that he was wearing a white half-mask over the right side of his face. Her eyes locked into his, a smoldering green color. At the moment they didn't lok like very pleased eyes.

Lovely. Now she was bumping into her employers. And she wasn't even working yet. "Uh… yeah… sorry…"

Without another word, the man handed her the papers and walked back into theoffice, closing the door behind him.

"Lovely…"

-

Again, Christine passed by Meg. The friendly girl waved her over and asked, "So? Got the job?"

Christine nodded. "Yeah… is Carlotta… always like that?"

"Yes… unless she's around a young guy." Meg replied. With a giggle, she added, "That's when her cougar instincts kick in.

-

_Well, there we have it. Chapter one. I must be off now… let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Back again from the salt mines, I am. Bloody Superstore…_

_So… I forgot to mention that I'm trying to put as much Superstore authenticity into this as possible. Except for Meg and her mother working at the store together. It's not allowed in real life, but I don't care anymore. So HA!_

_-_

Christine ran onto the superstore like a bat out of hell, desperate to escape the biting cold that lay outside. She had just finished the hiring kit, complete with the criminal record check, and she was eager to get her hours. This was her first job, after all (her mother had finally given in and let her apply in the summer months) and she was ready to work... but instead of Meg, there was an older man with thinning grey hair standing at customer service. He had a mousy look to him, his face pinched and complete with a curled mustache.

His looks were a bit strange, but anyone over thirty that worked at Superstore where stuck in the eighties and Christine was used to it by now. She walked up and, with a wide smile that was becoming unnervingly natural to her, said, "Hi. I'm here to see Carlotta."

The man sighed loudly and put the tips of his fingers to his mustache, tapping the hairs back into place. Christine watched awkwardly until he finished his routine and asked, "What for?"

Christine glanced at his nametag. _Andre, Customer Service_. Ah, so this was the shit Carlotta had mentioned. "I need to drop off my hiring kit."

"Fine." Andre grabbed the phone, dialed a number and spoke in hushed tones, casting sidelong glances her way while she wondered why such an awkward little rat was able to intimidate her. After a moment, he gestured for Christine to scamper up the stairs like a good little employee. She did so, making a mental note to stay away from him.

Christine made her way down the manager's hall again, glancing into the first office to see if the masked person was there. To her ultimate relief (she had, after all, made a fool of herself in front of him) she saw an older woman in the office instead, her long grey-brown hair braided around her head. It was a strange hairstyle, far from modern, but it worked on her. The woman chose that moment to turn around and she caught Christine looking in. Rather than glaring like most of the higher-ups did, she gave Christine a comfortable smile and went back to work. Christine felt the corners of her lips turnign up in respunse and allowed herself a pleasent, natural smile as she followed the now familiar route to Catlotta's office, hoping the maniacle redhead would be a little more friendly today.

"… and you've got Monday as well, from two to seven." Carlotta's voice met Christine's ears as she came to the end of the hall. As she entered the office, she found Carlotta, dressed in an over-the top purple… _thing_, speaking with a tall man with fake looking hair and a mustache that she'd expect to find on some sort of molester.

"Why Monday?" the man asked.

"You're training…. this girl." Carlotta replied, pointing at Christine. "Cindy."

"Christine." Christine reminded her.

"Whatever." Carlotta turned her full attention to Christine. "You've filled out the papers?"

"Yes." Christine handed her the hiring kit. "So… may I see my hours?"

Carlotta handed her a paper, handwritten, with her list of hours.

_**Monday: 2 - 7pm**_

_**Tuesday: 2:30 - 7:30pm**_

_**Thursday: 2:30 – 7:30pm**_

_**Friday: 2 - 7pm**_

"You need to be here and ready to work five minutes before your shift." Carlotta muttered. "I don't tolerate lateness."

"Oh, alright." _God,_ Christine thought, _would it kill the woman to smile?_

"Firmin here will be training you in cash office." Carlotta went on.

_Lovely. I get so spend twenty hours next week up close and personal with a wig and a molester mustache. _Christine wondered what exactly she had gotten herself into as she smiled and nodded pleasantly. "Okay."

"Now stand back there." Carlotta whipped out a camera and gestured for Christine to back against a plain white wall. "We need your picture for your nametag." Christine backed up against the wall and Carlotta snapped the picture before she had a chance to smile. Christine's eyes stung from the flash and Carlotte quickly asked her next question. "You have the dress pants and shoes?"

Christine nodded.

"You'll need this, too." Carlotta pulled at a drawer and yanked out a bright turquoise t-shirt, the same shirt that Andre, Firmin, Meg and every other employee (except for the managers and supervisors) had. And, by the looks of it, this one was about two sizes to big. "And a lock for your locker."

"Alright." Christine tried not to loot too disgusted as she reached for the garment. They couldn't have found an uglier shirt if they tried. "Thanks."

"You can go now." Carlotta muttered. With that, she went back to her conversation with Firmin.

Clearing her throat, Christine made her way out of the office and went back down the hall and to the stairs. _Maybe applying here wasn't such a good idea…_ as she left the stairwell, she thought she saw a dark shape. After looking back, though, she decided it was a figment of her imagination and she dismissed it.

-

**Monday**

When Christine first entered the superstore, dressed in her tacky blue shirt, black dress pants and polished shoes, she was sure that all hell had broken loose. Customers where gathered around Customer Service, each one yelling out the brand of cigarettes or nature of their return to Meg and the others working there. Meg was madly going through the shelves, ripping off boxes of cigarettes as fast as she could.

Christine ran upstairs for her nametag and to put her purse away. Hopefully, she'd get down in time to help Meg in whatever way she could…

Unfortunately, the brand-spanking new lock had other plans. Christine struggled for about five minutes to get the damn thing open, only to realize that she had forgotten her pen and notebook in her purse and left her MP3 player around her neck. After struggling for another minute, she got everything she needed and went into Carlotta's office.

No Carlotta.

Christine went to check the cafeteria a few doors down from Carlotta's office. Maybe Carlotta would be there.

No Carlotta. And, no Firmin.

Panicking now, Christine dashed back downstairs to customer service and grabbed the door, determined to get into the booth and get some help from Meg or Andre or whoever the hell else was working there.

And the door wouldn't open.

_I'm cursed._ Christine thought, desperately trying not to loose it as she pulled at the door, struggling to get into the booth.

"The door doesn't open unless you have the key." A snotty male voice came from behind. "Or someone can let you in from the inside."

Christine turned to stare the molester-mustache in the eyes… well, figuratively, at least, because, of course, mustaches don't have eyes. "Oh, hi! I was wondering where everyone was. Is Carlotta…?"

"Not here." Firmin muttered.

"Ah… so, uh…" Christine cleared her throat. The false smile she had been doing so well slipped. "Am I going to… get a nametag?"

He held it up, letting it dangle from his hand. Christine reached for it and he muttered, "You'd better have a notebook. We're going over a lot today."

"I've got a notebook and a pen." Christine replied.

"Good." Firmin opened the door with his key and went inside the Customer Service booth, leaving Christine to try and grab the door before it closed on her. "Cash office is one of the biggest job's here. I don't know why Carlotta hired _you_, but I'm assuming that you've had a background handling money."

"Well, no, but…" Christine got inside of the booth and closed the door behind her. "I've been volunteering at the hospital…"

"You've had _no_ experience at all?" Firmin sighed loudly. "This is doing nothing for my nerves…"

Christine felt her cheeks redden. "I'm a fast learner, though."

"I hope so." Firmin used his key to unlock a new door marked _Authorized Personnel_. "Come in, come in, I haven't got all day…"

-

Five hours later, Christine left the Superstore with a new hatred for money. Firmin had had her collect money from all the trays in the store three times, count it all, put it in two safes (one for the bank and one for the store), and then use the computer in the other room (which was about thirty years old and devoid of a mouse) to make sure that everything balanced.

It was, to say the least, pure hell. Especially when she was new and kept making mistakes.

Christine got to her locker and twirled the lock, praying that the combination would work. She didn't feel like pissing around with it all night. But, surprisingly, this time it opened with ease and Christine swung open the door to find a note on top of her purse.

_**Hey, don't worry about that bloody Firmin. Or any of the other people here, for that matter. They're just miserable because there's been talk that they're planning to start playing Christmas music already. That's bound to piss anyone off.  
So no worries. You're doing fine. When you're new, cash office is overwhelming. But you'll get the hang of it. Besides, I found out that I'll be the one training you in customer service. That'll be fun!  
-Meg**_

With a sigh, Christine gathered her things up and left the Superstore. This time, she was too tired to notice the shadow at the bottom of the stairwell…

-

_Yay! Chapter two. _

_The sad thing is, my boss is even less organized than Carlotta is here. I didn't get my nametag until the end of the day, and you need it to swipe for your hours. She also lost my hiring kit and I had to fill out a new one._

_And, in other news, I just finished training in Customer Service AND I get paid today. Huzzah!_

_So… back onto topic. I hope you all liked this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_So… (clears throat) on to chapter three, then! And, to my lovely reviewers_…

PhantomoftheBasket: I did see a few shadows and I ran towards them like an idiot, but, that happens to me pretty much every time I go somewhere. I'm just weird that way.

Naama: Why, thank you. I wanted to put myself in, but I decided to put Christine in instead. It doesn't matter one way or another, though, because I'll end up making at least one cameo appearance.

_And, one last thing: Just so you know, there really is a window in the cafeteria that we can watch customers through, and since we're a story above them and they never think to look up, they never know they're being watched. It's funny. _

_- _

**Tuesday**

Christine got into the Superstore ten minutes early to avoid any struggles with her lock. This time, however, things went smoothly and she was back down and ready for her shift much earlier than she expected... and to her surprise, Firmin was nowhere to be found. Andre was leaning against the cigarette shelves and complaining to himself as Meg chattered away with the woman that Christine had noticed on Thursday, the one with her long grey-brown hair in a braid and wearing black, dressed up like a manager. She smiled at Christine when she caught sight of her, the same friendly smile from the previous day, and Christine returned it.

"Christine!" Meg ran and opened the door for Christine, pulling her in. "Stuffy old Firmin won't be training you anymore. My mom will!"

Christine's heart lightened in an instant. Anyone related to Meg was bound to be friendly… or, at least, better than Firmin. "You may call me Anne," the woman murmured, extending her hand.

Christine took it and gave it a gently shake. "So, Firmin's sick?"

Meg spoke up. "Actually, it was-"

"Meg, hush." Anne's voice took on a hint of harshness before she turned back to Christine. "Firmin is ill. He won't be coming back until next week."

"Really? That's too bad…" Christine replied, trying to sound like she _didn't_ despise the man.

"No, no, it's not." Anne replied, allowing herself a small grin. "All the customers hate him and most staff do as well."

"Thank god." Meg sighed. "I was getting sick of him."

"So, are you ready for some more training?" Anne asked.

Christine dug into her pocket and pulled out her notebook. "Yeah."

"I suggest you throw away the notes you took with Firmin." Anne cautioned her. "He has a tendency to overcomplicate things with trainees. I've typed up a simple set of instructions for you."

Christine replied by tearing the pages from her notebook with relish. "Thank god."

-

Tuesday, Thursday and Friday where, to put it shortly, a blissful heaven compared to the hell that Christine had gone through before meeting Anne Giry. With Anne's help, Christine managed to master the art of the crappy old computer and balancing the safes. As much as it sucked to stay late and do the cash office work, it helped to at least have a vague understanding of it.

And the fact that Meg was going to be training her soon didn't hurt, either.

-

"Christine!" Meg came running into the cafeteria like a complete idiot with no regard whatsoever for the other five people trying to enjoy theory fifteen minutes of quiet. "Are you ready for your first day in customer service?"

Christine didn't even look up at her. Instead, she looked out the window and over at the customers, giggling quietly. "This is entertaining…"

"… You're watching… the customers?" Meg muttered.

"It's funny when they fight with cashiers and stuff." Christine chuckled again.

Meg rolled her eyes. "You're an odd little child, aren't you?"

-

Customer service, needless to say, was much, much easier. There where only a few commands to memorize on the cash registers, and Meg was always there to help with anything she had trouble with. And, the best part of all was that Meg could actually talk to her. All in all, customer service was an easy, fun job, with nothing unexpected…

Well... except for that one night, when Christine and Meg where staying until closing time. That's when something odd happened.

-

"So, Firmin's still not back." Christine pointed out once all the crazy smokers had run off with their cancer sticks, rushing to get out before closing. "Thank god."

Meg laughed. "I know. He's such a pain in the…" she paused, looking around to be sure that no one was in hearing distance. Once she was sure, she whispered, "Want to know something… odd?"

Christine shrugged. "Sure."

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she persisted.

"I promise."

"Alright, well…" Meg cleared her throat and dropped her voice to a whisper. "This Superstore… is haunted."

Christine chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Right, right. Okay, so what it is? A vampire cashier? A zombie manager?"

Meg glared at her. "It's true! My mother's seen him."

"Oh, so the ghost is male then?" Christine shook her head. "Do you do this to all the newbie's?"

"What, you don't believe me?" Meg shrugged. "Fine. Ask Firmin."

"Why would I ask him?" Christine muttered.

"Because, he's not really sick." Meg replied. "The Superstore Ghost sent him a note, telling him to stay home."

"Oh, you're full of it." Christine grinned. "Why would a ghost do that?"

"This one would." Meg grinned. "Come on. Don't you believe me?"

"Uh… no. What kind of ghost leaves _notes_? Isn't their whole purpose to be, you know, silent and ghostly?"

Meg shrugged. "That's the ghost steriotype, yes, but in reality..."

Christine rolled her eyes again. "That'd make a cute little story. Have you thought of putting it on the internet?"

"Mock me if you will, but believe me, he's out there." Meg wiggled her fingers in the air as though casting a spell. "Beware!"

"You're ridiculous…"

Meg grinned suddenly. "I've got an idea."

"Oh, really?" Christine adjusted her annoying blue shirt of tacky atrocity (god, she hated that shirt). "And what's that?"

Meg barely breathed her words for fear of being overheard. "I dare you to stay here overnight."

Christine practically hit the roof with her shriek. "WHAT?"

"See for yourself if the ghost exists."

"I'm not staying in this hell hole any longer than I have to." Christine muttered. "What would my parents think?"

"… You could say that you're sleeping over at my house."

"How cliché is that?" Christine shook her head. "Haven't you seen _one_ teenager movie? They always get caught."

"Chicken." Meg replied.

"I'm not a chicken." Christine muttered. "I just think the idea is stupid, that's all."

"Chicken."

"I am not."

"Chicken."

"Shut up."

"Chicken."

"Meg, I swear to god, I will wring your scrawny little neck…"

"CHICKEN!"

"Fine!" Christine ripped the phone off the hook and dialed her mother's cell phone number. "But you are so going to be proven wrong!"

"Whatever."

-

Christine disliked her plan from the start. And that was nothing to her dislike of hiding in the women's bathroom until one am (and, on top of that, discovering that it wasn't even going to be cleaned). But she had fallen for the "chicken" trick, and she had no one to blame but herself.

And Meg.

Still, Christine had a dare to complete and a friend to prove wrong, so she left the (smelly) safety of the bathroom and went exploring around her superstore.

There was nothing out of the ordinary. The cleaning people had done a pretty crappy job, and there were no customers around. It was exactly what Christine had expected…

Until, of course, she saw the security cameras.

"Ah, shit!"

Terrified of being caught, Christine went running into the photo department to hide under the desk. And, hopefully, to think up some way to get out of there…

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Christine muttered. _Of course there are security cameras. Why didn't I think of that? I'm screwed. I'm going to loose my job and get arrested for breaking into the bloody superstore. How in the hell am I going to… _

"Christine…" a strange male voice whispered.

Christine looked up in terror. What the hell! Now the ghost was talking to her? He wasn't supposed to be real!

"Christine…" it repeated.

Alright, so… how was one supposed to handle something like this?

"Christine…" the voice said for a third time, "Do not be frightened."

"Uh… hi?" Christine cleared her throat and, slowly, stood. "Are you…"

"The Phantom of the Superstore?" the voice chuckled. "I am."

"Of course you are…" Christine felt her forehead for a fever. "Well, isn't this perfect…"

"The security cameras have been disabled." The voice said. "No one will know of your presence here."

"Oh, well… thanks…" Christine searched the darkened store for the origins of the voice. "So… uh… what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." The voice replied.

Great. Now the ghost was giving her attitude. "Alrighty then… so, do you think I could… you know… get out of here?"

"Why would you want to do that?" the voice asked.

"… Because I'm hungry and tired and I want to go home." Christine replied.

"Why don't you stay a while?" the voice replied.

"… Alright, look." Christine sighed. "To be quite honest, I hate Superstore. There's nothing here that interests me… no offense to you… and I want to go home."

"But you've only seen the surface." The voice insisted. "Why don't you let me guide you? I can teach you some of the most wonderful secrets…"

"I'm sure you can… but… uh…" Christine's voice trailed off as a fog started along the floor. "What the hell?"

"Would you like me to show you?" the voice asked.

Christine sighed. Maybe this was all a dream and she'd passed out in the bathroom from fatigue. Maybe Meg would wake her up soon. In the meantime… "Sure. Why not."

A light turned on at the end of the photo isle. Christine screamed in terror as a shadow appeared directly in front of the light. The smoke seemed to be coming from there, since it was thickest in that area.

The shadow came closer and closer to her. As it did so, it took on more and more details until finally, when it stood in front of her, Christine could see the man's entirety in perfect detail.

"Holy shit…"

-

_HA HA HA! The phantom appears! _

_And… I have no idea whether or not there are people (cleaners or security guards) in the Superstore at one am. Also, I have no idea if someone could get away with staying there. It was a guess for your reading pleasure. _

_So… REVIEW! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_So… I'm glad to see that you all liked that chapter!_

**The Mandy**: You work in a grocery store, too? Yay! Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if I was wrong about the store being empty at one in the morning. But when I left work at eleven, an hour after it closes, there were only, like, three guys there and they had already done half of the cleaning. So… I took the chance. Besides, it's just a phanphic, so I shall say that this is the mystical magical store that is empty after midnight. FEAR THE AWESOME MYSTICALNESS!

**Virginie:** Yes, a cliffy. I've left you all hanging.

_Alright everyone, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this updated. BLAME THE SUPERSTORE! And my school. So… much… stress…_

_-_

Christine stared with vibrant idiocy at the man standing in front of her. What in the _hell_ was the matter with Meg? This wan't a ghost. It was just the manager she had seen a couple weeks ago – the one with a mask fetish. Only now he was wearing a cape.

Yeah… not normal…

"Am I on _Punk'd_ or something?"

The man raised an eyebrow – the visible one – and stared at her. An amused smile seemed to pull at his lips, but he refused to give in. "No."

"… Then this is just something you do to all the new people?"

"No."

"… You're not going to rape me are you?" Christine's voice broke out in a shriek.

"Oh my god, NO!" He replied.

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment. Christine zipped her sweater completely closed over her chest to defer any intentions that this odd person may or may not have.

"So… uh…" Christine cleared her throat. "Who are you, then?"

"I'm the Phantom of the Superstore." He replied.

"… But you're the manager I bumped into the other day…" Christine whimpered.

"I'm not a manager." He replied. "I was… getting a few things together and leaving a few important notes."

"… And what exactly are you doing here?" instead of making things clearer, as she had hoped, all this conversation seemed to do was make here even _more_ confused.

The supposed Phantom nodded. "I have heard your plea for help at work and I'm here to offer guidance."

"… Guidance in Cash office?" Christine replied.

"Yes."

Christine was about to laugh when she remembered she was, at the moment, passed out in the bathroom and was counting on Meg to wake her up and end this dream. But, until then… "You said something about wonderful Superstore secrets or some such stuff?"

"Yes!" the Phantom offered his hand to her and the mist around them, instead of dissipating as Christine had long since been expecting, grew thicker and thicker.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" with a sigh, Christine took his hand (he was wearing black leather gloves) and let him lead her deep into the Superstore.

Christine had no idea what to do about this turn of events. On the one hand, this Phantom person seemed nice – he taught her how to get drinks and food from the vending machine without spending so much as a penny (kicking the side two or three times was the key) – but, on the other hand… who the hell spent their free time "haunting" a Superstore?

After finding what Christine presumed to be their meal, the Phantom led her back into the Photo department and stopped at the TV screens. That's when Christine finally noticed the fog machines.

And, on that note, who the hell used fog machines for dramatic purposes in a superstore?

"Uh… why are we stopping here?" Christine asked.

By way of reply, the Phantom pressed on some unknown lever and the floor actually moved away to reveal some stairs.

Christine stared at it. And, on another note, who the hell had a secret set of stairs under the Photo department?

The Phantom led her down the stairs, constantly looking over his shoulder at her. That was creepy. But then, so was pretty much everything that was happening. And things got creepier when they got to the bottom of the stairs and Christine realized that the dude actually _lived_ under the photo department in the Superstore.

"Meg should have woken me up by now…"

But Christine had to admit, this man… Phantom… whatever the hell he was, kept a tidy home. He had a computer, a television, musical instruments, and a few of the other modern comforts. The walls were a plain beige color, and there was a nice sort of carpet on the floor. Only the ceiling made the room look as though it had been dug out from the ground. And the doorways to the other two rooms, since they had no doors.

Christine inched away from the Phantom, looking about her with interest. After all, how often did you come across a crazy guy's house underground? Christine caught sight of a few framed pictures on the wall and glanced over them. A shiver went down her spine when she realized that they were all of her in Customer Service… except for one.

The creepiest picture of them all was obviously photoshopped. It was a picture of her, in a wedding dress.

"Nice, aren't they?"

Christine screamed in surprise and jumped about three feet in the air. She'd had no idea that the Phantom was standing behind her. Unfortunately, her head hit a strategically placed shelf and with an icky _thunk_ sound, her eyes rolled back in her head and Christine collapsed into the Phantom's arms.

"… Shit…"

-

_Alright, so we've got one chapter in before Christmas. It takes me so long to update!!!_

_Any who, there will be at least three more characters introduced in the next chapter… I hope. One is a certain someone who got a permanent cameo as a gift from me. The second would be a certain boyfriend to our beloved Carlotta. And the third…_

_Well, that's a surprise._

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Disclaimer: Why is it so hard to remember to put this stuff in? Oh, well. I hereby disclaim the items in this phic which are recognizably not mine. So… yeah…the song here is "_Just Another Poor Boy"_ by Chris De Burgh._

**dark-hearted rose**: Yes, you guessed it! But I've decided to randomly throw in another surprise character because that's what I do. So, enjoy the chapter!

_Alright everyone, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this updated. Again. But whatever. Yes, so, the characters I promised will appear… Naama, who got a permanent cameo as a gift from me. Piangi and the surprise, unfortunately, will be featured in the next chapter. Also, because this in, in fact, my phic and I can do whatever the hell I want with it, I am putting myself in. But I'll be taking the place of Buquet, since I can't think of a person in my work like him and I do need to put him in there._

_But, now, onward!_

_-_

Christine woke with the most bitchin' headache that she'd ever had in her short, boring life. It took her a few moments, but she began to realize that she had no idea where she was. Common sense told her she was in a bedroom (it had a bed and the other regular bedroom furniture. You'd have to have a stump for a brain not to know it was a bedroom), but she wasn't exactly sure _whose_ bedroom she was in…

… Or, for that matter, what they had been able to do while she was unconscious in said bedroom…

Christine sat up in a flash, glancing around for any sign of foul play. She was fully dressed, though, and nothing seemed out of order (though, to be fair, how in the hell was she to know how the bedroom was usually kept?).

The soft sound of piano playing forced Christine from the bed. She was pretty sure that she knew of the culprit responsible for all of this (faces like his – covered faces, that is – are hard to forget).

A familiar male voice accompanied the piano playing. Christine made her way to the door and stood quietly, her fingers holding her steady against the wall.

"_He was but a traveler on the lonely road of life,  
She, her name was Mary, a lady of the night,  
She found him lying in that road, on a winter's night so cold,  
Just another poor boy, treat him right_."

Christine left her spot at the wall and walked out into the open. There she saw the masked man – the Phantom – whatever and whoever he was, playing the piano. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. He was also singing with what Christine had to admit was a very attractive voice.

"_She saw that he was hungry and gave him food to eat,  
She knew that he was weary and he had no place to sleep,  
She took him home to her own bed, she lay down his wounded head,  
And washed away the world from his hands and his feet_,"

You could see from the way the Phantom sat at the piano that he was in love with the melody. Christine made her way towards him. Never in her life had she seen someone so passionate about music.

Then, of course, Christine forgot promptly about the music and began to wonder: what was behind that mask of his? What would make someone actually _want_ to wear a mask like that?

Well… there was one way to find out…

"_He was just another poor boy, just another poor boy,  
When he cried out in his sleep she held him tight,  
Just another poor boy, just another poor boy,  
And she gave him love and comfort through the night,  
Till the morning's light..._"

Slowly, with a resolute disregard for the Phantom's feeling, Christine crept up behind him and… snatched off his mask!

And all hell broke loose.

Christine was just able to glimpse the Phantom's face before he turned away from the piano with a cry of rage. But that glimpse showed more than she ever needed to see – puckered scars of purple and pale, dead-looking flesh.

Christine gave a cry of terror and ran back towards the bedroom, resolving to slam the door behind her the moment she entered the room. With the Phantom on her heals, she ran screaming into the room and reached for the door…

Shit. There was no door. Well, that hadn't been thought out well…

In one final attempt at safety, Christine threw herself onto the bed and snatched up her pillow, covering her head. It was only at that moment that the mask was still clutched in her clammy fingers.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…_

"WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" The Phantom's voice tore through the fabric of the pillow and assaulted Christine's ears like an angry smoker's. "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TAKE OFF MY MASK!"

"N-n-no one!" Christine whimpered.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT, NO ONE!" He replied. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Nothing…"

"YOU…" The Phantom suddenly sighed and went on in a softer tone. "You hurt my feelings."

Christine blinked. That was unexpected. Never the less, she raised the pillow a bit and looked into the eyes (err, eye – her was covering the previously-masked side of his face with a hand). "… I did?"

She thought that she saw his lips quiver. "Yeah."

"Oh…" she sat up straight. "Uh… sorry."

"… Can I have my mask back?" the Phantom asked.

"Oh… yeah…" Christine coughed uncomfortably and handed the mask over. "Here."

He snatched the mask up and fixed it to his face so fast that Christine couldn't even get another glimpse at the covered side. "Come on. We don't want you to be late for your shift."

-

Let's get this straight: there are few things that really bother Christine. But being forced to go somewhere (like work, for example) without being able to brush her teeth, shower, or do anything else most human beings do before going to work… well, that pissed her right off.

And, to make matters worse, Meg wouldn't be working until Christine's last half hour of work. So, Christine had no one to vent on AND she had to work with someone completely new… and, according to the schedule, Andre was going to make one of his rare appearances at work. So, Christine would have to depend on _him_ for all the money for her till.

_Shit_.

As the Phantom led her up to the Photo lab, Christine glanced at her watch. It was her first ever Saturday shift, and she started a half hour after the store opened. The store opened at eight and it was now seven thirty, meaning that the managers would be there. How was she supposed to get past them without being noticed…?

Instead of leading her back to the bathrooms from whence she came, as Christine had expected, she found herself being dragged to the very back of the store where the fire escape was.

"Oh, HELL no." Christine muttered. "I'm NOT setting off the alarm and getting caught."

The Phantom sighed and pushed open the door. The alarm didn't go of. "I disabled it before you woke up."

"… Ah…" Christine wrenched her arm from his grasp and inched towards the door. "Well, then, I suppose this is our farewell…"

"You will tell no one of our encounter." The Phantom demanded.

"… Okay… bye." Before the Phantom had a chance to say anything, Christine slipped out into the open and ran like the devil himself was after her.

-

Christine loitered around the front of the superstore, freezing her ass off. Of course, she hadn't been able to get her jacket from her locker before the Phantom got to her. She huddled down next to the dumpster, cursing the Phantom for this idiotic turn of events.

"… Uh… are you okay?" a friendly voice asked.

Christine glanced up. A pretty girl about the same age as herself stood before her with a cup of something hot in her hand. Like an intelligent human being, she was wearing a beautiful green jacket and black mittens. Her curly brown hair was back in a braid blue-green eyes regarded Christine with a mix of pity and confusion.

Christine cleared her throat and stood so her stupid uniform could be seen. "Yeah, I just… lost my ring." She shrugged. "I guess it's gone for good."

"Is that it there?" the girl asked, pointing to a god-awful plastic spider ring like the ones that come on cupcakes around Halloween.

"Oh, yeah…" Christine mentally kicked herself and bent to retrieve the ring. "Yeah… my mom gave me this…"

"… You're Christine, right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah." Christine replied.

"I'm Naama." She smiled and held out a hand. "I'm in customer service with you today."

"Oh…" Great. There was actually a normal person in Customer Service other than Meg, and Christine had made an idiot of herself in front of the Girl.

Naama glanced over Christine's sparse winter attire. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, I don't feel the cold." _IDIOT! _Christine thought to herself.

"So…" Naama pointed to the ring. "You like dark stuff, huh?"

"… Yup." Christine replied.

"Oh, well, you'll get along with the girl working at the lottery counter."

"Lottery counter?"

"You know, the one in Customer Service? She likes all sorts of weird stuff. Emily Buquet. Have you worked with her before?"

Christine remembered the dark blob of a human being that she'd seen at the lottery counter the last time she handed in an application."No…"

"She's really nice. She looks a little weird, but once you get to know her… are you sure you're not too cold?" Naama asked. "Your lips are turning blue."

Christine cleared her throat. "You know, it is getting a little nippy. I think my shift is about to start, anyways…"

-

Naama was friendly, despite all idiotic spasms that Christine seemed to have. She bought Christine a hot chocolate once they were inside and, once they were swiped in and ready for the rush of smokers, Naama directed Christine's attention to the blotch sitting at the lottery counter.

"Hey, Emily." Naama pulled Christine over to her and tapped the creature on the shoulder. "This is Christine. Have you met her before?"

Before Christine could say anything, the person turned around to face the two of them. Christine stifled a look of aversion. The person – or, to be more specific, the girl - was the type of person that Christine had avoided all through high school. Her brown hair was straightened and messed to frame her pale face. Large brown eyes were framed with thick black make-up. Her clothes were strange - grey "skinny" corduroys, a forest green tank top with black lace and skulls, a black sweater, black boots, and a black-and-white striped scarf. A blue MP3 player was clutched in her hand and the headphones were embedded in her ears… from which dangled strange earrings with voodoo-dolls or something equally strange.

Little did Christine know that _she_ was the type of up-beat girl that Emily had avoided all through high school.

"… Hi?" Emily said.

"… Hi." Christine replied.

"… So, Naama." Emily's voice adopted a much friendlier tone. "How was your week? Did you finally rent _Beowulf_?"

"Not yet." Naama replied. "I just watched _Dracula 2000_ again. How about you?"

"I had a Tim Burton week." Emily replied. "_Corpse Bride, Nightmare Before Christmas, Edward Scissorhands-"_

"You've seen _Edward Scissorhands_?" Christine asked.

"Dude, I own it." Emily replied. "And the soundtrack."

"So do I!" Christine replied.

"Speaking of soundtracks," Emily reached into her purse – A black purse with Jack Skellington's face on it and several _Pirates of the Caribbean_ Key chains – and withdrew a burnt CD. She handed it to Naama, adding, "This is the soundtrack to _Dead Man's Chest_. Use it well."

"You've seen _Dead Man's Chest?"_ Christine muttered in disbelief. For someone so obviously weird, this Emily person was turning out to be a lot like her.

"Four time!" Naama laughed.

"Davy Jones can take my soul whenever he wants…" Emily sighed. "Him, playing the Organ… so, so sexy…"

"Johnny Depp is sexier." Naama replied.

"Ah… Jack Sparrow… so… so… hot!" Emily dug into her purse and pulled out a Jack Sparrow plushie. "Why did they kill him?"

"I know!" Christine cried.

"But they're bringing him back." Naama reminded them.

"Yeah, and what happens to Davy when that happens?" Emily muttered. "They'll kill him, right? DAMN THOSE DISNEY PEOPLE TO HELL!"

Christine chuckled. "Wow, you're…"

"Strange, but somewhat normal as well?" Emily shrugged. "Yes, I know."

"Remember that role-play we had with Jack and Davy?" Naama asked.

"Uh… excuse me?"

The three girls looked up to see a smoker standing at the counter, blinking sadly at them.

"Oh, sorry. How can I help you?" Naama asked, sprinting to the smoker.

"If I had a dime for every time that happened…" Emily sighed. "Go on. The rest of them will be here momentarily. We'll talk later."

-

**After seeing Pirates Three:** LOOK WHO KNOW THINGS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Disclaimer: I've decided to do this in song…  
She was just another poor girl, She was just another poor girl,  
She owned nothing of importance, nothing good at all,  
She was just another poor girl, She was just another poor girl,  
She was just an authoress with some ideas, and that's all,  
And that's all…_

**Cherrylips232**: Oh, I'm glad you like it! I'll be sure to read your store the moment I have a chance

**Timeflies:** Customers, what customers? (_glances at long line of smokers sobbing from nicotine withdrawal_) Oh, darn, I knew I was forgetting someone!

**Dark-hearted rose: **I'm serious about those Disney people! I love Davy Jones. If they kill him… I'll rip the head off of every Mickey Mouse doll I can find. I sound cool? That's weird, because I was being as realistic as possible. I kept going back and fixing things, thinking, "Okay, the story isn't about you, don't steal the spotlight". Don't worry, Foppington will be portrayed in a rather… amusing manor. At least, I hope so.

**PhantomoftheBasket**: You were thrilled? Really? Aww, thanks! I liked the chapter, too. It was fun to write. Edward Scissor hands is an AWESOME movie. It's "Beauty and the Beast" themed, and I always cry at the end. But… update or perish? (_Looks over shoulder and begins to type madly_) I'm scared! But, I'm going to answer that PM from you here because… that's the fastest way that you'll get your answer. So…  
**_1) Closet first, Andre in dresses next (it is him with the dresses, right?), and… whatever the third one is next.  
2) Hmmm… not innocent (sadistic grin inserted here).  
3) Oh, no worries. I know I helped you, that's all I need.  
4) … SPAZ ATACK!_**

**Haleybob**: You've been waiting forever? Oh, my! You're so hard done by! I'll try to update more often, then…

**LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath**: (_Updates_) your wish is my command!

**Virginie**: I honestly don't know if Christine and the Phantom are going to get together yet. I wonder… Any who, I have those conversations with my friends all the time. Yay, Johnny Depp!

**Naama**: I know! I just wanna cuddle him… I'm so glad that you liked how I wrote you! I was just sitting here thinking "Oh god… she's not reviewing… she hates it… she hates me… OMIGOD!". I'm spazzy… YEAH WE'RE WORKING TOGETHER! It's magical, isn't it? It's funny, you're the second people who thought that I was cool. I'm not cool… am I? Kaitlyn says no… and she's kind of peering at me now with narrowed eyes… frightening… YAY CUSTOMER SERVICE BUDDIES! (_Hugs)_.

_And now for Piangi and the surprise. Onward! (Oh, and yes, the guy with the X-Box thing happened to me. Only the price checker decided that it was funnier to watch me be hit on than actually get off his ass and help me. Damn him) Just so you know, the surprise character would be the price checker… look for him!_

_-_

Christine was in a good mood. She had two new friends to chat with when the smoker rush slowed (which was increasingly rare as the shift went on) and she could _almost_ forget that the whole Phantom thing had happened…

Then, the bad thing happened.

A male in his late twenties came up to the counter with a HUGE X-Box thing and a receipt. Now, since I'm sure that none of you work at superstore _(A/N: and if you do and you work at my superstore, shame on you for not helping me out of this very situation!)_, I'll let you know a little secret about working in customer service. If something from photo department (like the X-Box or whatever it's called) is returned, it must be Okayed by the Photo manager. Also, if it's over $50, you can't do the override yourself. You need a manager (not the Photo manager, though, because that would make things simple) to do the override for you. AND, if it's an X-Box (or play station or whatever the hell it is that just came out), it has to be from YOUR store and returned WITHIN two weeks.

Oh, and did I mention that, if you forget to get any of this done, you're in trouble? As in, you can loose your job? Yeah. It's a shitter.

Now Naama, bless her heart, was working on a somewhat simpler return (customer bought wrong hair gel and didn't have receipt. Hair gel's scanner was missing. All you need for that is a price checker to bring you the same hair gel with the scanner on it and then, seeing as hair gel is under $20, it can be returned without a receipt) and could not take on the return from _hell_ that lay before Christine. And Emily was off in her own little world, listening to music (thought Christine doubted that she could do a return). So Christine sighed and asked the guy, "How can I help you?"

"I bought the wrong one. I'm gonna exchange it." The guy muttered, letting the box drop onto the table. Funny, he didn't seem the type that would buy an X-Box – he was all dressed up in Dockers and a golf shirt under an expensive looking leather jacket – but Christine called the Photo Manager and asked for the receipt.

Naama looked out into the cosmetics section. "Where is that bloody price checker?"

"So, you like working here?" the customer asked Christine.

"Yes, it's okay."

"I remember when I worked here…" the guy laughed. "I quit after a week."

"Oh, well, that's too bad…"

The price checker chose this moment to skate up (they wear roller blades for some bizarre reason) with the hair gel. Christine glanced over at the guy and almost laughed. His blond hair was all in his eyes so he could barely see out – no wonder it had taken so long!

"Here." He plopped down the hair gel in front of Naama and then skated to the door, knocking. "Let me in!"

Naama rolled her eyes and pressed the button. "For the love of god, Raoul, why are you so slow getting stuff?"

Raoul shrugged and started to go through the returns from earlier that day (_A/N: Yes, the price checker at my work does that. He's so… weird_).

Christine rolled her eyes and went back to her return.

"So, do you like gaming?" the customer asked.

Christine shook her head. "No."

"Seriously?"

A rather chubby man with black hair and eyes came up to Christine's cash register. His hair was slicked back and he was dressed like the other managers in the store. "Piangi." He introduced himself, tapping the neat goatee he sported like a gem over his chins. "You called me for…?"

Christine gestured to the X-Box. "I need you to okay this for me before I can return it for another one."

"Ah, another one of these." Piangi opened the box and glanced inside. "Good enough. Raoul can bring you the other model." He then let himself in and went back into the room with the computer.

Christine turned to the customer. "You can go with Raoul to Photo and-"

"I already know what I want." The customer interrupted. He sprouted off a list of letters or numbers that obviously corresponded with the machine he wanted. For some strange reason, Raoul understood the gibberish and was thus able to skate off.

The customer then leaned over the counter and looked directly at Christine. Well, actually, at her chest. "So, are you in university?"

"… Uh… not until next year…" Christine replied.

"Which one are you planning to go to?"

"Well, uh…" Christine glanced over in Photo's direction, praying Raoul would get back soon. "I haven't… uh… decided…"

"Got it." Raoul appeared from around the corner, skating quickly with the new box of… whatever it was people liked to hook up to their TV to play stuff on. "Last one."

"Oh, good." Christine let him in once he'd put the box in front of her. She started on the exchange, thanking god that she could get this over with soon. Though it was unusual for a price checker to do anything beyond grabbing stuff for people, Raoul grabbed the phone off the hook and paged Carlotta to Customer Service.

"So," the customer seemed determined to make small talk with Christine while keeping his eyes square on her chest. "When do you-"

"So, Christine, are you looking foreword to the movie tonight?" Raoul asked, quickly skating to her side.

_What?_ Christine understood in a moment. He was giving him a way out. Thank god. "Of course I am!"

"Yep, it's our… one month anniversary." Raoul went on, glancing over at the customer (who was looking less confident as Raoul spoke) as he did so. "Pretty special."

"Extremely." Christine agreed as Carlotta came down and did the override without looking up from her clipboard. Piangi chose that moment to glance out of the computer room and see her. Carlotta did something odd then – she smiled and waved for Piangi to follow her back to the employee room. Weird.

But, soon the receipts printed and Christine handed them over to the customer. "Could you please sign this for me?"

"Oh… yeah." The customer made an illegible scribble and snatched up the X-Station or whatever, moving for the door. "Thanks."

"I'm so glad that's over." Christine sighed.

Naama looked up from the cigarettes she was ringing through. "What's over?"

"Mr. X-Box was checking her out." Raoul informed her.

"… Gross." Naama muttered. "He stank like aftershave."

"Who stank like what?" Emily muttered, dragging herself away from the lottery counter.

"The X-Box guy was looking at my boobs and he stank like aftershave." Christine sighed.

"See, that's what sucks about working with people. Just because we're working minimum wage, they think they can stare at us like animals." Emily muttered.

"There's an old guy who buys cigarettes every Wednesday – he calls me 'sweet thing'." Naama sighed.

"_Price check at lane one_." A voice over the intercom sighed.

Raoul shrugged. "Well, I must be off. See you later."

"Bye." Christine said as he skated off.

"That boy is useless." Naama muttered once he was out of hearing distance.

"What do you mean?" Christine asked.

"It took him ten minutes to find hair gel. Ten minutes. Have you seen his hair?" Naama shook her head. "He uses it enough. He should know where it is. He's just lazy."

"His hair bothers me so much." Emily muttered. "Men should _not_ have that much leeway with that hair. Keep it short or, if it's long, keep it out of your face. Like in dreads."

"Like Jack Sparrow." Naama suggested.

"Jack Sparrow… mmmm…" Emily giggled.

"Well… I think he's nice…" Christine piped up.

Emily and Naama stared at her. "What?"

"OMIGOD YOU LOVE HIM!" Emily shouted, poking Christine in the side of the head.

"… Yeah…" Christine muttered. "I'm just going to go… sell cigarettes now…"

"What - KAITLYN!" Emily went up to the customer service counter, where a thin girl with curly brown hair and narrowed brown eyes stood. "You came!"

"… I'm here for an application." Kaitlyn muttered. "Nothing more."

Emily sighed. "You really do like to suck my idiotic excitement right out of me, don't you?"

Kaitlyn grinned. "Just get me an application."

"Naama…?"

Naama grabbed an application from the cigarette cupboard, handing it to the girl. "Here you go."

"Hurrah. Now I can come and be a minimum-wage jockey like the rest of you." Kaitlyn looked over the application. "Can I borrow a pen?"

"Wait a tick…" Emily went shuffling through the cigarette cupboard and then held up a purple package of cigarettes. "These are rum and whine flavored!"

Naama handed Kaitlyn a pen and then looked over the cigarettes in Emily's hand. "I know. Jack Sparrow would love those, don't you think?"

"If I weren't straight edge, I'd buy these." Emily giggled and put them back.

"You're an idiot." Kaitlyn muttered. She bent over the counter and began to scribble over her application.

Emily grabbed her scarf and started to poke Kaitlyn in the face with it. "You know you love me…"

"Uh… Emily?" Naama poked her. "You have a customer?"

"Oh, I do?" Emily wandered back over to the lottery counter.

Naama sighed and shook her head. "That girl needs to pay attention more."

"Tell me about it." Kaitlyn muttered. "If she pokes me with that bloody scarf one more time, I'll strangle her with it."

"… You know, you're as violent as Emily is strange." Naama pointed out.

"Thank you."

"Christine!" A fifth girl ran into the customer service – Meg. "You _have_ to tell me what happened!"

"Uh… what?" Christine replied.

"The Phantom!" Meg muttered, poking Christine as she swiped in.

"Not here!" Christine whispered. "Don't you think we should wait until we're alone…?"

"Oh, come off it." Naama muttered as Emily came back from her customer. "We know about the Phantom."

"Wait, what did you do?" Emily asked. "Have you seen him, too?"

"Oh, god, not this again!" Kaitlyn groaned.

"I've seen him, too!" Emily hissed. "And so has Naama!"

"We don't know that." Naama replied. "It was just a shadow…"

"Emily is obsessed with this bloody Phantom thing." Kaitlyn sighed. "You haven't actually seen it, right? Tell her."

"I… uh…" Christine bowed her head. She remembered the Phantom's words: she wasn't to tell anyone about their interaction. She was supposed to keep it a secret, but… what if Emily and Naama had seen him, too? Maybe they could help her piece together exactly _what_ had happened last night.

"I saw him." Christine murmured.

"I told you." Meg replied, crossing her arms.

"Yes!" Emily punched the air. "I knew he was real!"

"Oh, god, no." Kaitlyn muttered.

"You just saw a shadow, right?" Naama pressed.

"Uh, actually…" Christine cleared her throat. "It's a long story… do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise." The four girls chorused in a serious whisper.

"Alright." Christine glanced around to make sure that no one was at the lottery counter or waiting to be served at customer service. Then, gesturing for the girls to huddle around her, she began to whisper her story…

-

_Oh, yeah! Not only am I updating WAY sooner than I expected, but I also added ANOTHER character. Alright… I have to stop doing that. _

_But, anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Review and let me know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (IDIOTIC LAUGHTER INSERTED HERE)…Onward! _

**Virginie: **Thank so much! And I totally agree. THERE MUST BE NO LOVE BETWEEN THEM!

_-_

After hearing Christine's long and, to be quite honest, unbelievable tale, the four girls around her (Emily, Kaitlyn, Meg and Naama) just stared at her as though she had sprouted a second head.

"… He had photoshoped pictures of you?" Emily repeated.

"… Yes."

"… Are you sure you weren't high at the time?" Kaitlyn asked, never failing, as usual, to let a little sarcasm bleed into her face.

Christine glared at her. "Yes, I am quite sure."

"… He wore a mask to cover a deformity." Naama muttered. "Strange…"

Emily nodded. "I feel bad for him."

Christine turned her glare to Emily. "He's stalking me! Why would you feel _bad _for him?"

Emily cleared her throat and looked away. "I'm not saying what he did was right! I'm saying… well, you know… poor deformed guy…"

Meg shook her head. "You're hopeless, Emily."

"Fine. See if I ever burn you a CD again." Emily muttered, turning back to her lottery counter and turning on her music.

"Awww, come on, I didn't mean it like that." Meg sighed.

Instead of answering her, Emily pressed a button on her MP3 player. A fuzzy but comprehensible sound came from her direction. Her music, to be more specific, a mass of screams and guitars.

Naama listened for a moment, and then said, "That would be her angry music."

"… Does she even _have_ happy music?" Meg asked.

"No."

"Her music just comes in stages of anger." Kaitlyn added. "The really loud stuff is when she's angry, the depressing stuff is when she's depressed…"

"… So she has all of two emotions?" Christine muttered.

"No, no… then there's the strange music, and that's when she's happy." Naama replied.

"And the soundtracks when she's tired…"

"Do I really need to hear Emily's life story via music?" Christine snapped. "I have a stalker problem here. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

Naama raised an eyebrow. "Don't be mean."

"Why don't you just ask Emily for help?" Meg suggested.

"Why would I ask Emily?" Christine asked. "She's just sitting there in black and listening to emo music."

"She's been stalked before." Kaitlyn replied. "And don't be an ignorant ass."

"… What?"

"She was stalked by a guy all through high school." Naama reiterated.

"… oh…" Christine didn't quite have something to say about that. Emily stuck her more as the stalker, not the stalked.

"Here, I'll get her." Kaitlyn rolled up her job application and, leaning over the counter, smacked Emily over the head as hard as she possibly could.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" Emily shouted, tearing the headphones from her ears.

"Shut up before you draw attention to us, you idiot." Kaitlyn muttered. "Christine needs your help."

Emily sighed, rubbing her head. "Fine. I'll help her." Glaring at Meg, she added, "But I won't help you."

"I never asked for your help."

"Good, because I'm not giving you help." Emily turned to Naama. "Do you have any toonies in your till?"

Christine broke in before one of Emily's rambles could start again. "What did you do when you were stalked?"

Emily stared at her. "… Who in the what now?"

Christine pointed at Naama, Meg and Kaitlyn. "They tell me that you've been stalked. How did you deal with it? How did you get it to stop."

"… It didn't." Emily replied.

"But wasn't there something you did it to make it less… weird…?" Christine asked.

"Yes, but my stalker was a lot different than yours." Emily replied. Her voice took on an oddly mature tone. "He was in my Drama Class in my first year of high school, right through to the last year. But he was…" Emily searched for a tactful way to put her words and then pointed to her head. "Challenged. He followed me around on the Halloween dance on the first year and asked me to dance with him and I pitied him and said yes."

Kaitlyn shook her head. "You always take pity on people and regret it later."

Emily sighed. "And I did regret it because he followed me around the school for the next three years, bothering me whenever I paused to take a breath. I ended up hiding behind _Kaitlyn_ every time he came around to avoid being seen."

"You could have just told him to bugger off." Meg muttered.

"I HAVE TROUBLE BEING MEAN TO PEOPLE, OKAY?" Emily growled through gritted teeth. Turning back to Christine, she said, "But he was just a confused – and obviously deranged if he thought that I was worth stalking – guy. Your problem is much, much bigger. Maybe you should go to the police…?"

"Everyone in the store will deny it, you know that." Meg muttered. "Most of the people here don't believe in the Phantom, and the ones who do are too scared of being called crazy to say anything."

"But the police could find the place in Photo, couldn't they?" Naama asked.

"Yeah. If it opens for a him, it'll open for the police." Emily added.

"Are you an idiot?" Kaitlyn snapped, flicking Emily in the head. "You think he's just going to leave his home wide open for prying eyes?"

"… He let her in." Emily muttered, pointing at Christine.

"Telling the police won't help." Christine sighed, ignoring Emily's pointing finger. "Do you have any useable advice for me."

"… If all else fails, avoid him." Emily replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Hide behind Naama and Meg if you think he's coming around. Kaitlyn and I will help, too."

"Why do you always feel the need to lump me in with you…?" Kaitlyn muttered.

"And _never_ stay here late enough to be caught alone." Emily went on. "Avoid late shifts and make sure you go home with Naama or Meg."

"But he's bound to come up for her." Naama pointed out. "He sounds obsessed."

"Safety in numbers." Emily replied.

"Yeah, like the Phantom's just going to say, 'oh, the little lottery girl foiled my plans oh well, the girl in deli seems nice'." Meg muttered with an eye-role.

"… Shut up." Emily muttered. "I've been stalked before, remember? Not you."

Christine shook her head. "I'm doomed."

"No, Emily's right. We can probably keep him away if we keep a sharp eye for him." Naama said, patting Christine on the shoulder.

Christine sighed and reached for her nametag, swiping to signal that her shift had ended. "Look, I need a shower. I'm going home."

Emily sighed and went back to her work. "Good luck."

Christine rolled her eyes and left Customer Service. "Yeah. Right."

-

Unbeknownst to the girls around customer service, the Phantom had found a hidden spot in the ceiling to hide and listen in. One of the ceiling tiles had a broken corner and his obstructed view gave way to only Naama, Kaitlyn and Christine. The girl from lottery gave an account on her experience with stalking – a rather sad version of the act, if the Phantom said so himself – and then offered _his_ Christine advice… on how to get rid of _HIM!_

"… If all else fails, avoid him." She said. "Hide behind Naama and Meg if you think he's coming around. Kaitlyn and I will help, too. And _never_ stay here late enough to be caught alone. Avoid late shifts and make sure you go home with Naama or Meg."

The Phantom glared in the direction of the voice. He couldn't see the speaker, but he knew one thing for sure: no one would separate him from his precious Christine. He would deal with her personally.

-

A few hours later, Naama and Emily were chatting about something pirate related when Meg came up to them, looking shaken.

"Emily?" she said.

"Yeah?" Emily looked up from her mp3 player.

"Uh… I found this on the floor…" she handed over a plain manila envelope with the word _Emily_ written in spiky red ink on the front, complete with a frightening skull stamped into the wax seal. "It's from him?"

"… Him who?"

"The… _Phantom_." Meg whispered.

"Oh my god!" Naama breathed, staring at the envelope.

"Do you think he heard us?" Meg asked.

"I don't know…"

"What should we do?"

"I don't know…"

"I'll tell you what this is." Emily sighed, snatching the envelope and ripping it open. "It's the price checker playing a joke. I'll even read it out-" she stopped cold when her eyes followed the words across the page. "… Oh my god…"

"What is it? What does it say?" Naama and Meg hovered around her shoulders, reading along with her.

_Miss Buquet,_

_It has come to my attention that you are advising Christine Daae against seeing me. That is not an intelligent mood. If you value your job, you _will_ cease speaking with Christine. Consider this your only warning._

_Your obedient servant,_

_S.G._

Emily stared at the paper in her hands. "It's really from him."

"What are you going to do?" Naama asked.

Emily stared at the writing, thinking to herself. She was used to being thought of as the scary one, not the scared one. This feeling of fear wasn't new to her, but she certainly didn't want to prolong it. A mischievous grin stretched over her face and she looked up at Naama and Meg.

"He thinks he can order me around, eh?" Emily chucked and, with rough movements that betrayed her fear and anger, tore the letter to shreds. "Well, he can try. But I'm not legally a superstore employee, and I'll be damned if some deformed stalker thinks he can tell me what to do."

"You're not following his orders?" Naama whispered.

"No." Emily stood and, for one moment, looked truly frightened. Then, with a sigh, she murmured, "Someone has to stand up to him, sooner or later."

-

_Uh oh…_

_And yes, the stalking thing is a true store. Pity me._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing at all. Well, wait… I have the shitty job that started all this. But other than that… not a thing. The poem used here is balled _The Butterfly_, but I've no idea who wrote it. _

**Virginie: **Stalking sucks. I like the friendship, too. I wish I had all my friends at work like that! But, being that things are, friendships might not last as long as we think they will. Emily isn't as carefree as she likes to pretend she is. NO LOVE! But then… there _is_ the cannon to consider …

**Skye:** I only have one answer for that… :)!

**Sands-agent:** No worries. I've had a lot of work to do, too. But I'm glad you liked the update! I hope you like the new one, too.

**Me:** stalking is terrible. I have drama today and stalker is in my class. Yay me. I'm glad you like my story, and even gladder that you like Emily! No worries, since Emily _is_ a carnation of myself in the phiction, I won't kill myself off. It's too much fun to get in there and mess with the story. And you hope that Emily will soon like the Phantom and not think that he's a lunatic? No worries. I won't give away everything, but I WILL tell you this: Emily isn't as tough as she'd like to think she is, and she has a soft spot for underdogs, since she was one for a long time. I'm not quite sure how much of it I'm putting in, being that Emily is me and I don't know if I want to deal with all the baggage, but a lot of Emily's past will be coming through and we'll see that she's not just the comic relief that she's been thus far. I just hope I don't steal the spotlight from all the original characters like Christine and the Phantom!

_Yes, so, I guess I could have updated earlier, but I've had an odd week with an exam, and work, AND! I have some exciting (well, actually, I guess that no one really cares, but I'll tell you anyways) news. Exciting for me – the rest of you can look on with general interest. Who remembers my _**Another Screwed-Up Version of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**_? You know, the fanfic? No one remembers? Well, remember the friend who I had playing Davy Jones? No one? Alrighty, well, he and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend! Even though he isn't masked or tragically flawed or anything like that, he plays the guitar and is still older than me (by a year, but still, it's something!) So with work and school and Rob, updates may be a little further apart. But I'll try!_

_To those of you who DO remember the fic, whatever will happen between his and my character in the third _**Another Screwed Up Version of Pirates of the Caribbean**_? Jack won't like this…_

_Yes, so, Emily will get into this chapter a bit and screw around with the Phantom. Yay for MSN! Oh, yes, and the poem is important for the end of the story, as are the lyrics from _Just Another Poor Boy _from a few chapters back._

_-_

After tearing the letter apart, Emily looked at the clock. She had a half hour to work still, and she hadn't had her break. A big crowd of people were making their way to customer service and Meg and Naama signed onto their tills. Kaitlyn, by this time, was long gone, as well as Christine. It was just the three of them. She puller the MP3 player from her ears and tucked it into her purse.

"I'll be right back. I'm getting some chips." Emily let herself out. "Anyone else want anything? The valentine's candy is already out."

"No, thanks." Naama replied. "Are you sure you're okay, though?"

"Yeah." Emily sighed. "I'll be back. Watch my purse, okay?"

"Alright."

Leaving her Jack Skellington purse under the lottery counter, Emily took twenty bucks and went to get some nacho chips and chocolate milk, one of her favorite snacks. As she made her way down the isles and disappeared from view, a shadow slipped out of the back room. Neither Naama nor Meg noticed it because they where busy with customers, and the customers didn't notice or car to point out to them that someone was taking a purse from under the lottery counter.

-

Clutching the lottery girl's purse under his arm, the Phantom slipped back into the back room and quietly tapped its side wall. A tiny squeaking noise could be hear as a door opened, revealing a ladder that led to the ceiling. There were many similar doors and ladders throughout the superstore – this is how the Phantom made his rounds each day without being caught. The ceiling tiles hid him from any prying eyes and, other than the dust, it was a rather cozy way for him to get from one place to another.

Climbing the ladder with a practiced ease, he made his way to the coat room. He knew that the person closest to the lottery counter at the Superstore was Naama from customer service, and her purse and jacket were usually on the end of the racks…

After riffling through Naama's belongings, the Phantom found what he was looking for: an address book.

With a mischievous grin, the Phantom took his findings and snuck back to his home under photo. He would find out everything he could about this girl and nip this little resistance issue in the bud.

He emptied the lottery girl's purse first, pawing past the feminine products and travel sewing kit. He looked through her calendar, but there was nothing useful there. He plugged her MP3 player into his computer and started to download all of the songs. Then, while listening to the music he'd taken (most of which was depressing or angry, except for the one he recognized as the "Numa Numa" song), he started through the notebook he found.

Mostly it was full of lyrics from songs, none of them her own creation. Some of the songs he knew, and some of them he had to guess at. The last page, however, had something that he would never have expected from the lottery girl, given the way she acted. It was a poem.

_**The Butterfly **_

_He had her there, resting on the palm of his hand for a while._

_She was all he ever wanted._

_Sometimes her wings were closed._

_Motionless._

_**At other times, she spread her wings open in the bright sunshine,**_

_**displaying her colorful patterns.**_

_**He truly loved her.**_

_**She knew that.**_

_He told her she was special and beautiful, he saw the beauty._

_He appreciated her true colors._

_But he couldn't keep her._

_He knew that._

_**She was born to fly**._

_She had been beautiful in his hand, but in flight she soared._

_In the garden amongst the colorful, sweet-fragranced flowers._

_Her habitat._

_Free._

_**In letting her go, he made her happy.**_

_**But she was always to remember his warmth and his love.**_

_**Always and forever.**_

_**For all of eternity.**_

The Phantom read over the hastily penned words again. Lyrics he could understand – he often saw the teenagers in photo bobbing heir heads and muttering out odd little rap ditties – but a poem? For the lottery girl?

It made him laugh.

The rest of her purse held little interest for him – a stuffed Captain Jack Sparrow, a bad drawing of a key on some coffee-stained cloth and a few spare pens.

The Phantom quickly put the purse back the way it had been and put the MP3 player back in, rushing back to Customer Service and replacing it before the lottery girl got back from her break. Then he went back for something he hoped would give a little more help: Naama's address book.

There was a long list of friends and their addresses, phone numbers, and email addresses. It took a while before he finally found the one he was looking for, but there, under the E's, Emily's personal information was there for his prying eyes.

The Phantom quickly added her to MSN and then replaced the address book. He had something punishing in mind for the lottery girl and her friends.

-

When Emily got back to the lottery counter, she handed Naama and Meg some chocolate and took her seat.

"I told you no!" Naama said.

"You know I never listen." Emily ripped into her chips.

"I don't like milk chocolate." Meg muttered, pushing hers towards Naama.

"Stop wining, you chocolate racist." Emily muttered.

"Thanks." Naama rolled her eyes at Meg and took a bite. "It's so busy today."

"Ha, I get to go home in twenty minutes." Emily replied.

"Uh… so do we." Naama replied.

"Never you mind correcting me!" Emily turned on her MP3 player and munched on her chips. "I'm stupid and I like it that way."

-

Upon arriving home, Emily went about her usual business: stealing her mother's slippers, putting on her pajamas (pink with kitties on them), eating a scoop of sherbet and plopping herself in front of her computer, heading directly for MSN. Naama and Kaitlyn would be on soon – nothing made a bad day better then chatting it up with her friends and simultaneously pissing off her mother by hogging the computer.

Until she got the message saying that someone named _PhantomGuy_ wanted to be added to her list.

Now, Emily is a lot of things, but sensible isn't one of those things. So, deciding to also piss the PHANTOM off, if this was indeed him, she added him and started to chat.

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: are you who I think you are?_

_PhantomGuy says: I am the Phantom of the Superstore. I believe I sent you a letter earlier._

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: you sunovabitch!_

_PhantomGuy says: excuse me?_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: who the hell do you think you are, ordering me around? And where did you get my email, anyways?_

_PhantomGuy says: I have my ways._

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: well I have something to tell you:_

_PhantomGuy says: and what would that be?_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: bugger off and leave Christine alone. No one wants to be bothered by some fruit cup with no face. _

_PhantomGuy says: :-O!!!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: Oh, I will spam your ass off the internet!_

_PhantomGuy says: :-O!!!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: ASS!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: ASS!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: ASS!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: ASS!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: ASS!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: ASS!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: ASS!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: ASS!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: ASS!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: ASS!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: ASS!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: ASS!_

_PhantomGuy says: Stop it!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: You stop it!_

_PhantomGuy says: You're going to pay for this!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: Like ass I am. Consider yourself blocked._

_PhantomGuy says: You will regret this!_

_Queen-of-the-mole-people says: Hot damn, is that a threat, no face?_

_PhantomGuy says: :-O!!!_

_**Queen-of-the-mole-people has left the conversation.**_

Adrenalin pumping, Emily logged off the computer. She reached for the phone to dial someone's number – she didn't know who's, nor did she care at the moment – and it rang before she got the chance.

She picked it up. "Hello?"

"You will regret this, lottery girl!" And angry voice growled.

Before she could answer, the dial tone met Emily's ear. Setting the phone back in its cradle, she went to sit at the piano, thinking.

_I'm so beyond screwed._

-

A few moments later, Christine logged onto her computer and found an email in her inbox.

_Dearest Christine,_

_I know that you've befriended that lottery girl, but I must insist that you don't "hang out" with her anymore. Otherwise, you'll find that I'm not the friendly Phantom you've come to know._

_Your obedient Friend and Angel,_

_S.G._

_-_

Kaitlyn was surprised to get a strange call out of nowhere from Emily, telling her to come over right away. She was even more surprised to find Naama walking up the drive to Emily's house.

"What are you doing here?" Naama asked.

"Emily phoned and told me to come over…" Kaitlyn replied.

"… And to stay off of the internet?" Naama added.

"… Yeah… do you know what the problem is?"

"No." Naama rang the doorbell and they waited by the front. "Do you think she's in trouble?"

Before Kaitlyn could answer, Emily, mascara streaked from tears and hair in a wild mess from being pulled at, opened the door.

"Guys," she whimpered, "We've got a really big problem!"

-

_YES! A new chapter with some humor AND plot!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing at all. _

**Tsuyayaka:** Let me think… no. Well, actually, maybe.

**Skye:** I'm so glad you like it! Threats are exciting. The MSN part was way too much fun to write. I haven't had MSN for a few years now, but I remember picking stupid names like that and bothering people on my contact list.

**Me:** Yes he is! But at least he's sexy at it. I love the poem, too. I heard it for the first time and was like, OMIGOD! And I just had to write it down. I forget where I put my notebook, though…

**Erik's Muse:** The face was supposed to have angry eyebrows, but it didn't work once I'd exported it to Ah, well. I loved writing that part. Spammin' it up. Heck yes.

**Dark-hearted rose:** Yes, it is confusing. I had way too much fun writing that part. I know I'd take advantage of the internet if the Phantom had MSN. And what better name for him than, "Phantom Guy"? After all, my name was "Queen-of-the-Mole-People". Thanks, he is cool. You don't have to read the story; on my profile thing is a long conversation we had before we were dating. He's such a silly goose. And the best part is, he not only accepts my obsessions, he thinks they're cute! I HAVE FINALLY FOUND A DECENT GUY! I love the poem, too. I think it's anonymous. I just _had_ to stick it in there after I heard it.

**Chloe Rides a Land Shark:** Yay! I'm glad you liked it. I shall update… now.

**LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath:** Yes, it is on the popular side. I love that song very much. On a bad day, it totally brightens my day. NUMA NUMA, YAY! I was actually planning, for the last few chapters, to bring in all the reviewers for minor cameos, but if you want… you can be in the next chapter after this one. You can be… hmmm… well, I'll think of that soon enough. If you have any requests, though, let me know. Send me a PM of your description and such, and a few random lines that you'd like to say, alright? And don't worry; you won't forfeit the cameo at the end if I end up putting that in.

**Sands-agent:** it amused me, too. Thank god for the internet!

**Haleybob**: You think so? Well, I'm glad you like it. I hope that there's one… though, I hope there's a phantom of everything. So I may just be a bit odd. BUT! I'd like a Phantom of the Superstore the best.

_Yes, sometimes my friends/family have to hold me down when I get in the mood to defy everyone. It's rare, but in an extreme like this I imagine that this would happen. And I do kick. Thank god they forgive me after. My friends are the best._

_-_

Naama and Kaitlyn had to practically tie Emily down to keep her from flinching and pacing around like an idiot while they found out, in detail, what exactly had transpired via the internet and the telephone. Then they got really pissed off at her.

"Why the hell would you mock him like that?" Kaitlyn shouted. "Are you an idiot?"

"YES I AM!" Emily muttered. "I just… I dunno… got all pissy at him."

"Emily, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with her." Naama sighed. "You really pulled a new level of stupid today."

"Do you realize he can, like, _kill_ you?" Kaitlyn asked.

"… I do now…"

"How did he even know your email and phone number?" Naama asked.

"How should I know?" The phone gave a shrill ring in the other room. Emily flinched and ignored it.

"You're such a moron." Kaitlyn muttered. "I ought to beat you for this."

"I never meant to actually piss him off…" Emily muttered.

"So you call him 'no face'?" she shouted. "Yeah, Emily, that's not going to piss him off, is it?"

"You really need to learn the difference between intelligent ways to handle problems and complete loss of common sense." Naama got up and picked up the phone when the other girls did nothing. She listened for a moment, and then handed it to Emily. "It's for you."

Emily flinched. "Get it away from me!"

"It's not a man." Naama promised.

Emily took the phone and listened for a moment. She made a few half-hearted attempts to argue with whoever was on the other line, but in the end she said, "Okay, fine. Whatever." And hung up, a fresh batch of tears bubbling up.

Kaitlyn lost the anger in her eyes and leaned over her friend. Naama joined her and the two hugged Emily tight.

"What's the matter?" Naama asked with Kaitlyn echoing not far behind her.

Emily gave a sad sigh and muttered, "It was my boss. They got an anonymous call about my bad behavior at work, stealing money from the change. I'm fired."

"The Phantom?" Kaitlyn murmured.

Emily burst out sobbing and Naama answered for her, "The Phantom."

-

Meanwhile, Christine was avoiding the computer with every essence of her being. The email scared the hell out of her, as you can very well imagine. And when the phone rang, it scared her even more.

"H-hello?" she whispered, cupping the receiver in her hand.

"Hi, Christine?" a made voice cleared its throat on the other line. "Hi, it's, uh… Raoul."

"… Raoul?"

"Yeah, uh… the price checker?"

"Oh, yeah." She gave a sigh of relief. "Look, I really appreciate the help you gave me today. That guy was really creeping me out."

"Oh, well, you're welcome…" he cleared his throat again. "Look, I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie or something…"

"… A movie?"

"Yeah, like, with me. You don't have to, though, if you don't want to, but…"

"Uh…" Christine put a hand to her head, clearing her thoughts. "I don't…"

"There's something playing at the cheap theatre tonight." He added.

"Oh… uh…" she thought for a moment. "I guess… what time?"

"Is… uh… eight okay?"

"… Sure…"

"Okay, so… where do you live?" Raoul asked.

"WHAT?"

"So I can, you know, pick you up."

"Oh…" Christine gave him an address. "See you at eight, then."

"Okay. Bye."

Christine clicked the phone into the receiver. Who the hell did this Phantom thin k he was, anyways, telling her who she could and could not befriend? Emily was on the strange side, but at least she offered a few tidbits of advice to avoid the masked freak.

Christine went off to get dressed for her date. _To hell with that phantom,_ she thought. _Any decisions affecting my life are to be made by me. He just bugger off._

-

"Call her." Kaitlyn muttered, shoving the phone in Emily's face.

"For what?" Emily asked. "'Oh, how're you doing, Christine? Just so you know, your stalker just got me fired.' I'm not telling her anything until I can get it straight in my own head, first."

"There's not time for getting things straight." Naama muttered. "With the way you mouthed off to him, you could be getting all of us in danger."

"If you get me killed over this, Emily, I swear to god," Kaitlyn growled. "I will rip your eyes out with my bare hands."

"God damn you." Emily muttered. "What if her parents pick up?"

"Ask to talk to Christine." Naama replied. "What, do you think they'll read your mind over the phone?"

Kaitlyn began to dial the phone. "You're going to talk to her."

"Like hell I am."

"It's ringing." Kaitlyn sighed.

"Bugger to that." Emily replied, standing. "Who wants hot chocolate?"

"Emily, come on!" Naama shouted.

"Here!" Kaitlyn ran at Emily with the phone.

"You can go screw a goat. I'm not-"

Before Emily could continue, Naama tackled her and pushed her to the floor. Kaitlyn straddled her and slammed the phone against Emily's ear with an audible thud.

"JESUS CHRIST IN A CRACKER BOX!" Emily muttered. "THAT HURT!"

-

Christine stood, ready to go out for her date, in a pair of dark jeans and a slinky black shirt. The phone was a few inches from her ear after hearing the person on the other line scream in place of a hello.

"Uh…" Christine cleared her throat. "Emily?"

"Jesus…" Emily's voice came over the phone. "Uh… hi."

"… Hi."

"… What'cha doing?"

"Uh… I'm about to go to a movie…"

"… Cool…"

"For the love of god, tell her!" Kaitlyn's voice could be heard.

"She kicked me!" Naama's voice followed.

"Then get off of me, you creeps!" Emily shouted.

"Just tell her already!" Naama replied.

"Then get your nails out of my ankles!"

"… Tell me what?" Christine asked.

"Uh… there's been a little mishap with your… uh… stalker." Emily replied.

"… What?"

"Well, let's just say that you and Meg need to come over right away. We have something to discuss." After a pause, she added, "And while you're here you can pry these two lunatics from me."

"Uh… I'm about to go out…" Christine replied. "With the… uh… price checker."

"Mr. Long hair?" Emily groaned. "Ditch him, okay? This is more important. And call Meg, alright?"

"Why can't you?"

"I've, uh… got a bit of a phone phobia at the moment, alright?" Emily sighed. "Just get your asses over here. Kaitlyn isn't exactly safe to be around when she's this angry."

-

Still decked out in her date clothes, Christine pulled on her parka and went out to meet Raoul's beat-up Volkswagen beetle. It was red, dented, scratched… and one of the cutest cars she'd ever seen before.

Raoul looked even better than the beetle. His hair was brushed away from his face and he was wearing plain jeans and a white button up shirt under his open jacket. The smile he gave her was the best thing she'd seen all day.

_I'm going to kill Emily for wrecking this._ Christine promised herself.

Christine made her way to the car and opened the door.

"I can't go."

The smile practically went _splat_ off his face. "Why?"

"There's a big emergency." Christine sighed, running a hand through her hair. "You know Emily, right?"

"The crazy one with raccoon eyes?"

"That's her." Christine tried to remember why she'd befriended the big idiot in the first place if all she did was wreck dates. "She's in trouble and she needs me. My other friends are at her house already."

"Why can't she just get help from them?" Raoul asked.

"It… kind of concerns me as well." Christine replied. "If she get's in trouble, so do I."

"Oh." Raoul nodded, looking down at the steering wheel. Disappointment radiated from him.

_I'm going to burn all Emily's eyeliner for this._

Suddenly, Raoul looked up at her. "You know her address, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll give you a ride, at least." Raoul offered. "At least then we can… you know…" he blushed. "Spent a bit of time together."

"You don't mind?" Christine asked.

"No." he gave her a smile, smaller than the first one, but still, it was something. "Maybe you can tell me a bit about the problem, and I can help you out."

_Like hell you can. _"Uh… sure." Christine replied, getting into the car. "I'd really appreciate that."

-

Emily wasn't exactly in a good mood. She'd been tackled and beaten by her two best friends, and then she was mocked all over again once Meg had arrived. So, when she saw Christine _and_ that bloody price checker at her door, she was, to say the least, less then pleased.

"What part of 'ditch Mr. Long Hair' do you not comprehend?" Emily demanded.

Raoul blushed just the tiniest bit. "Hello there, raccoon eyes."

"Screw you." Emily grabbed Christine's arm and yanked her into the house. "Now bugger off."

"I told him everything." Christine shouted.

"You WHAT?" Emily screeched. "After all the shit I've been through, you go and spill everything to someone who can't even get his fricken _hair_ out of his eyes?" She pointed to the beetle in her driveway. "And what the hell is that thing? My parents are going to be pissed when they come home and see that eyesore."

"What do you mean, 'shit you've been through'?" Christine asked.

Emily sighed. "You say you told him everything?"

"Right down to you're sad tale of stalkers and hiding." Raoul replied.

"You, shut up." Emily muttered. "The girls are downstairs. Come on."

The couple followed Emily down the stairs. Christine tried to understand why the dark girl she'd met earlier that day was wearing pink pajamas, but decided not to question things that didn't matter.

Naama, Kaitlyn and Meg were sitting around on the couch. Naama's eyes widened when she got a glimpse of Raoul. She _loved_ long hair on guys, and now that Raoul's face was visible…

He was smoking hot like peppers in the summer, to put it lightly.

"Christine's told the price checker everything." Emily announced.

"I have a name." Raoul replied.

"A name with little importance or consequence in this house tonight." Emily replied. "And, to fill you in…" she handed Christine a piece of paper. "Your stalker somehow got his filthy hands on my phone number, email and who knows what else. This is the conversation we had."

Raoul and Christine began to read over the piece of paper.

"You called him 'no face'?"

"She is an idiot." Kaitlyn muttered.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" Emily muttered.

"Sit down and shut up." Meg muttered.

Naama moved to make room for Emily. In a low whisper, she asked, "Did you know he was actually attractive under that hair?"

"He's a bloody bugger." Emily muttered. "He called me raccoon eyes."

"… You do wear more eyeliner than is humanely healthy…" Naama reminded her.

"… Shut up."

"So, Emily also went and got herself fired." Kaitlyn sighed.

"What?" Christine looked up from the paper.

"It's your jack ass stalker who got me fired. They think I stole. I would NEVER steal!" Emily growled.

Christine almost brought up the email she'd received, but she remembered now why she was friends with Emily and decided that the poor girl had been through enough. "He set you up?"

"Yes." Emily crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the carpet. "Now I'm poor."

"But maybe they'll need someone to fill your position…" Kaitlyn mused. "I wouldn't mind making a little money…"

"So what?" Raoul interrupted. "Emily's fired. What does that have to do with the rest of us?"

"The Phantom's going for Christine's friends." Naama replied.

"And you weren't invited into this in the first place, Long Hair." Emily interrupted.

"As I was saying," Naama went on, glaring at Emily to silence her, "He knows what went on today. He knows what we were talking about. That means everyone involved is in danger."

"Which, once again, does not include long hair and thus he can go home." Emily added.

"He can probably help us!" Meg sighed. "Just shut up and give him a chance."

"… Have you thought of… I don't know… getting him to come out into the open?" Raoul asked.

" … Who in the what now?" Emily asked.

"I mean, Christine's already gone to him. Why don't we get him to come out so everyone sees him and knows that he exists?"

"Are you high or something?" Emily exclaimed. "How in the hell would that help us?"

"We could get _rid_ of him, you idiot!" Raoul snapped.

"Oh…"

"I mean, it sounds like he won't stop until he gets what he wants, and what he wants is Christine." Raoul sighed. "If he's kept from her, he'll want to come get her, even if that means risks for him."

"So I'm supposed to just sit there and be bait?" Christine asked.

"Uh… kind of."

"No." Christine muttered.

"Have you not heard a word we've been saying?" Naama asked. "He's _dangerous_. What's to keep him from doing something terrible to someone once he shows himself?"

"We could all loose our jobs!" Meg exclaimed.

"Ha, ha, it doesn't affect me." Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Fine, fine." Raoul sighed and took a seat on the chair across from Emily, earning a glare. "Let's try to think of something else."

They talked for the next two hours, but none of them came up with anything. In the end, Meg, Naama, Kaitlyn, Christine and Raoul left Emily's house with no idea what they could do to stop the strange chain of events. But at least one thing was certain: Emily still thought Raoul was annoying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_-_

It was nearly a week before Christine, Naama and Meg worked together. Emily and Kaitlyn were both searching for jobs and rarely had time to get together with the other girls.

Raoul and Christine, on the other hand, were growing to be extremely close. Both were convinced that they were falling in love, much to the chagrin of the other girls. The rest of the store seemed to blur and fall away for Christine – whenever she glimpsed Raoul skating by with his hair in his face, she imaged hid beneath those golden locks and a smile appeared on her face.

-

Meanwhile, the Phantom was getting more and more pissed as the days went by. Not only had that stupid lottery girl insulted him via the internet, but his Christine had betrayed him! And with that stupid little price checker!

But being that he was, after all, the Phantom, he had more than a few ideas on how he could make the price checker pay. And, considering the way that his punishment of the lottery girl had worked so well, he had a pretty good idea which plan he would choose.

-

Raoul skated up to the customer service with a sad-looking mouth peaking out from under his hair. Christine let him and gave him a tight hand-squeeze.

"What's the matter?"

"They're talking about firing me." Raoul replied.

"What? Why?"

"Apparently, I'm too slow." Raoul sighed and gave her a tight hug. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"That's not fair! You always bring us stuff when we need it!"

"Well, he is a _bit_ slow…" Naama muttered.

"But it isn't fair!"

"What isn't fair?" a familiar voice asked.

Everyone turned and saw Emily, dressed in a brown double-breasted jacket and blue jeans tucked into her black boots, followed by Kaitlyn in a red parka with the hood up, blue jeans and fuzzy brown and black boots.

"Emily! Kaitlyn!" Naama leaned over the counter and gave her and Kaitlyn a hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're both applying here." Kaitlyn replied.

"I can't work anywhere without you guys." Emily sighed, brushing a lock of dark hair from her face. "But what's the matter?"

"They want to fire me." Raoul muttered.

"… Why?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Apparently, I'm too slow." Raoul replied.

"Oh, like hell you are." Emily turned and glared towards photo. "That ass is getting you fired, too."

"Then I'm doomed." Raoul muttered.

"Like ass you are." Emily straightened her coat. "I'm going to teach that ass a lesson."

"I thought you didn't like him." Naama muttered with an eyebrow raise.

"I don't, but I'm not letting that idiot fire anyone else the way he did me." Emily set out for Photo. "You guys wait here."

"Wait!" Naama cried. "You'll get in trouble!"

"I lost my job. What else is there?" Emily called over her shoulder.

"She's screwed." Kaitlyn sighed.

-

Upon entering Photo, Emily ran to the back and began to search the shelves for a lever or doorknob, something that could open the Phantom's home. The other customers paid her no mind.

After a good ten minutes, she found something: a button. When she pressed it, there was a dull _click_ and the shelves started to come out towards her like a door.

"I'm coming for you, ass hole!" she hissed.

"Emily, no!" before she could open the door, Raoul's form came barreling down the isle and he slammed right into her. The two of them leaned against the "door" and their weight pushed it back until it latched.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Emily snapped.

"I can't let you piss him off anymore." Raoul hissed. "He already took your job. Do you want him to destroy your life?"

"I just want to get back at him for everything!" Emily hissed.

"I know!" Raoul replied. "Don't you think I want the same thing?"

"… But what about your job?"

"I can live without a job." Raoul shrugged. "Something else will come up. Skating around for eight fifty an hour isn't worth getting everyone else in trouble."

Emily looked down at her feet. "Yeah…"

"I appreciate the thought, though." He gave her shoulder a pat. "Come on. No one else has seen you. They miss you."

"Alright…" Emily let him pull her out of Photo. "But this doesn't mean we're friends."

"Yeah, whatever."

-

Very few things can piss of a Phantom. But when a certain Phantom is listening to music (some of the weird music from the lottery girl's MP3 player, even though he'd never admit it) and he's interrupted… yeah, that's bound to piss him off. And when the people interrupting him turn out to be the very two people keeping him from what he wanted…

That pissed him off more.

A new plan began to formulate in the Phantom's head. He could use this to his advantage. He could get rid of them both…

_Yes,_ he thought, tapping his fingers lightly as though eh was playing the piano as he thought, _that should work nicely._

-

On her break, Christine was surprised to get a letter with her name written on the envelope in spiky red ink. A seal of red wax held it closed until she ripped it open.

_My Dearest Christine,_

_I understand that you and the price checker have an… affection for one another. I also understand that, against my wishes, you have continued your friendship with the lottery girl._

_If you want _any_ of your little friends working in this store by tomorrow, I suggest that you withdraw your friendship from the lottery girl. As for the price checker, he can stay if you come to visit me tonight._

_Kind Regards,_

_S.G._

Christine looked up from the paper and gave a deep sigh, closing her eyes. What choice did she have?

_-_

"I'm telling you, come May 25th Davy Jones will be dead." Emily was saying to Naama.

"But at least Jack will be back."

"But Davy…!"

Christine entered the Customer Service with a dazed look.

"They shouldn't kill him off, right, Christine?" Emily asked, prodding her curly-haired chum.

Christine didn't answer.

"They should because he KILLED Jack!" Naama laughed.

"That was the Kraken." Emily replied. "Right, Christine?"

"Emily…"

"You're crazy." Kaitlyn sighed.

"Right?" Emily prodded.

"Just shut up!" Christine shouted.

"… what?" Emily asked.

"Look, why are you even talking to m?" Christine snapped. "It's not like we're friends."

"But-"

"Don't bother." Christine turned and began to go through the cigarettes. "I don't want to be friends with you. Bugger off."

"But-"

"You're weird, okay? You're freak." Christine shook her head. "I can't stand you."

Emily stood staring at the back of Christine's head. Kaitlyn motioned as though she was about to punch Christine, but Emily shook her head.

"You're just like the rest of them, aren't you?" Emily murmured. "All those pretty girls who care about nothing but their reputation and their hair… you're just like them. I thought you were different." Tears broke form Emily's eyes and ran down her face. "You're a bitch."

Emily turned and left the Superstore. Kaitlyn looked back at Christine with an angry glare, and then followed her out.

Christine turned to look Naama in the eye. "I just…"

"They're right." Naama turned and looked at the empty lottery chair. "You are a bitch."

"But-"

"Don't bother." Naama replied. "We aren't friends anymore. We're co-workers, and that means I don't have to talk to you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_Disclaimer: We've been over this already. Who even reads this, anyways?_

**Skye:** Yes, poor Emily! She's broke as a stump and, on top of that, Raoul's butting in where he does not belong! And on top of that, we have Christine. Although her problem _is_ understandable, I do agree that she could have at least _tried_ to do something to make it better. But then, I did leave off at a bit of a nasty place, didn't I? We'll see what happens later. Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews!

**Me:** Well, as much as I would love to disagree with you, it does seem as though Christine has been rather mean. As for the killing of Raoul and Emily… I dunno! I make no promises. It is rather fun to have them in the story, BUT! It is also fun to kill of characters…

**PhantomOfThePunjab:** Yay tense! I'm glad you like the plot, and thus… I UPDATE!

**PhantomoftheBasket:** Holy crap in a carpet, calm down! I'm not angry and I'm updating now. EVERYTHING IS GOOD!

_-_

With the newly gained cold shoulder from Naama and the hatred that she _knew_ that Naama, as well as Emily and Kaitlyn, had for her, Christine had one of the worst shifts ever, even worse than the weeks that she was training.

And, of course, it didn't help that she'd have to go to the Phantom afterwards.

Naama signed out a full fifteen minutes earlier than Christine and, without a word, began to pack her things and leave. _This is my chance,_ Christine thought. _I can make everything better. They know about the Phantom. They'd understand._

"Naama…" Christine's voice came out as a small, lonely whisper.

"Don't bother me." Naama opened the door and left without a backwards glance.

-

The final fifteen minutes of Christine's shift ticked by just slowly enough to make her think she would loose her mind. Finally, with five minutes to go, the store had slowed down enough for Raoul to skate over to customer service to keep her company.

"What's with the long face?" Raoul asked, giving her a pat on the head. "The whole firing thing isn't for sure yet. And besides, I think I still get a two weeks notice after that, or something."

Christine didn't bother to mention that the two weeks notice was something the employee had to serve if they _decided_ to quit. "I screwed up."

"What do you mean?"

_Four minutes left._ A voice in Christine's head muttered, counting off the minutes until her encounter with the Phantom.

"I can't talk right now." Christine whispered, her eyes rolling pointedly to the ceiling. "_He_ might be listening…"

"Oh." Raoul nodded, his gaze following hers.

Christine reached into her pocket, grabbing the note she'd gotten earlier. She slipped it up against her palm, holding it there with her thumb and shielding it from any prying eyes. She then grabbed Raoul's hand and pulled him towards him, slipping the note into his fist. To anyone watching, it just looked like she was holding his hand.

_Three minutes left._

"Read this." Christine whispered, "After you leave."

"We get off at the same time." Raoul reminded her.

Christine sighed, shaking her head. "No. I have to stay."

Raoul's eyes widened as he took in her meaning. "Like hell you are," he muttered, borrowing one of Emily's favorite lines.

"I can't do anything about it." Christine replied.

_Two minutes left._

"Yes, you can." Raoul didn't bother to lower his voice anymore. "You can't just give into him, Christine! He can't keep you a prisoner here."

"Oh, no?" Christine's eyes filled with tears. "He's threatening to take everyone's jobs. I had to stop being friends with Emily to keep you here. That's what he said in the note."

"You stopped being friends with Emily?" Raoul repeated.

"Well, you didn't like her." Christine replied, trying to justify her earlier actions. "But everyone hates me now."

"Why?" Raoul asked.

"Because I couldn't explain why I couldn't be friends anymore." Christine's tears began their trail down her face. "I… I called her some mean things."

_One minute left._

Raoul shook her head. "You really are something."

"What do you mean?"

"Do friendships mean so little to you that you'll break them just because someone says so?" he asked.

"I did it to keep you here!" Christine protested. "You and Naama and Meg!"

Raoul shook his head. "You know, I had you all wrong."

"Raoul, no-"

"I say how friendly you were with the other girls and I thought that you'd be someone cool to hand out with." Raoul mutters, signing out and leaving the customer service. "But I guess no one really means enough to you for you to actually risk something for their friendship."

"Wait!"

Christine's voice was drowned out by an announcement, _"Attention customers, Superstore is now closing. Please select your final purchases and make your way to the front. Thank you and have a good night."_

Raoul was gone, and Christine's shift was over.

Christine stood for a moment, dazed. Then she signed out and ran outside, leaving her jacket and purse in her locker, forgotten.

She wasn't going to let this go bad.

-

Raoul had barely gotten his uniform off and slipped into a pair of jeans and a sweater before the doorbell rang. When he answered it, Christine was standing on the porch.

With no jacket.

Freezing cold.

In her uniform.

"… What are you _doing _here?" Raoul asked.

Christine came into the house without being invited, her words slurred and jittery from the cold. "Raoul, you're right. I can't just let all my friends go on his whims. I need your help."

"… What do you mean?" Raoul asked. "Aren't you supposed to be there with him…?"

"I can't be there with him. I need your help, though!" Christine grabbed his wrists, her cold fingers digging into his skin.

"With what?" Raoul breathed.

Your plan earlier." Christine whispered. "Where I'm the bait. I'll do it. I'll do anything to fix things."

"But we don't know if that's going to work." Raoul reminded her.

Overcome by emotion, she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Tears wet his sweater and she whispered, "Please."

Raoul's arms closed over her back, his grip protecting her from the cold and the fear that clawed desperately at her throat. "Alright." He murmured. "I'll help."

-

_OMIGOD! A completely serious and heart wrenching (I think) chapter! This is just to wet your appetites for tomorrow's chapter (I'm not sure if there shall be one or two). Thanks for reading! Now… REVIEW!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Disclaimer: We've been over this already. Who even reads this, anyways?_

**Tsuyayaka:** IT IS CUTE! And you're probably right… damn my spelling! Ha, ha, it _doesn't_ affect you. You win.

**Skye:** Poor Erik is right. I love how everyone feels bad for Emily, though. She's not even a cannon character and she has more fans than Christine! YAY!

**Me:** Yes… the plots… the ideas… MUA HA HA! Oh, it shall be grand fun!

**Robert, King of Movie Rentals**: it's about bloody time you reviewed. Yes, this is just for fun. If I put my mind to it, I can write better. I think. So I've been told. I have SO MUCH FUN writing this! As for replacing you… I don't think so… but we've been over this. I liked him first. And if you'd actually watch the bloody movie with me, you'd know what to do to replace _him_. I jest, of course. You're perfect the way you are. Now… you aren't in here because I started it before we started dating and I don't want to stick you in now and screw up the ending I have planned, and you're in the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ one because I needed someone to be Davy Jones with sexy blue eyes and you, my lad, have sexy blue eyes. And DON'T BE TELLING PEOPLE ABOUT THE END! I'm trying to wind a bit of suspense here. And, finally, me hearty, I don't think you'll be in this. And don't be threatening me.

**NazgulQueen:** a great chapter? THANKIES! I'm glad you like it, and I really, really, REALLY can't wait until you update your story. I was just clicking around for a good read and I got addicted. Figures.

_-_

The Phantom was a lot of things, he'd readily admit. He was impatient, demanding, dominant, frightening, manipulative, and a number of other negative things. When he was in a good mood, he also took notice of his positives – he was charming, talented, caring, and, strangely, submissive to those who cared for him, however few they're numbers where.

But as he watched Christine run from the Superstore, blatantly ignoring the instructions in his note, the Phantom took notice of another thing he was: fire-spitting mad.

With a low cry of rage, the Phantom tore back into his home under photo and set to work writing a letter. A letters of dismissal for that bloody price checker… that _Raoul_.

Clutching the pale envelopes in his fist, the Phantom made his graceful way through the ceiling and into Anne Giry's office. Anne was hunched over her computer, typing a mile minute, and didn't notice his presence.

The Phantom knocked on the wall, his knuckles releasing a rhythmic tap on the old white plaster.

Anne turned in her swivel chair, facing the Phantom. Instead of being frightened as one might imagine, she simply smiled and stood.

"Erik, what a lovely surprise!" she murmured.

The Phantom's face softened the tiniest bit. Anne was the only one who knew his name, other than the people who had once been his parents, and unlike them, she said the word with a friendly tone: _Erik_.

"I'm not here to visit." He murmured, holding out the letter. "This is for the price checker boy."

Anne took the letter in a cautious hand, her eyes searching his masked face for a motive. "Raoul, you mean…?"

"Yes. That one." The Phantom turned back and pulled on something in the wall, making the secret door open with a whisper of displaced air. "He's not to work here any longer. He's much too slow."

"Yes, I heard about the note you sent Carlotta." Anne replied, tapping the envelope lightly. "What is it really, Erik? The price checker that quit last year was twice as slow as Raoul and you didn't care one bit. We both know this isn't about the boy's speed."

The Phantom regarded her for a long moment, his eyes carefully glazed behind his mask. He wouldn't betray anything. "The boy is slow. Hire someone new. That Kaitlyn girl that's always hanging around here – she's put in an application, hasn't he? She's quick."

"I'm already considering her for photo." Anne replied. "Raoul is perfectly capable in his position. Be honest with me, Erik."

His resolve was slipping, she knew. He had always confided in her. He would blurt it our sooner or later. "Anne, please, just do as I ask."

"This is about Christine, isn't it?" Anne murmured.

Anne was quite familiar with Erik. She'd started as a cashier in the Superstore when she was just sixteen and, in the next nine years, she slowly made her way up to Store Manager. A few weeks after she'd made the big promotion, she had been leaving well after midnight when she heard a child crying. Curiosity had gotten the best of her and she ended up finding a deformed little old boy, perhaps eight years old at the most, curled up in photo. Meg was three then, and Anne was fully in tune with her mothering instincts. Looking past his deformity, she tried to help him, to take him home to give him some warm food and a comfortable bed.

But the little boy had refused. He wouldn't go with her, and he refused to tell her what had happened to him, where his parents where, and why he was in Photo long after closing. He told her only one thing: his name.

_Erik_.

Erik was an intelligent little boy. Unable to make him leave the Superstore and wanting him to have a home of his own, she finally agreed to let him build his home in the superstore, complete with all the tunnels and trap doors he wanted to get where he needed to go. Though he remained secretive all of the fifteen years that Anne had known him, Anne thought of Erik as her own son and learned a great deal about him. He had a need to be in control of things, no doubt because of his traumatic past, so she let him fire and hire a few employees every month. He needed to belong, so she let him become the Phantom of the superstore. He liked pretty things, so she let him take whatever he wanted from the store and use it in his home…

And he was very, very lonely.

After seeing Christine for the first time, Erik had begged Anne to hire her. Erik liked pretty things, and Christine was the most beautiful Anne had ever seen. But in her heart, Anne knew that a girl like Christine could never love Erik, so she threw out each and every one of Christine's applications. But Carlotta hired her anyways.

Anne had thought that she could protect Christine. She trained her herself and made sure to give Christine shifts that saw her out of Christine the moment it closed. But somehow (she was sure Meg was responsible for it in some way), Christine had gotten into the Phantom's home.

"Well?" Anne murmured when Erik didn't reply, "Is it Christine?"

The façade broke. The Phantom of the Superstore was no more. Now it was only Erik, and his voice came to her in a lonely whisper. "I love her, Anne. She's beautiful."

Anne sighed, putting a hand to her head. "You don't know anything about her, Erik. She's pretty. That's all. You don't know about her personality. It's what's inside that counts, you know."

"Her insides match her outside." Erik insisted.

"Erik," Anne replied, her voice gentle, "She already cares for Raoul."

"That's why I need to get rid of that insolent boy!" Erik cried. His anger bubbled up and he was the Phantom once more. In his rage he slammed his fist into the wall and turned into the dark doorway, putting a hand on the ladder that would lead him up to the rafters. "She doesn't know me yet! She will learn to care for me, once she has a chance to see who I am!"

"Erik, she won't see who you are if you force away everyone she cares about and make her your prisoner!" Anne replied. "No one will love you if your force them to!"

The Phantom's words died in his thought. Erik's eyes regarded Anne from the shadows, abused. Her words stung him more than any physical pain he's endured.

"I just want someone to love me." He murmured.

"I love you." Anne offered.

"No." Erik replied. "You pity me."

He was right. There was no use denying it. "But pity is akin to love…" she began to explain.

"No." Erik's voice turned hard and he began to climb up to the ceiling. "One can pity their enemies. Pity is not love."

-

Naama lay on the couch in her living room, her eyes glued to her television screen. _Edward Scissorhands_ was playing, but she wasn't paying any attention to the story line. Her mind was deep inside herself, mulling over the events of the day.

Naama took pride in being a kind, understanding person. She was one of the few people who could tolerate her friends at their worst. She dealt with every bit of stupidity and every single mistake with the loving patience of a sister.

When Meg was crying over a boyfriend-turned-ass hole, Naama was there to offer a shoulder to cry on and her best advice. When Kaitlyn was having a shitty week, Naama was there to mock the bitches responsible for it and help her forget about it. And when Emily needed to divulge one of her painful secrets, Naama would listen, no questions asked.

Naama was patient, kind, and loving. She had a bad day every once and a while, yeah, but she was never nasty to her friends.

Which, of course, made the incident of her calling Christine a bitch even worse.

Christine was a bitch, though. She'd turned her back on Emily, and for what? Because she was a little strange? Naama shook her head. _If Christine knew half of what I knew about Emily, she'd be sorry._

But still… with things as they where, the Christine thing was a little painful.

Just as the neighborhood was turning on poor Edward, the phone rang. With a sigh, Naama answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Naama?" a familiar voice on the other line cleared its throat. "It's, uh, Christine…"

"Why are you calling me?" Naama muttered, wondering whether she should just slam the phone back into its cradle or tell Christine what a coward she was, dumping Emily just because she was weird.

"Look, I know what you think after what happened with Emily at Superstore." Christine said, her voice quivering slightly. Was she about to cry? "I wasn't doing it to be mean. I had no choice."

"What do you…" Naama trailed off, giving a loud sigh. "I was the Phantom, wasn't it? I should have known."

"I need you to give me Emily's address." Christine sighed. "I've tried calling her and all she does is hang up on me."

"Okay, just a second…" Naama went into her purse and pulled out her address book. "Look, Christine, about what I said earlier… I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

-

Kaitlyn was a girl of action. Her friends were suffering, and she was going to do something about it…

And that meant bothering the hell out of the Phantom.

So, tossing an excuse about going to Emily's for a sleepover to her parents, Kaitlyn snuck to the closed Superstore and began throwing snowballs at the windows.

"Get out here you dirty bastard!" she hissed, taking pride in the loud _thumps_ that each snowball issued.

-

The Phantom looked up from the back of the CD he was reading in Photo. He'd taken one of the band's songs off the MP3 player he'd commandeered and he thought he'd give the CD a try. The band looked a little odd – dark and brooding on the back of the cover, not to mention a little psychotic – but their music plucked at a chord deep inside of him.

Of course, any music plucking was being drowned out by the loud _thumps_ near the windows.

Carefully placing the CD back in its spot, the Phantom donned his cloak and made his way to the front of the store.

-

Few things could turn Kaitlyn's blood cold like the ominous _creak_ of the door. She turned to see a dark figure stepping outside of the Superstore and regarding her with interest.

"Can I help you?" the figure asked.

Kaitlyn glared at him. "You're the Phantom, aren't you?"

He gave a low chuckle. "I am."

"Then you're the ass hole that got my friend fired."

The Phantom thought for a moment. "Are you referring to that lottery girl?"

"Her name is Emily, you idiot." Kaitlyn jabbed a finger at herself. "I'm Kaitlyn."

"From the application put in earlier today?" the Phantom asked.

"... Yes…"

"Such a shame that you're friends with that lottery girl." The Phantom shook his head. "Otherwise, I'd have given you the job."

"… What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Of course, you can always turn back the clock and make things right…" the Phantom took a few steps towards her. "Forget the lottery girl. You're smart; you'd do well in the Photo department. Stay quiet and obedient and you'll have a job of your own."

Kaitlyn glared at him with a look of disgust. "I don't betray my friends, ass hole." She stooped and, before he could do anything, she threw an ice ball straight at his face, knocking his mask off.

The Phantom scrambled back, covering his face. "You imbecile!"

Kaitlyn gave him a look of repulsion. "Leave my friends alone, you ugly bastard."

That did it. With a roar of anger, the Phantom was barreling after her.

Now, Kaitlyn is a girl of action, but, unlike her friend Emily, she was also a girl with some common sense. So she took off running.

-

Once Kaitlyn was out of the parking lot, the Phantom stopped chasing her. He went back to the spot where his mask had fallen, lifting it from the dirty snow. He fixed it to his face, grimacing at the cold, and then went back into the Superstore.

-

Emily was sitting sprawled across her chair, the book _The Ringmasters Daughter_ open on her lap. When a knock sounded at her door, she had a sinking feeling that she knew who it was. Opening the door proved that she was correct, because Christine was standing there in a man's parka (borrowed from Raoul, she'd later discover) and looking sheepish as can be.

"What in the hell do you want?" Emily asked.

-

_And happy Valentines Day to everyone! Cookies for whoever can think of there the "pity akin to love" thing came from. Think Shakespeare… oh, and the CD Erik is looking at is any one by _Nightwish_. I'm thinking Highest hopes._

_Oh, and by the way, as a thank you to all who reviewed... there are small cameos for everyone who wants them in the last two or three chapters. Just put a description of yourself (personality especially) and a few things you'd like to do and/or say in your review._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Disclaimer: Take a guess._

**Tsuyayaka:** yeah… thanks for that… P.S.: This tombstone… is that Riley? IS IT?

**Miranda:** I'm so glad you like it! I have lots of fun writing it. All hail the Phantom and his hiring and firing reasons! Yes, I am starting a cameo. Would you like to be in it?

**Lyra Raenes:** Erik SHOULD listen, and yet, he doesn't. My stalker followed me around all day the other day and I almost lost my mind. Being that I _am_ Emily, I'm allowed to say that I'm weird. I just asked a friend to rate my insanity and I'm 9.9. I've got 0.1 left to go before I start eating people. YAY!

**LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath:** I only remember one line in the whole play. That was _Twelfth Night_, by the way. Thanks for the info, I'll put you in soon. Probably the next chapter. But, you know, a name to go with the looks _might_ just help me a teensy-weensy bit? Unless you want to be referred to by your pen name…

**PhantomoftheBasket:** No worries. I'm used to you ignoring me by now… JUST JOKING! Yes, yes, you can TOTALLY be in this story. I am a regular updater. I take pride in it. I do need your description (hair, clothes, face, personality, all that jazz). I'll also need your name and a few lines you'd like to say, things you'd like to do, stuff you want to buy (or steal after the store is thrown into complete chaos), you know, all that lovely stuff.

**The-Phangirl-of-the-Opera:** Nightwish rules the world! BUT TARJA LEFT! It makes me so sad. _Wish I Had an Angel_ is one of my favorite songs. I'm sorry to hear about your grounding, but I'm glad you like this story! Thanks for the review, I hope you like my next chapters…

**Timeflies: **Yes. Kaitlyn wanted to make some trouble with the Phantom, and seeing as she's a good friend of mine, I let her have her moments of fame. Besides… I like snowballs. Naama is such a good friend, standing up for her friends no matter what. I wish all my friends where that defensive. I've been burned way to many times by people like Christine. I don't like being pitied, but you're right: at least she was honest.

**Me:** Yes, but I like being told that you love it all the same. I'll stick you in once the cameo appears. Thankies!

**Demonicdragonrider:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

**WanderingChild2007:** of course you can be in the cameo! I'll start that in the next chapter or so, I think. Welcome to FF. I'm relatively new myself, I've only been here for a year and a few months. I hope you like the rest of the story!

**Chloe Rides a Land Shark: **I'm glad you think so! I'll start the cameo soon, thanks for wanting to be a part of it!

**_Okay, guys, the last chapter is fast approaching. If you want to be in the cameo, you HAVE to give me your info before I get chapter fourteen up, alright? Otherwise, no cameo for you. Sorry._**

_-_

Christine cleared her throat. Emily's hair was in a rather challenging style today, all dark, shining tangles, and her eyes where rimmed with a deep red. It made her look like a cross between the girl from My Chemical Romance's _Helena_ video and a crazed fairy from hell. "Hi, Emily."

"Need I repeat myself?" Emily asked, her gaze stony.

"Look, Emily, I just need-"

"What you need is to get your skinny ass out of my house and leave me the hall alone."

"Can I just talk for a minute?"

"Let me think… no." Emily muttered. "You can run along now."

"Emily, please." Christine's thumbs toyed with the too-long sleeves on the jacket. "Just let me talk for a minute."

Emily sighed, her body sagging as if a weight had been placed on her shoulders. "Fine." She made her way back into the living room and picked up her book, folding over a page and then snapping it shut.

Christine didn't know quite where to begin. "… Good book."

"Oh, yeah. Tons of fun. The main character tells you all about his life and then, in the end, he sleeps with someone who turns out to be his daughter, which he didn't know." Emily gave Christine a challenging look. "I guess liking a story like that makes me weird, doesn't it?"

Christine flinched. It did make her weird. But not in the way that Emily imagined. "I don't think you're weird."

"Right. So the whole, 'you're a freak' thing is just your little pretty-girl joke, right?" Emily muttered.

"The Phantom made me stop being friends with you." Christine murmured.

Strangely, Emily had nothing to say to that. Her mouth fell open in surprise, however, which wasn't exactly a flattering look for her.

"He said that, if I stopped being friends with you, he'd let everyone else keep their jobs." Christine muttered. Tears came to her eyes, pricking her with their bitter heat. "I should have done something to let you know that I wasn't serious…" The tears broke through her lashes, followed by another and another. "I wanted to keep everyone there, and I knew that you'd find a way to get past it if you thought it was him, and…"

By now, Christine was sobbing. She couldn't continue and, in a moment, she found Emily's arms around her, hugging her tight.

Christine pulled back and wiped her eyes. When she looked up at Emily she saw that she was crying, too, the red eyeliner tinting her tears slightly pink. Emily brought a hand to her face and delicately wiped one of her own tears away, marveling at its color.

"I fricken hate pink."

Christine laughed. "So you forgive me?"

"Yes." Emily sighed, wiping her tears away in earnest. "I should have known it was him."

Christine gave Emily a tight hug, catching her off guard. "Thanks so much. I had to fix this before I went back."

"… What do you mean, went back?" Emily asked.

Christine's face fell. "I'm going to draw out the Phantom and get rid of him once and for all."

"… You're going to be _bait_?" Emily murmured.

"Yes."

"Oh, god…" Emily didn't bother telling her not to do it. They both knew that other things had been tried and this was probably the only way they could get rid of him forever. "You understand the risks, right?"

Christine nodded.

"Oh, god," Emily ran a hand through her hair, settling a few of the tangles down a bit. "I'd never be brave enough to do that…"

Before Christine could reply, a loud knocking came from the door. Both girls turned to open it and say Kaitlyn standing there, her eyes wide and wild.

"Come see what I did!" she cackled.

-

About twenty minutes later, Meg, Christine, Raoul, Naama, Emily and Kaitlyn where making their way back over to the Superstore. After getting Kaitlyn's story, Christine refused to go check it out without everyone else involved going as well. Safety in numbers, after all… even though it was after midnight now and they really should have been home already.

Meg hadn't had a lot of shifts that week, so she really had no idea about the whole Christine-hates-Emily misunderstanding. Raoul filled her in while Christine got more and more nervous.

Suddenly, she shrieked, "I can't go! I can't do it!"

"What do you mean?" Naama asked, turning back to see Christine flipping out.

"What if he comes out and hurts us?" Christine whimpered.

"He won't." Kaitlyn replied, grinning. "I kicked his ass."

Naama nodded. "And besides, he stopped chasing Kaitlyn after she left the parking lot, remember? Even if he does come after us, we'll be safe."

"… I'm scared." Christine whispered.

Raoul fell back, slipping an arm around her. "Maybe Christine and I should stay behind…"

"No!" Meg interrupted. "Christine, Kaitlyn got rid of him for you. You need to see that. You need to know that you're safe."

Emily bit her lip, reaching into her pocket. She withdrew her battered MP3 player and, after clicking a few buttons, handed it to Christine. "Here. Listen to the favorites list. None of the scary songs are in there."

Christine gave a quick nod in thanks and plugged the MP3 player into her ears. The walk resumed a peaceful quietly after that as Christine bobbed her head along to Emily's less scary songs. She even had to admit that a few of them were even nice, like _Memories_ and _Ever Dream_.

Then, as they were creeping through the empty parking lot and up to the closed store, Christine gave out a shriek of terror and ripped the headphones from her ears, tossing the MP3 player to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Emily shouted, snatching the machine from the ground.

Christine pointed at Emily. "It… it had the song?"

"What song?" Raoul and Meg were calming Christine down now as Naama and Kaitlyn snatched Emily's MP3 player to see if it was broken. The back had fallen open and the battery disappeared into the snow.

"The one he played!" she whimpered. "About a poor boy!"

Naama knelt and, digging through the snow, produced the battery. Gathering the back of the mp3 player, she handed both items to Emily.

"… Okay, uh, Christine, that's a just song…" Emily muttered.

"Don't be an idiot." Kaitlyn added.

-

Still mulling over the snowball-wounds inflicted on him by that Kaitlyn girl, the Phantom heard the sounds of people muttering to each other outside while he was paroling the front of the Superstore. The glass in the windows was thin, letting him recognize a few of the voices.

Lottery girl, Kaitlyn and Christine.

Snatching a shovel and his cloak, the Phantom ran outside the Superstore.

-

Kaitlyn looked up at a slight noise. "Did anyone else hear an ominous creak?"

"… Alright, someone needs to lay off the bad horror movies…" Emily muttered.

"… Actually, I think I heard an ominous creak, too." Naama volunteered.

"I'm supposing that this might be connected to the ominous shadowed figure coming out of the superstore, then?" Raoul suggested.

Meg looked in the direction Raoul was facing. "Yes, I would assume so…"

"I told you this was a bad idea." Christine whimpered.

"Why can't you bloody people just leave me alone?" the Phantom growled, brandishing his shovel and advancing towards them, or, to be more precise, towards Christine.

"… He's got a shovel…" Meg pointed out.

Emily cleared her throat and grabbed Christine and Naama's arms, backing away. "Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea…"

Raoul cleared his throat. "Leave Christine alone."

Kaitlyn, deterred from her former glory in "kicking the Phantom's ass", stepped back to join the other girls with Meg not far behind. "Shit…"

The Phantom raised his shovel as though he was about to kit Raoul with it to get him out of the way. His fear was evident in his face, but Raoul stood, immobile, in front of the Phantom, blocking the path to Christine and the other girls.

"Raoul, you idiot, move!" Meg muttered.

The Phantom swung the shovel. Raoul ducked and when the shovel struck nothing but air, its motion pulled the Phantom off balance. He fell with a _thud_ onto the snow covered ground and the shovel went flying towards the girls. The five of them shrieked and Kaitlyn reached out and snatched the shovel before it hit her.

Raoul took a step back from the Phantom and Christine broke free from the others, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her.

There was a tense moment. The Phantom gazed up at the girls (and boy) in front of him, his eyes showering them with a look of pure undiluted hatred. They stood stock still, stunned with fear, as he slowly stood and started towards them. Glaring at Kaitlyn, he hissed, "You're holding my shovel."

Dazed, Kaitlyn looked down at the shovel in her hands. "So I am."

The Phantom put out a hand to snatch the shovel from her. Before she could think, Kaitlyn kicked him in the kneecap and turned, screaming at the top of her lungs, to run out of the parking lot. The Phantom swore under his breath and doubled over in pain. The fear spell broken, the others followed her, their voices joining hers in a primal howl.

-

_Oh my god…_

_Pissed off Phantom no good._

_A quick note to all the Erik lovers: Kaitlyn wanted to kick him and steal the shovel. Since some of these characters are real, I'm giving them the choice to do things that you might not agree with. This prevents me from making a Mary Sue out of certain characters (because there is such a thing as a sarcastic and/ or funny Mary Sue, believe me, I've read and written for them). So don't flame me about that. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Disclaimer: Take a guess._

**Sorceress Morgan le Fay:** Yes, I thought that part was rather funny. Of course you can be in the cameo. I'm too nice to say no to anyone. Just send me your info on a review or a PM.

**WanderingChild2007**: Yes you do! You're so lucky. She _was_ going to kick him there, but I told her NO! So, a kneecap is good enough.

**Tsuyayaka:** you're mean. IT IS SO THE TOMBSTONE!

**Timeflies:** How is he? Hmmm, good question… I guess we'll find out in this chapter, won't we?

**Erik's Muse:** Those ominous creeks are annoying. I will put you in it, but I will need more information than your name. Also… you can help Erik, but the cameo won't be an all out OMIGOD BEAT THE CHARECTORS TO DEATH! And whatnot cameo. That's an odd occurrence for me, but I do want the story to make a _little_ sense.

**Me:** I think "ominous" is my new favorite word. I like how I mix all those traits, too. Thanks for noticing! I'm trying to keep the story funny (shovels, oh, yeah) and still have some of the angst-seriousness that I love in fics. Thanks for reading!

**LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath:** Much better!

**The-Phangirl-of-the-Opera**: Oh, well. At least Tuomas is still there. He's awesome… mostly because he's the keyboards and incredibly hot as well.

**Naama:** I'm so glad you like it! You are exactly like that. Whether I'm confessing my odd crush on Davy Jones or it's a serious issue, you've always listened to me without a hint of judgment. You're the best!

**Sandsagent:** No worries, I'm slow, too. I'll give a little more detail in this chapter.

_-_

Once they where a good three blocks from the Superstore and positive that the Phantom wasn't following them, the group stopped. Meg turned to glare at Kaitlyn.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" Kaitlyn replied, still clutching the shovel. She realized what she was doing after a second and tossed it into a snow bank, cursing.

"I thought you kicked his ass or something!" Meg hissed.

"I did! He fell in the snow and I beat him with the snowballs." Kaitlyn replied.

"Then why did he come at us with a shovel?" Naama muttered.

"… Maybe I didn't beat him hard enough…" Kaitlyn mused.

Christine made a pained noise. "Kaitlyn!"

"Do you have any idea how much more dangerous getting rid of him will be now?" Raoul asked. "He disliked us before. Now he hates us."

"I'm pretty sure he hated us before." Naama reminded him. "At least, he hated Emily."

"Hey!" Emily muttered.

"Well, he obviously didn't like being called 'no face'." Naama replied.

"… Alright, so that was an error in judgment…" Emily admitted. "And now he's going to kill us all."

"Don't be so damn melodramatic." Meg snapped.

"Piss off." Emily replied, giving her the finger. Pulling her sleeves down over her hands – a nervous habit – Emily started away from the group. "I'm going home."

"Emily, get your ass back here." Kaitlyn muttered.

"Go to hell."

"Don't be mean!" Naama interrupted.

Emily turned, putting a hand to her forehead. "Look, guys, I'm really tired. I need sleep. But are you going to draw him out tomorrow, or whatever?"

"Hell no." Raoul muttered.

"Yes." Christine whispered.

"… What?" Raoul asked.

"Don't you see what this stupid Phantom is doing to us?" Christine whispered. "I have to get rid of him."

"But he might take you into his hideout forever." Naama murmured.

"I know." Christine whispered. "But that's a chance I have to take.

-

Each person went home with a head full of doubts, but no matter how hard they argued out in the cold, Christine wouldn't listen. Each dreaded what would come of the next day when the Phantom would surely do something unexpected, and perhaps even deadly.

-

The Phantom limped back into the Superstore, pressing a snowball to his knee to dull the pain. Cursing, he slipped through the store and into his dark home under photo, leaving the lights off in favor of the comforting darkness.

Sighing, he sat down on his bed and rested his head against the wall. His mind, against his will, began to sift through his memories, bringing up a good number of exceptionally bad ones from his childhood. He struggled against them for a while but, tiredly, he gave up and let himself collapse over his bed, too tired even for tears. Besides, he could barely remember what he was crying over anymore.

-

"_Erik!" a cruel voice sneered – a woman's. "Put those back."_

_A young boy stood alone in the middle of the cookie isle. He hadn't had a mask then, and his disfigured face was bare for the world to see. Puckered scars of purple and pale, dead-looking flesh crossed over the right side of his face. The other customers in the store grimaced down at him before quickly shuffling away._

_He was holding a box of double-stuff Oreos. "But mother, can't we buy them? Just this once?"_

"_Don't call me that." The woman snapped. She was beautiful, he remembered. Long, flowing blond hair… brown eyes, or green, he couldn't remember which… "And put them back. I've already wasted enough money on you."_

_The little boy looked over into the cart. All sorts of disgusting adult food was in there – salmon, all-bran cereal, whole wheat enriched bread… he hated it, but he ate it anyways. He knew better than to complain. _

"_Okay." He put the cookies back, his tongue still longing for the sweet tingle that most other children took for granted._

"Attention customers,"_ an authority's voice came over the P.A., "_It's now ten o'clock and Superstore is closed. Please select your final purchase and make your way to the front. Thank you, and have a good evening."

_The little boy looked at his mother. A strange look came over her face and in a distant sort of voice, she whispered, "Erik, go to photo and grab me some batteries, alright?"_

"_But the store is closing."_

"_It's alright. They'll let you get the batteries. I'll be back to get you in a minute, okay?" for the first time since the little boy could remember, his mother smiled at him. "You stay there and don't move until I come back for you."_

_He nodded. "Alright." He took off towards the photo department, scuttling as quickly as his little feet could take him._

_He didn't bother turning back to catch one last look from his mother. He had no idea that this would be the last time he ever saw her. He had no reason to believe that his own mother would abandon him in the superstore._

_-_

The next morning, Christine, Raoul, Meg, Naama, Kaitlyn and Emily got up and struggled through their mundane mornings until they got ready for the big night.

-

Meg combed her hair as though she was a zombie, staring blackly into the mirror. It was beginning to sink in now, just how precious life was and how easy it was to loose everything that mattered to a person. She paused for a moment, turning to gaze at the phone. She should call someone – Naama, Christine, it didn't matter who – and talk to them. But what did it matter? Sadly, Meg went back to brushing her hair. They were probably going through their mornings much in the same matter that she was.

-

Naama stood at the window, watching the snow drift down in big, fat flakes. Taped to the glass was a picture of Her, Meg and Emily sitting around in customer service. She smiled sadly, the tips of her fingers brushing along the glass and leaving ghostly shadows of fog behind.

After a moment, Naama turned back and curled up on the couch, staring off into nothing. It struck her as strange, how everything was riding on this one night. It could be the beginning of Christine's freedom, or the end of life as everyone knew it.

Naama dug into the pillow cushions and pulled out a Jack Sparrow plushy that Emily had given her. She cradled the toy in her arms and, without realizing it, let a few tears slide down her cheeks.

-

Raoul lay in bed, wide awake. Beside him on the pillow was a small ribbon of pictures from one of those photo booths in the mall. Both he and Christine where laughing as they pushed each other out of the picture.

The alarm on his night table began to ring and he turned it off, sliding out of bed. He lifted the picture off the pillow and held it gently in his hand. A dull ache persisted in his chest, reminding him that this dangerous plan had been his idea.

-

Kaitlyn hunched over a book, her cat rubbing against her arm. She flipped through the pages without paying attention to the words and her cat mewed for attention.

With a defeated sigh, Kaitlyn shut the book and gave her cat an absent pet on the head. Riley, to give the cat his proper name, began to purr in pleasure and rolled over in demand for a belly rub.

_Today could change everything,_ she thought.

Kaitlyn indulged him for a moment and then stood, paying no attention to Riley as he stood and mewed in protest. She riffled through her belongings until she found a pencil and her sketch book. She let herself slump onto the bed and she began to sketch, not caring or knowing exactly what she was sketching. It didn't matter, so long as she could do something to occupy her time.

-

Emily sat in her room staring at her Captain Jack Sparrow poster. _Nightwish_ was playing loudly, but it wasn't taking away her thoughts as she had hoped.

She felt as though it was her fault. She had pissed off the Phantom. She had planned the whole "ignore him and he will go away". Why did she feel that she had to intervene? Since when did being followed around by someone with mental problems at school make her the expert on problems?

"I'm the worst friend in the world." She murmured.

The beat from the music made Emily sway along. Tears prickled at her eyes as a deep male voice spoke from the CD player.

"**_My tale is the most bitter truth/ Time pays us but with earth & dust, and a dark, silent grave/ Remember, my child: Without innocence the cross is only iron/ hope is only an illusion & Ocean Soul's nothing but a name/ The Child bless thee & keep thee forever"_**

_**-**_

Christine looked out into her room without really taking notice of her surroundings. She was about to risk everything, but, strangely, she'd never felt so calm in her entire life.

Listlessly, she shuffled over to her laptop and started typing a note. At first, she thought it was just to her parents. But as she typed, she began to write it to her friends, and to Raoul. She'd known them all for such a short time, but as she typed she discovered that they meant more to her than anything else. Her letter came to a close, letting each of her friends know just how precious they where. Then, after sealing it and tucking it away in her purse, she grabbed her Jacket and started off for the Superstore.

-

_Awww, poor Christine. I'm sorry about the short chapter; I promise that the cameo starts in the next one._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Disclaimer: Take a guess._

**Skye:** Never underestimate the power of a shovel. Snow is fun… except I'm SO sick of it now because it's snowing all the time lately.

**Me:** Well, here's the next chapter. But he WORKS for DISNEY? I don't want to know everything, but could you please, please, PLEASE tell me if they're planning to kill off poor Davy? I need to get used to the idea before going to the movie if that's the case…

**Robert, AKA Guitar Jones:** Nightwish SO DOES NOT SUCK! I will put you in. You're going to get mocked by Kaitlyn. So HA! I already told you: monster trucks are stupid. And sad stories are fun. AND! Enough about the blue eye-brown eye thing. I already promised not to wear them when we go out, what more do you want from me? I SPENT $110 ON THOSE! You could at least _act_ like you like them…

**_Alright, so, the cameo is beginning here. I'm putting in everyone who sent me their info as well as my boyfriend and Naama's boyfriend. If you still want in, let me know before chapter 16 goes up (which could be any day now). All cameo peoples shall from this point on know each other and be friends to make writing easier for me. _**

_In other news, I got blue contact lenses this weekend! Yay! I like having blue eyes… except they move around all the time in my eyes. If anyone is planning to get colored contacts, I advise against it. Besides, my boyfriend doesn't appreciate them. Bloody men…_

**_Ah, yes. And I'm not putting the lyrics in just for filler. Being a Phantom Fanatic, it's easy to see that I love music. To me, Music can express in one note what I couldn't express in a ten-thousand word essay. Now that everyone's done moping and they're ready to go to the store, we can see their thoughts as they begin their journey into the Phantom's domain._**

**_Also, when I write my own little stories (which I really hope to get published), it helps me relate to my characters when I can see their personality through music. So I'm helping you get to know the more intimate thoughts and feelings of the characters as they are in this phic through music. The songs may not be the "coolest" or "most in style", but I've never cared much about what was "cool" to listen to. For me, music is about what moves you, not what's in style. _**

**_Besides… I don't see how I can express someone's personality using _SexyBack. _"I'm bringin' sexy back"…? I think not._**

_-_

Emily plugged her MP3 headphones into her ears and turned the machine on full blast, turning it to her favorites. Though most of the people her age had outgrown Angry Avril, Emily turned on one of her songs.

"_Sometimes I get so weird/ I even freak myself out/ I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby."_

Emily shuffled into the washroom, staring at her make-up streaked face. The purple eyeliner she had put on for that morning was a mass of lavender rivulets down her cheeks, highlighted by the crumbly black of her mascara.

"_Sometimes I drive so fast/ just to feel the danger/ I wanna scream/  
It makes me feel alive."_

In a sudden angry movements, Emily turned the tap on full force and began splashing cold water onto her face, rinsing the makeup down the drain.

"**_Is it enough to love?/ Is it enough to breathe?/ Somebody rip my heart out/ And leave me here to bleed/ Is it enough to die/ Somebody save my life/ I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."_**

When she looked in the mirror again, she saw a plain girl staring back at her.

"_To walk within the lines/ Would make my life so boring/ I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme."_

Without her makeup, Emily looked at least two years younger and her face was a lot rounder. Her eyes, still darkened from the stains of years of dark eyeliner, sat half-closed as she regarded herself as though she was a stranger.

"_So knock me off my feet/ Come on now give it to me/ Anything to make me feel alive."_

It was her mask, the layers and layers of junk. Without it, people just looked past her. Even now, Emily felt naked and ugly. She'd rather be considered a freak than be forgotten.

"_**Is it enough to love?/ Is it enough to breathe?/ Somebody rip my heart out/ And leave me here to bleed/ Is it enough to die/ Somebody save my life/ I'd rather be anything but ordinary please/ I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**."_

Sighing, Emily refrained from re-painting her face and went into her room, grabbing her jacket and a pair of sunglasses to hide her teary eyes.

"_Let down your defenses/ Use no common sense/ If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful accident, turbulent succulent opulent permanent, no way/ I wanna taste it/ Don't wanna waste it away."_

After slipping on a pair of red converse runners, Emily gathered up her purse and made her way out the door.

"_Sometimes I get so weird/ I even freak myself out/ I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby."_

She wasn't sure what she was going to do that day. But she wasn't going to just sit there while her friend risked her life.

"_**Is it enough?/ Is it enough?/ Is it enough to breathe?/ Somebody rip my heart out/ And leave me here to bleed/ Is it enough to die/ Somebody save my life/ I'd rather be anything but ordinary please/ I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**."_

Emily grinned to her self. She could get in the Phantom's way. If there was something she was good at, it was ruining other people's plans.

"_Is it enough?/ is it enough to die?/ Somebody save my life/ I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."_

"If he thinks he's taking my friends without a fight," Emily muttered to herself, "He's got another thing coming."

"_Oh, I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."_

_-_

Meg lay across her bed, her eyes closed. Her shift started in fifteen minutes. And she had no intentions of going.

"_Sometimes I'm afraid when you go/ sometimes I'm afraid when you come home/ Underneath it all/ I think I'm afraid when there's nothing wrong."_

She felt alone and helpless. Her mother had no idea what was going on (or, at least, if she did, she wasn't talking about it) and when she'd tried to call someone no one picked up the phone.

"**_But if I was fearless/ could I be your reckless friend/ and if I was helpless/ could you be the one comes rushing in."_**

Meg felt selfish. She knew she was being selfish. But no one _ever_ paid any attention to her. Her mother had work, her friends were all worried about the Phantom, and her love life was non-existent.

"_There's something that I never told/ when I find myself slipping off of my pedestal/ I'm a fierce believer afraid to fall."_

The one moment that she'd had a bit of fame was when she'd told Christine about the Phantom, and look where _that_ led.****

"**_But if I was fearless/ Could I be your reckless friend/ And if I was helpless/ Could you be the one comes rushing in."_**

But then, Meg knew, they were counting on her. And this could be the last time that she saw Christine again…

"_Sometimes I'm afraid of the dark/ I can't find the light in my heart/ I can see my hand pushing away from you/ Hard as I can."_

Slowly, Meg roused herself from the bed and, forgetting her work uniform, slipped on her jacket.

"**_But if I was fearless/ could I be your reckless friend/ and if I was helpless/ could you be the one comes rushing in."_**

"I hope this turns out good." She murmured to herself, leaving her room without a backwards glance.

"_Sometimes I'm afraid when you go…"_

_-_

Raoul stared vacantly down at his work badge. His picture was happy (with the signature bunch of hair in his face). He had just gotten a new job. All was right with the world.

"_Love of mine some day you will die/ But I'll be close behind/ I'll follow you into the dark/ No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white/ Just our hands clasped so tight/ Waiting for the hint of a spark."_

Now, the person he loved (yes, _loved_) was risking her life. There was a distinct possibility that he would never see her again.

"_**If Heaven and Hell decide/ That they both are satisfied/ Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs/ If there's no one beside you/ When your soul embarks/ Then I'll follow you into the dark."**_

Though he knew it could never be done, Raoul had a burning desire to rip the Phantom bastard's face off for making him miserable like this.

"_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule/ I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black/ and I held my tongue as she told me/ 'Son fear is the heart of love'/ so I never went back."_

Of course, he knew he couldn't do that. The only thing he could do was tell Christine that he loved her. Easier said than done.

"_**If Heaven and Hell decide/ That they both are satisfied/ Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs/ If there's no one beside you/ When your soul embarks/ Then I'll follow you into the dark."**_

There was no more time for screwing around. His shift started in ten minutes. If he waited any longer, he'd be late.

"_You and me have seen everything to see/ From Bangkok to Calgary/ And the soles of your shoes are all worn down/ The time for sleep is now/ It's nothing to cry about/ Cause we'll hold each other soon/ The blackest of rooms."_

With a heavy sigh, Raoul put on his badge and pulled on his jacket, making his way for the door.

"**_If Heaven and Hell decide/ That they both are satisfied/ Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs/ If there's no one beside you/ When your soul embarks/ Then I'll follow you into the dark."_**

"_Then I'll follow you into the dark."_

_-_

"_Time here/ all but means nothing, just shadows that move across the wall/ They keep me company, but they don't ask of me/ they don't say nothing at all."_

Christine sat on the bus on the way to work, looking out the window and sighing from time to time.

"_And I need just a little more silence/ and I need just a little more time/ But you send your thieves to me/ silently stalking me/ Dragging me into your war/ would you give me no choice in this/ I know you can't resist, trying reopen a sore"_

It felt so strange. She wasn't panicking as she had expected. All she felt was this strange calm.

"_**Leave me be, I don't want to argue/ I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone/ If I agree, well, it's just to appease you/ Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for."**_

_I should run,_ Christine thought._ Why should I risk my life to get rid of him when I can just leave forever?_

"_You see love, a tight, thorny thread that you spin in a circle of gold/ you have me to hold me/ a token for all to see/ captured to be yours alone."_

Her answer came in a moment – _because he could do the same to someone else._

"_And I need just a little more silence/ and I just need a little more time/ the courage to pull away/ there will be hell to pay/ the deeper you cut to the bone."_

It was hard. At least if she was scared, she could feel normal… but… she wasn't scared. She was just empty.

"_**Leave me be, I don't want to argue/ I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone/ If I agree, well, it's just to appease you/ Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for."**_

Christine flipped open her cell phone and checked for messages. She needed something to keep her mind busy. The screen read, _No messages._

"_Time here/ all but means nothing, just shadows that move across the wall/ they keep me company, but they don't ask of me/ they don't say nothing at all."_

Christine's stop loomed up ahead of her and she pulled the chord to stop the bus, sighing again. "I just hope this helps everyone else." She murmured to herself as she got off the bus.

"_**Leave me be, I don't want to argue/ I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone/ If I agree, well, it's just to appease you/ Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for."**_

-

"_You with the sad eyes/ don't be discouraged, though I realize/ It's hard to take courage/ in a world, full of people, you can lose sight of it all/ and the darkness inside you/ will make you feel so small."_

Naama pulled on her jacket and started the long walk to Superstore. She didn't work that day. Her only reason for going was to support her friends.

"_**But I see your true colors, shining through/ I see your true colors, and that's why I love you/ so don't be afraid, to let them show/ your true colors, true colors/ Are beautiful, like a rainbow."**_

As angry as she was that everything was turning out so badly, Naama couldn't help but wonder about the Phantom that had caused it all. What would cause a man to turn everything around him to such chaos?

"_Show me a smile, don't be unhappy/ I can't remember when I last saw you laughing/ If this world makes you crazy and/ you've taken all you can bear/ you call me up because you know I'll be there."_

In Naama's experience, people acted a certain way because of the way they were treated. If this theory proved true for the Phantom… what had he suffered through?

"_**But I see your true colors, shining through/ I see your true colors, and that's why I love you/ so don't be afraid, to let them show/ your true colors, true colors/ Are beautiful, like a rainbow."**_

Naama stared up into the sky, the grayness of the falling snow plucking at her heart. It was beautiful, but so sad at the same time.

"_I can remember when I last saw you laughing/ If this world makes you crazy and/ you've taken all you can bear/ you call me up- because you know I'll be there."_

Naama tried not to feel bad for him, but it was just her nature. She worried for this poor creature, this Phantom of the superstore. Silently, she wondered: could someone who cared so much – because he obviously cared for Christine - be so bad?"

"_**And I see your true colors, shining through/ I see your true colors, and that's why I love you/ so don't be afraid, to let them show/ your true colors, true colors/ Are beautiful, like a rainbow."** _

-

"_I went to the water's edge, forgot I couldn't swim/ I went to the water's edge, all ready to jump in/ I saw the water shimmer/ I heard the wind howl/ I saw my own reflection/ I just can't see it now."_

Erik sat shrouded in shadows beneath the Photo department, dressed as a normal customer would. His mask lay in his hands, his horrid deformity open to the air.

"_You say it's the way of the world/ to somehow co-exist/ that eventually life unfurls/ A path to happiness"_

He wondered why it was so hard for people to accept him as he was. It was as though he was _trying_ to be the monster they perceived. Couldn't they see that he just couldn't help it?

"_So, I whisper your little secret/ and repeat it under my breath/ I'll save it for you in my heart/ in case we both forget"_

He'd never thought that he would feel love – especially not for someone socially accepted. He had always thought that, if he found someone to love, it would be another like him – someone misunderstood and pushed away from the world.

"_**Oh, I wish you could wrap yourself around me/ I am gripped by a loneliness/ Oh, I wish you could wrap yourself around me/ I'd be released in your tenderness/ I'd be released in your tenderness."**_

He sighed, placing the mask on his face and relishing the cool feeling that spread across his deformity. Soon, the mask would heat up his skin and he'd be sweating and uncomfortable. But for now, he was contented.

"_I went to the water's edge and saw my life eclipse/ I went to the water's edge and then felt myself slip/ I dreamed that I was floating, just coast until I grew fins/ I want to catch this tide back home and feel you again"_

He knew Christine didn't love him. He knew she was afraid of him. But if he could have her see past his face – past the darkness he lived in – she'd be able to love him… right?

"**_Oh, I wish you could wrap yourself around me/ I am gripped by a loneliness/ Oh, I wish you could wrap yourself around me/ I'd be released in your tenderness."_**

Well, it was the best he could hope for.

"**_Oh, I wish you could wrap yourself around me/ I am gripped by a loneliness/ Oh, I wish you could wrap yourself around me/ I'd be released in your tenderness/ I'd be released in your tenderness/ I'd be released in your tenderness."_**

-

Kaitlyn pulled on her winter boots and stomped out into the cold. The wind was freezing, but she ignored it.

"_He told the tale so many times / about the dream not meant to be/ in a world of the free/ He plays with your mind"_

The fact that this was happening was just so _stupid_. Who did this "Phantom" think he was, screwing with her friends like this? Especially after the incident with the snowballs and the shovel. This ass had a whole lot of nerve.

"_As faith for the future faded fast/ He grows strong with their displeasure/ it sets him free"_

And the worst part was, she was helpless. There was nothing that she could do to fix things, nothing she could do to help Christine or to get Emily's job back. It sucked.

"**_Deceiver of hearts/ Deceiver of fools/ He rules with fear/ Deceiver of hearts/ Deceiver of fools/ He rules again"_**

Kaitlyn stuck her MP3 player's headphones into her ears and turned it on, turning it to the Within Temptation folder. She needed some pissed-off music ASAP.

"_He feeds on fear/ Poisons the truth/ To gain their faith/ To lead the way/ To a world of decay"_

Kaitlyn knew what she'd have done if she was Christine: she'd hoof that Phantom bastard in the balls and get out of that bloody store as fast as she could. And if she'd been in Emily's place… she'd have kept her bloody mouth shut on MSN and stay out of the situation.

"_He rules your heart/ He will sell your soul to the grave/ No hesitation he'll make / He belongs to the dark"_

Kaitlyn thought hard for a bit. Maybe she wasn't quite as helpless as she thought. Shitty as the Superstore was, it _was_ full of potential weaponry… maybe there was something she could still do.

"_Please awake/ And see the truth/ He can only be/ If you believe what he tells you/ Remember who you are/ What you stand for/ And there will always be a way" _

Kaitlyn started to form a beautiful and dramatic plot in her mind. Most of it wasn't quite realistic, but then, neither was a grown man living in a crappy store and parading around under the title of Phantom.

"_In my heart there is a place/ in my heart there is a trace/ of a small fire burning/ A sheltering ray shines through this night/ Although it's small, it's bright/ But darkness is lurking"_

Random items began to take on new worth in her mind: the crappy wooden block of kitchen knives that were on sale somewhere around isle five, the metal hook that people could use to get the clothes down from the apparel hooks, and any other sharp or heavy object to be found around the Superstore.

"_He will sell your soul to bitterness and cold/ Fear him."_

Oh, yes. Kaitlyn would find a way to kick the Phantom's ass. And this time, the pain would be permanent.

"**_Deceiver of hearts/ Deceiver of fools/ He rules with fear/ Deceiver of hearts/ Deceiver of fools/ shall he rule again?"_**

-

Christine was the first to arrive at the Superstore. She swiped in, relieving Andre from his shift. He muttered something about her being late (she was five minutes early, actually) and left.

Not two minutes later, Meg rushed into the Superstore without her uniform and, without swiping in, jumped the door to Customer Service (it's waist high and doesn't open without a key or someone else to let you in, remember) and threw her arms around Christine. "I love you!"

This raised a few eyebrows around the store, but Christine didn't care. "I love you, too." She replied, hugging Meg back.

A tall girl with her black hair back in a ponytail and calculating brown eyes came into the store. She wore a black shirt and shorts despite the cold weather. She dug into her bag and slapped a _Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest_ DVD onto the counter.

"It's defective." She muttered.

Meg and Christine stared at her.

"Now would be a good time to exchange it." She added.

"Alright, I just need your name and phone number." Meg sighed.

"Jazz…" the girl replied. "And you're not going to sell my phone number to telemarketers, are you?"

"… No…" Meg replied.

"Good. Wal-Mart does that… bloody Wal-Mart freaks…" Jazz muttered to herself, adding her phone number as an afterthought.

Raoul skated up to the customer service desk. He could barely look Christine in the eye. "Hi…"

"Hi." Christine replied, pressing the button and opening the door so Raoul could come in.

Another girl with blond hair and blue eyes came to the customer service counter. She was wearing a Gray GIR hoodie, jeans, sneakers with hearts on them, black/white striped scarf. The tapped Jazz on the shoulder and asked, "So? Are you exchanging it or getting your money back?"

"Exchanging it." Jazz replied.

"… I'm bored."

"Then go look at the make-up."

The blond girl considered this for a moment. Then she poked the other girl. "No."

"Chloe," Jazz sighed.

"Poke!" Chloe exclaimed, poling again.

Naama walked into the store. It was her day off so she wore plain jeans and a black t-shirt. She was trailed by a tall, cute guy with olive green eyes, round glasses and short, wavy brown hair. He was wearing a t-shirt with an open jacket.

Christine (who was in the middle of giving Raoul a tight hug) turned to great her friend. "Hi." nodding over to the guy, she added, "Who's this?"

"My boyfriend Eitan." Naama replied, giving him a hug. "Isn't he adorable?"

"He is!" Chloe agreed.

"Er… Pirates DVD?" Jazz reminded Meg.

"Oh, right." Meg cleared her throat. "You just need to go get the item so I can ring it in for you."

"Are you crazy?" Jazz asked, "I'm not running all over the store. You," she turned to Raoul, "Can't you get it?"

Raoul cleared his throat. "Technically, I don't work for another half hour…"

"Fine." Jazz turned and went off in search of the Pirates DVD. "I wouldn't be doing this if Jack Sparrow wasn't so bloody hot…"

Kaitlyn was the next to come into the Superstore. Leaning on the customer service counter, she grabbed at Christine's shoulder.

"Yes?" Christine asked.

"Look, I don't know you too well yet, but…" Kaitlyn cleared her throat. "Rest assured, I will kick his ass to kingdom come, alright?"

Christine gave her a sad smile. "Thanks."

A tall girl with brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin and glasses came in. She was followed by a tall, beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The first girl said, "Come on, Chloe, I've been waiting for, like…" She glanced around. "Where's Jazz?"

"Getting a Pirates DVD." Chloe replied.

"Lovely…" the blue-eyes girl sighed. "Morgan, do you have any gum?"

"Methinks I do…" Morgan went digging through her pockets.

Emily rushed into the superstore like a bat out of hell. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was non-existent (it was, to Naama, Meg and Christine's knowledge, the first time she had gone without eyeliner. Kaitlyn had seen her a few times, but still… it was weird). Trailing behind her was a tall guy with blue eyes and brown, curly hair. He had a blue-and-black plaid jacket and a pair of black jeans on. A beaten-up leather guitar case was slung over his shoulder. He leaned over Emily as though he was going to hug her and then, quick as a flash, pinched her.

"Robert, for the love of god!" Emily smacked his hand away. "No more of that crap!"

Robert grinned. "You know you love it…"

"… Who's that?" Kaitlyn plainly asked.

"… Boyfriend." Emily replied.

"… Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Meg asked.

Emily cleared her throat. "For your information, I've known Robert for four months or so, and we've been dating for two."

"… You've known me for five months." Robert replied.

Emily sighed and regarded Naama's companion. "And who's this?"

"Eitan." Naama replied, grinning. "Isn't he cute?"

"Yes! Isn't Robert cute?" Emily reached up and patted his head.

Robert cleared his throat and glanced over at Eitan. "Hi there, I'm Emily's accessory. She likes to show me off to no one in particular."

"Hi." Eitan replied, "I'm Naama's boyfriend."

Emily cleared her throat, losing interest in Robert and looking over at Christine. "So… are you okay?"

Christine nodded. "I'm fine."

At that moment, Jazz re-appeared and slapped the new _Pirates of the Caribbean_ DVD on the counter. She was followed by another girl, short and very pale with green eyes rimmed with black makeup and charming freckles. Her hair was chin length and spiked and a dark red to compliment her red lips. She wore blue jeans with ripped knees and sharpie-marks on them, black three-inch heal boots with silver buckles, a black tank top, silver rings and earrings and a green sip-up hoodie that made her eyes stand out in a startling way against her pale skin.

"Hi Tammy!" the blue-eyed girl called.

"Hi!" The red-headed girl replied, waving.

"Alright… exchange now." Jazz proclaimed.

A girl with brown hair and eyes, dressed in all black, sauntered up to the customer service desk. "Hey, Jazz… what's taking so long? Are they re-acting out the DVD and recording it? It can't possibly take this long to-"

"I love you." Raoul blurted out, grabbing Christine in a tight hug.

Morgan, Jazz, Chloe, the blue eyed girl and the black-clad girl stared at him.

"… Alrighty then…" Jazz muttered.

-

_**W00T! Long chapter. For me, anyways. Any who, the cameo hath begun and everyone who asked to be in it is in it… at least, I think so. If I've forgotten you, I am so, so, SO sorry and I will be sure to put you in there. I'll have lost your info, so, er… (Dodges items thrown at her) re-send it. **_

**_Oh, and WANDERINGCHILD2007 and ME! I didn't notice until now that you guys forgot your name in here. You're in, but I need a name to the face! Please send it in your review._**

_And, yes, I treat Robert like an accessory. He likes it and he knows it._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The plot line is not mine. Most of the characters are not mine. Only Emily belongs to me, and even then her last name is not my property! I almost own Robert save for the undeniable fact that he is indeed his own person, which explains, if not everything about him, the simple fact that he is attracted to someone like me. Well, I own his love, I suppose. That's enough for me…_**

_Oh, and about Naama and Emily bringing their boyfriends… let's just say they met right outside the Superstore. Naama wanted Eitan in here, and I wanted Robert in here (well, Robert wanted Robert in here, but since I love him I'll give him a moment in the spotlight… although I recall that he DID get a major part in my _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_ fiction as the one and only and oh-so-SEXY Davy Jones!)._

_By the way… Robert and I are going to see _POTC3 _in costume when it comes (May 25th, last I heard). I'm going to be a bar wench. He's going to be Davy Jones. With a costume made like the one in my fic. Oh, lord._

**Me**: No fair. DAVY JONES! **_Flails_**

**Skye**: Yeah, I feel bad for them. Oh, well. It's the price they have to pay to be in the fiction…

**Robert, the Accessory**: First of all, you misspelled "accessory". Second of all… don't be so needy! I'll see what I can do.

**Tsuyayaka**: … I'm scared

**Sorceress Morgan le Fay**: He's just being silly. He knows he likes it. Besides, he goes with my hair XP. In all seriousness, though, I'm super lucky to have found someone like him. He is way more than an accessory. He doesn't care about my strangeness and he's there for me when I need him. I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

**Naama**: silly Raoul. You're welcome! Eitan sounds TERRIBLY cute. Glasses are awesome… I should get a pair and ditch the contact lenses.

**LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath**: Yes, you are! Action is coming in this chapter.

**PhantomoftheBasket**: Yay! You're not dead! PM me soon, the story's coming to a close really soon. My contacts don't hurt at all. They're disposables – I throw them out every 2 weeks or so. They aren't hard, either. What brand are yours?

**Sandsagent**: No worries. Good luck on that essay, though!

**Timeflies:** Yes, poor Erik!

-

Before anyone had the chance to clear their throat and perhaps draw attention to or away from the fact that Raoul had just proclaimed his love for someone that he'd known for a VERY short amount of time, Meg started to bustle about (yes, actually bustle) and exchange Jazz's DVD, chatting loudly over absolutely nothing as the teenagers (Jazz, Chloe, Morgan, Dylan the girl with brown hair and eyes, Tammy and Miranda the girl all dressed in black), in front of her tried to get a better look at what exactly was happening right in front of them.

Of course, it didn't help that there was some guy behind them waiting and muttering under his breath as they took forever to get the DVD returned.

Finally, the transaction was finished and Meg handed Jazz the receipt and the new DVD, asking her to give a signature and all that jazz (A/N: Ha, ha, name pun!).

Christine stepped up to help the next customer, a man wearing a grey hoodie and blue-jeans.

Robert glanced up at the guy and then turned to Emily, putting an arm over her shoulder. "Em, didn't you say that that guy wore a mask…?"

"… Yes…" Emily replied.

"Then take a look at that customer…" Robert pointed to the guy in the grey hoodie.

At that very moment, the customer raised his head to meet Christine's eyes. Raoul stood behind Christine and saw that this action revealed something unnervingly familiar: a white half-mask.

"Shit…" Christine whispered.

"Son of a-" Kaitlyn was about to lunge at him when the customer in question – the Phantom of the Superstore – jumped up onto the Customer Service counter and grabbed Christine, lifting her up there with him and pushing Raoul to the ground.

"Christine!" Raoul shouted.

"… What's going on?" Jazz asked.

In terror, Christine ripped of the Phantom's mask. He managed to pull his hood far over his head so no one could see, but for a split second everyone around customer service saw the twisted red mess of his face.

"Oh my god!" Meg whispered.

Before anyone else could speak, the Phantom grabbed at his belt and pulled a grappling hook (yes, he actually had one. Probably found it in the clearance bin. It's the kind in the gun-propeller thing. I can't remember what they're called) and shot it up in the air. It hooked onto a ceiling beam and before anyone could do anything he and Christine where swinging over the cashiers and into the isles behind.

Meg helped Raoul up and Emily, Kaitlyn, Naama started running towards photo with Meg and Raoul not too far behind. Eitan and Robert took off behind them and, rather interested in the drama going on, Chloe and her friends took off after them. The group hadn't even passed the cashiers when there was a small explosion in the photo department and billows of smoke suddenly filling the superstore. The group paused, stunned for the moment. Naama started wandering towards Photo before anyone else had gotten their bearings.

At this time a mob of customers started running like hell for the exits in a panic. A few of them where screaming. A few employees ran out screaming, too, most of them from the Photo department and the areas surrounding it. The managers started to yell about nothing being wrong and to calmly go to the exits.

"Naama!" Eitan broke through the crowd grabbed her by the arm. "What are you doing?"

"What if he blew himself and Christine up?" she asked. The crowded store was emptying rapidly, leaving the group of customer service friends and the customers following them alone in the store.

"There are people blowing themselves up?" Chloe asked.

Morgan whistled softly. "I told you we should have gone to Walmart for the DVD."

"It was two dollars cheaper here." Jazz argued.

"Come on!" Raoul growled, grabbing Meg by the arm. "We're going to find Christine."

"So, who was that guy, exactly?" Dylan asked.

"His mask was cool… do you guys sell them here?" Tammy asked Emily.

"… I can't believe this is happening…" Emily moaned.

"Is this all set up just to get customers to come to this store?" Miranda asked.

"No." Naama replied. "Our friend is in trouble. Now come _on_." Naama grabbed Emily and Kaitlyn by their shoulders and started off towards Photo.

Jazz tapped Robert on the shoulder. "Does this crap always happen here?"

Eitan rolled his eyes and followed after his girlfriend.

"Uh… he's the Phantom of the Superstore." Robert replied.

"What kind of weird name is that for someone?" Chloe asked.

"Just watch – some loser is going to make this into a book, you mark my words." Dylan sighed.

Morgan chuckled. "Or put it on the internet."

"I can't believe half the crap I read on the internet." Tammy agreed.

Miranda nodded. "There's one especially bad writer, named WanderingTeen. She can't write a cameo for her life-"

"Well, as interesting as this all is, my girlfriend may be in real trouble, so…" Robert cleared his throat. "I'm going after them." That said, he started off towards the photo department.

Jazz cleared her throat. "So… we follow him?"

"Of course." Chloe replied.

"Uh… are you sure that's smart…?" Morgan asked.

"Screw being smart, I'm going on an adventure!" Dylan cried. With that, she started off after Robert.

Tammy sighed. "Come on, let's follow her."

Miranda cleared her throat. "If I get murdered over this, I'm going to kill her."

-

Below the Photo department, Christine was struggling against the Phantom as he forced her into the bedroom. Terrified that he was going to rape her or try something equally as terrifying, Christine fought until he lost what was left of his patience and pushed her backwards onto the bed.

"God damn you!" He growled, his voice eerily quiet.

"Piss off and leave me alone!" Christine screamed. "You could have killed someone with that explosion!"

"What do I care?" the Phantom growled. "What have they ever done for me?"

"You're a monster." Christine hissed. With that, she snapped the mask in half over her knee. "And now, you can't hide that."

Surprisingly, the Phantom had nothing to say to that. Instead, he turned on his heal and went to the wall. He tapped it once in the centre and a hidden door sprung open. He withdrew a white wedding gown with a clearance sticker on it and tossed it to Christine. "Put this on."

"You are one sick son of a bitch." Christine muttered, shaking her head. "I'm not putting that on."

Without turning to look at her, the Phantom replied, "Yes, you are."

"And what makes you say that?" Christine replied.

"If you don't, I'm going to kill your 'boyfriend'." That said, he withdrew another mask from the closet and fixed it on his face.

Christine stared at him. "You wouldn't-"

"Try me."

-

Once they where gathered in the Photo department, Naama, Eitan, Kaitlyn, Meg, Raoul, Robert and Emily hovered near the shelf that Emily had managed to open a few days prior. Jazz, Chloe, Morgan, Dylan, Tammy and Miranda milled around, picking up random items from the floor. The explosion hadn't done too much damage. From the clutter around them, it could be seen that it had been detonated in the big shelf in the middle of the department. Jazz picked up a _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_ DVD and looked over at Meg.

"Since this was tossed around in the explosion… can I have it free?"

Meg waved at Jazz, indicating a "whatever you want" gesture.

"Sweet!" Jazz muttered, "I got Chloe's birthday present for free!"

"Well, aren't I loved." Chloe muttered.

"I want a pirate DVD for my birthday…" Morgan muttered.

Dylan cleared her throat and poked Robert on the shoulder. "Hey, are we going on an adventure soon?"

"… You're a little bit odd, aren't you?" Robert asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Come on! Adventure time!"

Emily, meanwhile, was running her fingertips along the shelf. She chewed her tongue in frustration until her face lit up. "I found it."

"So… Where are we going, exactly?" Tammy asked.

"To save Christine from the Phantom's clutches." Naama replied.

"… and we're walking right into his lair?" Miranda cut in.

"… Yes…" Raoul replied.

"… Don't you think he'd be expecting you to try something like this?" Tammy asked.

"… Shut up." Emily muttered.

"Adventure time!" Dylan cried.

Miranda shook her head. "We're doomed."

Morgan cleared her throat. "Hey, what say we get on with the… er… rescue?"

"Look… there's another DVD!" Jazz giggled and grabbed it. "I'm going to be rich on eBay.

"Technically, those are property of…" Meg sighed.

"Somebody shut them up." Kaitlyn muttered.

"Ah, to hell with it." Meg shrugged. "Take it all."

"WOOT!" Chloe dove down and started to sift through the DVDs. "Look! A _Panic! At the Disco_ CD!"

Miranda looked up. "Panic?"

At that moment, Emily chose to press the button thing and the shelves started to come towards her. Meg, Raoul, Eitan, Kaitlyn, Robert and Naama backed away to make room.

"So… who's leading the way?" Eitan asked.

"I am." Raoul replied. He grabbed the first weapon available – a Cher CD and an extension chord – and started through the shelves and into the darkness beyond.

"Look! Another pirates DVD!" Jazz exclaimed, pointing to the very shelf that served as the door between the Phantom's world and theirs.

"I call this one!" Morgan cried, leaping towards the DVD.

"Uh… watch out?" Eitan suggested.

Unfortunately, Chloe had been going through the DVDs on the ground and, without watching, Morgan managed to trip right over her, slamming into the shelves and causing them to slam closed, locking Raoul in and leaving the others out.

Dylan glanced over at her friends in disproval. "Nice, guys. Real stealth."

-

Raoul paused when the shelves slammed closed behind him. Why wasn't everyone else following behind him?

-

Emily sighed and pressed the button again. "I've got a real good idea – how about you girls go and sit in cosmetics?"

Tammy cleared her throat. "So… that was bad."

"No shit Sherlock." Kaitlyn muttered.

"Well, we can just open the door again…" Miranda suggested.

Emily cleared her throat. "I'm pressing the button now. It's not working."

"… So that means…?" Jazz asked.

"We're locket out."

"Ah… lovely…"

Morgan cleared her throat. "Uh… sorry."

-

_Uh oh. We're all locked out. WHATEVER SHALL WE DO? Well, in my opinion, we had to be locked out because none of US where involved in the actual Phantom of the Opera ending. So we need to let Christine, Raoul and Erik get through this on their own._

_Raoul's getting his ass kicked…_

_**Also, this chapter is dedicated to a few important people (in no specific order): **_

**WanderingChild2007_, because you are a great person and deserve this to cheer you up. You're awesome. Don't ever change. Ever._**

**Robert_, because you taught me how to love and that I'm okay. Thank you so much for caring enough about me to help me through these rough patches._**

**Naama, _because you're one of the best people I've ever met and I'm amazed that I found such an awesome friend. I love you. You are a sister of my heart._**

**_And, last but certainly not least, _Kaitlyn, _because you are also the sister of my heart and the mother of my baby (insiders joke). I love you. Thanks for just being there. Aisling and Kerwyn FOREVER!_**

**Without the people that I love, I would be lost - WanderingTeen**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **_

**Me:** Well, you did send me a description to follow, which I did to the best of my ability. I'm glad that you liked it. I was grinning like an idiot while I was writing it, too. Yay for exploding superstore departments!

**WanderingChild2007:** yes, DOOMED! Who doesn't like Pirates of the Caribbean? Davy Jones is so cool. I wish I had a cool hat and a Kraken to set on people whenever it tickled my fancy. You're welcome for the dedication. I make fun of myself all the time, and all sorts of bad stuff does end up going on the internet, so… I may as well mock myself (through you) before anyone else gets the chance to. Besides, I can't write cameos to save my life. I just sit there, write lines, assign names to them and keep thinking "gah, they'll hate me, they'll HATE ME!" And then I promise myself that I'll never write another cameo as long as I live. But I always do. That girl… is a loser. I would beat her if I had the chance. Beat her with an ugly stick.

**Gerikslover: **I find that lots of us phangirls are similar in personality and taste. It's probably our particular personalities that make us like Phantom of the Opera and all the other cool stuff we have in common. We're like a mini culture. Or a cult. W00T!

**LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath:** yes, we are. It is weird, but I really want to dress up with Robert. He's following the few specifications I gave in my _ANOTHER SCREWED UP VERSION OF PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: DEAD MAN'S CHEST, _i.e. a frame made of coat hangers and green and brown panty hose. I saw part of the frame the other day. It looks bad. And don't worry – we will totally mess them up. We're phangirls – it's what we do. We're just leaving them alone for a little while.

**Tsuyayaka:** That's what you get for starting a serious relationship with your friend. Don't say I didn't warn you. Even though I actually didn't warn you. AISLING AND KERWYN, W00T!

**Erik's Muse:** Alright, I'll put you in this chapter. Methinks you're going to like this…

**Skye:** Really? COOL! Thank you so much!

**Bricaus:** Yes, I know the characters are getting out of hand. But things like _Nightmare Before Christmas_ and _Dead Man's Chest_ are in here because, one, this is set in modern day and two, I work in the customer service and we are SO bored with our jobs that random shit comes up, usually like this. And the people like Kaitlyn, Naama and Emily are in here for two reasons: One, they are actually serving the purpose of making the atmosphere more Superstore-ish (we always talk to the lottery girl… except for Claire. She has the IQ of a ferret and no one likes her), there's one person who's always hanging around Customer Service looking for a job (he just got hired), there's usually more people in customer service than you ever need working there and when you're as bored as we are (and treated as badly as we are, might I add) you chat it up and make friends, and the customers are there and usually don't leave you alone. Two… my friends wanted parts in here and I needed to insert MYSELF. Badly. As for the recent influx in characters, one word: cameo. I hate writing them, but they are fun and I promised. So, I thank you for your criticism. I see your point of view, but I do not see any reason for taking out any characters because they actually want to be here. You probably read and are used to more mature phics than I write. I read them, too, but I sure as hell can't write that well, especially when its fan fiction.

_Alright everyone, I'm very sorry about the lull between updates. But here's one now. Just a note – Eitan has been removed from the story because, and the reason is none of anyone's business. He shall be replaced by someone better, whose full identity shall be revealed later. _

-

Raoul waited on the other side of the shelves, standing on the top of a set of stairs. Meanwhile, he could just barely hear the muffled voices of his accomplices as they argued on the other side of the door.

-

"What the hell do you mean, it won't open?" Meg asked.

"I mean, it won't open." Emily replied.

Before anyone else could say anything, someone jumped over the photo desk and landed a few feet from the group. She was tall and thin with long brown hair and mischievous green eyes behind glasses with square frames of purple plastic. She wore a Superstore uniform, complete with a nametag that read _Tasha, Photo Department_. In her hands, oddly enough, was a lasso.

"Back away from the door!" she cried.

Eitan shrieked and ran out of the photo department and, presumably, out of the Superstore. No one saw him again.

"… Coward." Kaitlyn muttered.

"Ah, well. Easy come, easy go." Naama sighed. "I said he was cute, not that he was brave."

"… Is this where we were supposed to jump out?" another voice came from behind the desk.

Tasha groaned. "For the love of god, Gerry, you must be the worst trainee in the history of Superstore!"

A handsome guy with deep green eyes and dark, short-cropped hair proceeded to crawl out from behind the Photo desk. Looking towards the group of people in Photo, he waved. "Uh… hi. I'm Gerry."

"… Hi Gerry…" the group mumbled in not-quite-unison.

"… Am I the only one who sees how extremely weird this is getting?" Miranda whispered to Meg.

Meg shrugged. "I work here. I'm just about used to it."

"… I said back away from that door!" Tasha cried.

"How do you know that's a door?" Jazz demanded.

"… Uh… I don't! I mean… get away from the shelf, you thieves!" Tasha growled, readying the lasso.

"… Is that a noose?" Chloe asked in an incredulous voice.

"It's a Punjab Lasso." Gerry muttered. "She tried to strangle me with it when I rang in an MP3 player wrong…"

"Shut up, trainee!" Tasha muttered, turning her full attention to Gerry. "I'm trying to protect my idol here, alright? Just because you don't believe in a Phantom of the Superstore doesn't mean that-"

"TACKLE!" Morgan jumped at Tasha and grabbed the rope away. "This one's a crazy!"

Dylan backed away, blinking. "Oh my god, I so don't know you."

Tammy rolled her eyes and grabbed the lasso from Morgan. "Why are you tackling her?"

"Obviously she's the Phantom's crazy follower." Miranda pointed out.

"Obviously." Morgan agreed.

"You're both idiots." Tammy muttered. "There's no way that she's-"

"… Actually, I am his crazy follower." Tasha pointed out, still on the ground with Morgan's knee on her back. "That's why I got hired. So… give me my lasso back."

Jazz put her palm to her face. "Oh my god."

Robert leaned over to Emily. "I'm so glad I don't work here."

"You know, I'm actually getting to the point where I'm glad the Phantom got me fired…" Emily replied.

-

Upon hearing all of that, Raoul decided that he was better off rescuing Christine without the peanut gallery. They'd probably get him killed, anyways.

So, that said (or… uh… thought), Raoul took a deep breath and went down the stairs and towards what he presumed would turn out to be the Phantom's lair, still armed with his extension cord and Cher CD.

-

Kaitlyn took great joy tying Tasha up with an extension cord while Gerry took the opportunity to get as far away from his abusive coworker as possible. Robert was holding her lasso, making options as though he was going to strangle himself when Emily gave him the evil eye.

"Let me go!" Tasha growled, struggling so she could bite Kaitlyn somewhere in the knuckle area.

"Let me think – No!" Kaitlyn muttered, pulling the cord tighter.

Tasha whimpered. "But at this rate, I'll never get to be the Phantom's assistant."

"Boo-frickety-hoo."

Miranda tapped Emily on the shoulder. "So, about this whole 'save what's-her-face adventure-type deal…"

"… Didn't I say that you girls should go to cosmetics…?" Emily asked.

"No, hear me out: This is a Phantom we're talking about, right?"

"Hence the name 'Phantom'." Meg cut in.

"Well, think about it: how did he get that name?" Miranda insisted.

"… Maybe it was on a name badge or something…?" Jazz suggested.

"He doesn't wear a name badge." Naama muttered.

Morgan thought for a moment. "Is it the mask?"

"Then he'd be the Masked Dude of Superstore, not the Phantom." Dylan replied.

"Well, they may have shortened it…"

Tammy rolled her eyes. "He's called that because he's like a Phantom. You know, like, a ghost?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "Yes! And ghosts can disappear and reappear whenever they want, right? So that means…"

"He's got more than one door to his lair." Gerry broke in.

"Shiznit, Gerry, shut up!" Tasha broke in.

"So where are the doors, then?" Naama asked. "Do you think there's one in Customer Service?"

"There's probably one in the Manager's office…" Robert mused.

Emily took a sharp breath. "Didn't Christine say something about bumping into him in Giry's office?"

"… Oh my god!" Meg whispered. "It all makes sense now!"

"What makes sense?" Naama asked.

"Ever since I was little… every month, without fail, the phone would ring in the middle of the night… one, maybe two in the morning. I picked up once, and there was a man's voice…"

"… So?" Jazz asked. "That could be anyone."

"Yeah, but he must of thought that I was mom, because he started talking to me about hiring and firing people before I could even say hello." Meg replied. "The calls where always long after the Superstore was empty…"

"Oh my god, your mom _is_ in on it!" Chloe shrieked.

"She's probably in on it, too!" Morgan agreed, jumping away from Meg.

"I'm not a leper, for Christ sake!" Meg shrieked. "And I'm not in on it!"

"… Look, guys, I'm still not quite sure what 'it' is…" Dylan broke in.

"Me neither." Jazz admitted. "But seeing everyone shrieking like this is funny."

"For the love of pirates…" Emily moaned. "Look, she's not in on it, okay? Just look at her. She's just as clueless as the rest of us."

Meg cleared her throat. "Uh… thanks…"

Tammy sighed. "Here's an idea – let's get to one of those doors and save curly-hair already."

"Yes." Miranda started to lead the way back to Customer Service. "Sir long-hair is probably getting his ass kicked by now."

-

Raoul tried to silence his breathing as he made his way to the Phantom's lair. Strangely enough, it looked much like he would have expected a normal person's home to be, aside from the fact that it was underground. There was everything from a computer to normal furniture… and there was Christine, sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, dressed in a wedding gown that still had the clearance sticker hanging off of the strap.

"Christine!" Raoul whispered, rushing into the room.

Christine looked up in horror. "Oh, god, Raoul! What are you doing here?"

Raoul paused, taken aback by her tone. He had expected something more along the lines of, "Oh, Raoul, you're my hero!"

"I'm here to save you." He mumbled.

"Get out!" Christine whispered, "He's going to kill you!"

"Who, the Phantom?"

"Yes! And what do you have to defend yourself?"

Raoul cleared his throat, tucking the Cher CD into his pocket. "I'd rather not say."

"Ah, it seems that out company has arrived." A figure dressed in an old-fashioned black tuxedo stepped into the room, his worn shoes making gentle slapping noises against the stone floor. He held his hand behind his back, ready to do… _something_.

"Raoul, get out!" Christine shrieked.

Before Raoul could move, the Phantom whipped his hand from around his back and lunged at him, securing a Punjab lasso, much like the one that Tasha had upstairs, around Raoul's throat. After giving the lasso a quick tug to make sure it was tight enough to hinder breathing, the Phantom let go and, as if by magic, the lasso remained floating in thin air, strangling the price checker.

With that, Christine snapped. She lunged at the Phantom, punching his shoulder. "Let him go!"

"Not until you make a choice." The Phantom replied.

-

"We're not supposed to let people back here…" Naama muttered, unlocking the door to Customer Service. "But since Christine has been kidnapped and all…"

The girls (and Gerry and Robert) flooded the Customer service, searching high and low for anything that could be a door. They decided to bring Taha along, just in case she could be of any help later on. For the moment, all she was doing was nattering at Kaitlyn and making her very, VERY angry

Emily paused at the old lottery counter, looking over the abandoned lottery tickets. Robert put his arm around her, murmuring, "Don't worry. It's okay to miss your old job."

"I'm not thinking about my job." Emily muttered. "I'm wondering whether or not I can get away with taking all of there lottery tickets…"

Robert laughed, giving her arm a squeeze. "Good to see you're acting normal."

Naama cleared her throat. "You know, we are trying to find a door to the Phantom's lair before he gets it in his head to kill Christine and Raoul…"

"Ah, yes."

Gerry pointed to the cash office door. "Do you think it would be in here?"

Naama shrugged. "Maybe. Let's look."

Naama used her keys to unlock the door to the cash office and then went inside, followed by Gerry. The moment that they were both in there, the door slammed closed and Naama shrieked, jumping into Gerry's arms.

"He's here!" She whimpered, shrinking into him.

Gerry had no idea what to think. On the one hand, there was some evil Phantom-type person locking him in Cash office. On the other hand, there was a pretty girl cuddling up to him for protection, so it worked out nicely.

The door opened again and Jazz stood there, looking sheepish. "Uh… sorry guys. I didn't realize that there was anyone in here."

"Oh…" Naama stepped away from Gerry, blushing. "Sorry about that."

Gerry shrugged, his ears turning red from embarrassment as he put a hand to the back of his neck. "Uh… no problem…"

"I found a door!" Chloe shrieked.

"I found it first!" Morgan cried.

"You may think that, but in all honesty, it was me!" Chloe's voice rang out.

"Here's an idea: shut up before you alert the Phantom." Dylan muttered as everyone crowded around the two.

"You're just jealous because I found the door before you." Morgan replied.

"… Just because that's true doesn't mean I'm wrong."

Tammy looked at the blank wall that the three girls where standing in front of. "… This is just a blank wall…"

"No!" Chloe replied. "It's a blank wall with a nail sticking out."

"Whoopity do." Jazz muttered.

"But see here!" Morgan cried, and she pressed the nail. Suddenly the wall seemed to open into a small door.

"Holy shiznit…" Tammy breathed.

-

_Alright, so… read and review._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **_

**Tsuyayaka:** … fine…

**Me:** Thanks so much! I'm fine, how are you?

**WanderingChild2007**: Do not dis the power of Cher! I have that CD. Yes, I am a loser. I'm glad you liked the chapter, though.

**Gerikslover**: Yay I'm loved! I'm sorry, but I had already had half of this chapter on the end of that chapter, but I cut it out because I didn't want to break it off at an even worse cliffy. So if you look at it my way, I was being merciful. YAY GERRY!

**Miss Black Shadow**: Yes, yes. Ah, well, Tasha's fun anyways. I know Erik would never be cheap on Christine, but I couldn't resist. Remember that this IS supposed to be a comedy, and it was getting a bit too serious. So, what better for comic relief than a clearance sticker? … DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC!

**Sorceress Morgan le Fay**: … Well, actually, we're not sure if it was you OR Chloe. And I refuse to decide who did the finding. So that is a matter for your pondering, my friend.

**Timeflies**: Indeed he has. Poor Gerry!

**Erik's Muse**: I thought that your role might tickle your fancy. Poor Gerry, being abused by you all day! You're character is actually partly based on a combination of my friend from house wares and the girl from leisure. She and I have great fun arguing over stuff. She believes that there's a Spiderman in the superstore and that she's destined to be his one true love. I think she's got a screw loose. Don't worry, you'll be breaking free shortly.

**LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath**: Congrats, you've discovered Gerry's true identity! Cookies for you!

**Naama**: I'm so glad you liked it! You're welcome for being flexible. I'm sure that you've figured out who Gerry is. I liked putting in the bit with you and him in cash office. Yay hugs!

-

"… A choice?" Christine echoed, returning the Phantom's gaze with a guarded look in her eyes.

The Phantom nodded. "A choice between your future with or without me."

Christine's suspicion deepened. Her choice should be obvious, especially to _him_. "I choose the future without-"

"Careful now." The Phantom warned. "If you choose the life without me, the boy dies."

Christine stared at him. Now this was more his style. "What?"

"If you choose to stay with me, the boy will go free." The Phantom explained. "If you choose to go, the boy will be strangled."

"No!" Christine shrieked.

"Christine, go!" Raoul gasped as best he could around the lump that formed in his throat from the combination of fear, worry for Christine, and the rope around his neck. "Choose to go!"

Christine turned back to Raoul, her eyes filling with tears. "I… I can't make that decision." she whispered, "Raoul, I can't let you die!"

"It's worth it if you can go free!" Raoul choked.

The Phantom stared at her with a smirk on his face. "You have five minutes to make your decision."

Christine lunged at him, snatching his mask and tossing it across the room. "Leave him out of this, you bastard!"

Raoul flinched from the sight of the Phantom's face. "Christine… choose to go. Please."

The Phantom stared at Christine and she stared back, positive that he was going to strike her for her insolence. Instead, he turned his back to her and, much to her surprise, began to sing softly.

-

As the group of teenagers started up the ladder revealed by Chloe and Morgan's door, a faint voice reached them, softly singing.

"That son of a mother!" Emily muttered as she followed Kaitlyn and Naama up the ladder's rungs. "That's from my MP3 player, and they don't sell the CD here!"

-

"_Where once was light, now darkness falls"_ the Phantom whispered, "_Where once was love, love is no more."_

Raoul struggled against the rope at his neck, but it held tight. He turned his eyes to Christine as though to beg for forgiveness. She gave him a sad smile, her eyes saying what she couldn't: **_Don't worry, I love you no matter what_**.

"_Don't say goodbye/ don't say I didn't try"_

Erik sensed the look, though his eyes were averted. It cut into him, burning another envious scar into his already-mutilated heart. Why did the boy receive her love so freely? Why did he have to fight her – to force her – to get the same love?

"_These tears we cry are falling rain/ For all the lies you told us, the hurt, the blame/ And we will weep to be so alone."_

-

"_We are lost, we can never go home."_

The group of customers and staff made their way carefully through the series of ladders and beams that, they prayed, would bring them to the Phantom's lair. Most of them looked up as they heard the voice growling steadily stronger. They had never imagined something so beautiful in s store like this… especially considering the events taking place.

"Who do you think it is?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Who do you think?" Naama asked.

"The Phantom." Meg answered.

"… Funny, I imagined him somewhat less… emo." Jazz broke in.

-

"_So in the end I'll be what I will be."_ The Phantom turned back and glared at Raoul and Christine, his voice gaining strength. "_No loyal friend was ever there for me._"

Christine stared at him. Suddenly, she felt something in her heart twist. At first she thought it was hatred. But as it began to take shape, she realized that it was something entirely different.

"_Now we say goodbye/ we say you didn't try."_

-

_These tears you cry, have come to late/ Take back the lies, the hurt the blame/ And you will weep when you face the end alone_

The group was making good time. By now they were suspended over the store and were almost at the opposite side. The fumes from the explosion had risen to their level by now and seemed to clog their lungs and coat their eyes, making it hard for everyone to see. Morgan lost her footing and was about to plummet to the ground when Jazz grabbed her from behind, gripping Chloe's arm to keep her balance.

"Thanks." Morgan murmured.

"No problem." Jazz replied.

"Here's the end of the horizontal ladder." Gerry spoke up, pointing down into the dark. "From what I can see, a vertical ladder keeps going for a bit, but everything down there is too dark."

"The lights must have been disconnected during the explosion." Naama muttered.

"But the explosion was way back there." Kaitlyn argued, pointing backwards.

"But everything's connected under the store." Dylan replied. "That's usually how it is… right?"

Tammy shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Tasha muttered something under her breath. After a moment, she shouted, "PHANTOM! THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU!"

Miranda smacked her shoulder. "Shut up, you crazy!"

"Are you trying to get us _killed_?" Robert hissed.

"Perhaps." Tasha replied.

Emily glared at her. "If you get us killed, I swear to god I will rip out your eyes and strangle you with your optic nerve, you hear me?"

Of course, it would be impossible for Emily to carry out her threat once she was head. But Tasha wasn't thinking too straight and she silenced herself for the time being.

Meg sighed. "Let's go. The Phantom probably can't hear us, anyways."

On her suggestion, the group started downwards.

-

"_You are lost, you can never go home."_

Meg was wrong – the Phantom had indeed heard Tasha's cries, and what's more, he could tell where they were coming from.

"I'll be back." The Phantom murmured, turning back to the two Superstore employees and slipping past them to his darkened room. "You have five minutes."

Both Raoul and Christine gave a sigh of relief once he had passed them. Turning to Raoul, Christine ran to Raoul's side and tried to loosen the rope. She only succeeded in scratching up his neck, and a few moments she gave up.

Raoul gave her a sad smile. "Thanks… anyways…"

Christine whispered, "Raoul, I'm going to choose him."

Raoul's eyes widened. "No, Christine! You can't!"

"I have to." Christie gave him a tight hug. "I love you. I can't let him hurt you."

Being that both of them where quite caught up in their own emotions, neither cared to think about what was happening in the next room.

-

The Phantom sat down at his computer desk and turned on one of the many webcams that he had put in around the store. He liked to watch things in person, of course, but on the days that he was sick it was more convenient to have his computer. Now, he switched on the webcam he lovingly referred to as, "Torture-Cam".

Instantly, a group of teenagers could be seen carefully descending a ladder into the dark bellow. It was perfect. It was better than if he had lead them there himself.

The Phantom clicked a few things on the computer, setting the torture in motion. Then he quickly checked his emails. He had, after all, promised Christine five minutes.

-

Suddenly the ladder that the teenagers were climbing retracted. In their surprise, everyone let go and fell the last few feet onto the cement, receiving a good bruising for their troubles.

Emily shrieked. "OMIGOD! What happened?"

"Gerry?" Naama poked the person she had fallen on.

"Right here." He moaned form beneath her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Naama rolled off of him and onto Emily.

"Thanks for that." Emily muttered.

"Hush." Naama looked around. "Is everyone okay?"

"I would be if Emily's boyfriend got his fat ass off of my foot and stopped patting my head." Kaitlyn hissed.

"… I thought you were Emily…" Robert muttered.

Jazz's voice could be heard. "Does anyone have a flashlight?"

"Emily does!" Chloe shouted. She tried to point in the direction of Emily's voice but only succeeded in picking someone's nose.

"CHLOE!" Morgan shrieked.

"Oh my god, was that your nose?" Chloe asked.

Morgan didn't answer.

"We must never speak of this again…" Chloe whispered.

Dylan cleared her throat. "Uh, Emily? The Light?"

"If someone could get their but off of my book bag…" Emily growled.

Tammy coughed. "Sorry…"

"You broke my sunglasses." Emily muttered, reaching for the charms attached to her purse (the Jack Skellington book bag / purse, remember?) and grabbed one. A beam of light, in the shape and colors of Jack Skellington, lit Miranda's face.

"OMIGOD THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" Miranda shrieked.

"… You know, if no one knew you, no one would know you were obsessed with Jack Skellington." Tammy remarked dryly.

"Be grateful that I have light." Emily replied.

Emily rotated the light around the room. Surprisingly, it was made of mirrors. It was a circular shape, multiplying the group until there were thousands of teenagers in the room.

"… Creepy…" Gerry muttered.

"I am officially tired of this Phantom's shit." Meg agreed.

"He's cool!" Tasha argued.

"Uh… no he's not!" Gerry replied.

"Shut up, Trainee!"

"All of you shut the hell up!" Meg cried. "Now… is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?"

Emily handed another flashlight to Naama, this one a pirate medallion from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ with a single yellow beam.

"… Why do you have more than one?" Kaitlyn asked.

"… They're themed." Emily muttered.

Naama sighed. "Come on, let's look for a way out."

Meg's voice whispered, "Uh… Em? Some light over here, please?"

Emily directed her flashlight towards Meg, who was holding up a floor mat that read, "Welcome to my Torture Chamber."

"… Shit…" Robert muttered.

-

By now, the Phantom had finished checking his emails and went back into the room where Christine and Raoul waited. Christine stepped towards him.

"Please… let him go."

"Not until you make your choice." He replied.

Christine's eyes closed and tears squeezed past her eyelashes, rolling down her face. "This isn't fair."

The Phantom put a hand to her face, wiping away the tears. "Life isn't fair, my dear." He murmured, almost regretfully. "We hall have to make choices we'd rather leave untouched."

"Christine," Raoul murmured, "Choose freedom. Please."

The Phantom's eyes hardened at Raoul's words. "It's time, Christine." He growled. "Make your choice."

Christine looked away. "I…" she swallowed hard, moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue. "I choose…"

-

No one was able to find a way out, and the five minutes of torture was taking its toll on the group. It was unbearably hot already, and most people had taken off everything but the bare minimum: their jeans, rolled up as high as they could go, and their tank tops/ or undershirts. Robert and Gerry were down to their pants and no shirts. Sweat melted away everyone's hairstyles, leaving their hair stringy and damp. Emily ran a hand through her hair. She had fluffed it that morning, but now it stuck to her head in sweaty, frizzy dreadlocks. Most of the others looked the same.

"I'm dying…" Meg whispered.

Gerry reached for Naama's hand, but she shrieked at his touch. "Don't touch me! Your skin burns!"

Even Tasha, who had now wriggled out of her bindings and was as free as could be, just lay on the floor, whispering, "I was so loyal… why does he torture me now?"

"Why do you even like him?" Jazz hissed.

Tasha gave a weak cough. "He added me to MSN a week after I started working here…"

"… So?" Chloe mumbled.

"We got to chatting… and he's really nice." Tasha murmured.

"Oh, yeah. Nice people _always_ lock me in a boiling hot room." Morgan muttered.

Tasha gave a small sigh. "We got along okay… I guess I just know how he feels."

"… What do you mean, 'know how he feels'?" Dylan asked.

"Well… I know why he's here." Tasha replied.

"… You do?" Tammy asked.

"Tell us." Miranda added quietly.

"Anything to get our minds away from the heat." Meg agreed.

"Alright." With a sigh, Tasha began to tell them what she knew of the Phantom.

-

Christine paused for a long time, unable to make her choice known.

"You try my patience." The Phantom growled. "Make your choice."

Christine looked up and something changed in her eyes. Without knowing why she did it, she started towards the Phantom. He stood stalk still, watching her intently.

Raoul closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Christine had taken the Phantom's scarred face into her hands and was kissing him tenderly as could be.

The Phantom stood still, unmoving, as though in a trance. Christine pulled back for a moment, gazing into his eyes before connecting again. Raoul struggled against the noose but was unable to get free.

Christine pulled away from the Phantom again. She said nothing, but only stared into his eyes.

The Phantom turned away, but not quick enough to hide the tears that came to his eyes.

-

_Review please!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**_Disclaimer: me no own. _**

**Ange de Fromage**: As do I. I love your little name-thing, by the way. Yay for cheese!

**Me**: So do I, but I think that's because we've seen all the suffering that Erik's had to go through, while to Christine he's been nothing more than a threat. I love my purse/bag, too. It was only ten dollars. TEN DOLLARS!

**Robert, teh sexy beast**: Oh, but it is. Come on, you know we'll go out one of these days. And now I'm holding you to the Phantom of the Opera suggestion. And don't call him "no face". He has a face. I only got to call him that because I was in the story before you and thus I get seniority, so HAH!

**Tsuyayaka**: You're weird…

**WanderingChild2007**: Yes, Gerry is indeed here as an abused trainee. Unfortunately for you, he is single but he seems to have taken a great interest in our dear friend Naama.

-

The Phantom drew a wrist across his eyes. He turned back to Christine and was surprised to find that there were tears in her eyes as well. Christine had no way of knowing, nor would she ever know, the extent of the happiness that she had just given him, for no one, not even his mother, had loved him enough to kiss him.

Words began to make their way slowly across his mind. He recognized them as the poem he had read when he stole Emily's purse.

_He had her there, resting on the palm of his hand for a while.  
She was all he ever wanted.  
Sometimes her wings were closed.  
Motionless. _

**_At other times, she spread her wings open in the bright sunshine,  
displaying her colorful patterns.  
He truly loved her.  
She knew that. _**

_He told her she was special and beautiful, he saw the beauty.  
He appreciated her true colors.  
But he couldn't keep her.  
He knew that. _

**_She was born to fly_**

_She had been beautiful in his hand, but in flight she soared.  
In the garden amongst the colorful, sweet-fragranced flowers.  
Her habitat.  
Free. _

**_In letting her go, he made her happy.  
But she was always to remember his warmth and his love.  
Always and forever.  
For all of eternity. _**

Christine. His beloved, sweet Christine. His heart was so filled with love at that moment that he knew that only one thing remained for him to do: he had to set Christine free. That way, she could know how much he truly loved her, and she could always remember him in that way.

He loved her. The feeling was so pure and bright in his heart that it felt as though it would burst. He wanted to make her as happy as she had made him, and that meant that she had to go away with the boy she loved.

He knew it would cost him. He knew that his heart would never feel this happiness again if his Christine was gone. But he also knew that he would never be happy again if he kept her. At least he could take a small pleasure in the fact that he had set her free.

-

"Wow." Emily whispered, "I had no idea he had suffered so much."

Naama nodded. Wiping a bead of sweat from her brow, she murmured, "I knew he wasn't like this by choice."

Kaitlyn sighed. "I feel bad for him."

"Emily," Robert suddenly broke in, "Do you have your cell phone?"

"… Yes…" Emily mumbled.

"… Oh my god, you had one the entire time?" Jazz asked.

"… Yes…"

"We could have called for help, you moron!" Chloe shrieked, smacking Emily upside the head.

"DAMN YOU!" Emily cried.

Without Emily's permission, Morgan started to dig through her purse until she had the cell phone. She flipped it open and dialed her parent's number. "We need to all call our parents."

"My minutes aren't free until after seven, though!" Emily cried. "What time is it now?"

Dylan looked over Morgan's shoulder at the cell phone. "Six thirty."

"I'M NOT WAITING ANOTHER HALF HOUR IN THIS PIT JUST SO YOU CAN SAVE YOUR MINUTES!" Tammy shrieked, whacking Emily upside the head.

Miranda sighed, kneading the space between her eyes with tired fingers. "You're all insane…"

"What… the hell…" Kaitlyn stuck her hand in Emily's purse. "You had a WATER BOTTLE in here?"

"… I forgot about that…"

"Emily…" Naama moaned.

Gerry sighed, taking Emily's phone from Morgan and dialing his parent's number. "What else do you have in that purse? Anything useful that you'd like to remember, like some rope or a personal fan?"

"I hate you all." Emily mumbled, curling up in a ball next to Robert.

"… Well, you aren't always the brightest bulb in the box…" Robert reminded her.

"Not a word."

-

The Phantom took Christine's hands in his.

"Christine, I-"

His voice broke from the tears that seemed to be hiding in his throat. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Christine," the Phantom murmured, "You can go."

Christine's eyes shone with her tears as she gazed back into his eyes. "What?"

"You're free to go. The boy, too." The Phantom released her hands and stepped away. He took a pair of scissors from his pocket and cut the thread holding up the lasso so that Raoul fell to the ground, taking loud breaths. "I release you."

Christine took a sharp breath, running to Raoul's side. She wrapped her arms around him and Raoul sat up, holding her close. Christine's eyes met the Phantom's again. "You mean it?"

"Yes. You'll find that the door in photo opens quite easily form this side." The Phantom whispered, turning away and going back into his room. "But hurry. The authorities will be here soon, no doubt."

Christine and Raoul were standing now, watching the Phantom intently. "But…"

"I love you." The Phantom's voice came, nothing but a whispering sob. "All I want is for you to be happy."

-

Once back in his room, the Phantom's tears flowed freely. He went to the computer and canceled the torturing commands so that the teenagers in the chamber could go free. Then he went and sat on the bed, wondering where he could go from here.

-

Raoul and Christine lost no time leaving the Superstore. They ran through the still-smoking photo department, calling out Naama and Meg's names. Their friends where nowhere to be found.

Near the entrance they found firemen, policemen, and a group of worried parents. A fireman motioned for them to get out of the store, muttering, "Two are out safe."

"What's going on?" Christine breathed.

"Some teenagers are trapped in some mirror-room." A policeman replied. "Are you two from that group?"

"No!" Raoul cried. "That's Meg and the others!"

"We need to go back for them!" Christine whispered, turning back to the Superstore.

"No." the fireman replied, catching her by the shoulder. "No civilians in there. Stray here where it's safe. We're going in."

"But-"

"It's all right, Christine." Raoul murmured, taking her into his arms. "They'll be okay. These people will save them."

Christine gave a deep sigh. "I hope so."

-

A few minutes after everyone had called their parents, something strange happened. The group heard a quiet noise from above.

"… Did anyone else hear something grinding?" Tasha murmured.

"… Yes…" Gerry replied.

Meg took a deep breath to steady herself. "Any idea on what that could mean…?"

"Most likely, more torture." Miranda whispered.

"Oh, god." Tammy moaned, hugging herself tight.

"What if he's got one of those spiky wall-things that squish you to death?" Dylan whimpered.

Morgan made a pained noise and clung to Chloe. "We're all going to die!"

Chloe made a strangled noise. "You're cutting off circulation."

Jazz sighed. "What a way to die. We're going to be crushed to death in a crappy store."

"Wait… does anyone else feel a difference in temperature?" Kaitlyn asked.

Naama raised her hand to the moist air. "I think it's a little cooler."

"What if he tries to freeze us now?" Robert asked.

Emily sighed. "I hate this place…"

"Guys?" Tasha broke in.

"What?" Meg muttered.

Tasha pointed at the wall. Everyone followed her finger and saw the ladder slowly being lowered back into place.

"… What in the hell?" Gerry muttered.

Miranda bit her lip. "Do you think… we're being set free?"

"Maybe it's just to get our hopes up." Tammy cautioned her. "There could be something even worse at the top now."

"Shouldn't we at least try to go up?" Dylan asked.

"No way." Morgan broke in.

"The devil you know is better than the devil you don't." Chloe agreed.

"Obviously this guy has experience with torture." Jazz added. "He wouldn't just let us go."

Kaitlyn gazed at the ladder. Then, without a word, she grabbed hold of the rungs and started up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emily shrieked, grabbing Kaitlyn's foot. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Bugger off. I'm getting out of this hell hole. NOW." Kaitlyn hissed back before kicking Emily's hand off and continuing her climb.

"… That girl's got issues." Robert murmured.

"… To hell with this." Naama started up the ladder. "I'd rather die up there than down in this bloody hole."

Gerry stood, grabbing his shirt from the heap of clothes on the floor. "She's right. At least whatever's up there might be faster."

Meg hung back. "You guys must be crazy…"

"Look!" Tasha grabbed one of Emily's flashlights and shone it up to the top. There was nothing to be seen at the top of the ladder. "See? It's perfectly safe!"

"… Is it possible that the extreme heat actually made her _less_ crazy?" Miranda mumbled to Tammy.

Tammy gave a shrug. "It's possible."

Dylan started up the ladder. "Come on. Tasha's right."

Morgan watched until Kaitlyn was over the top of the ladder. Then she started up, followed by Chloe and Jazz.

"… Come on." Robert sighed, taking Emily by the hand and pulling her to her feet. "It's probably safe."

"Fine." Emily sifted through the pile of clothes until she found what she's been wearing. She stuffed it into her purse and started up the ladder. "But if I get killed or injured, I'm suing Superstore."

-

The Phantom's computer screen flashed, alerting him that several intruders where making their way into the store. Most of them where police men and a few where firemen. He knew that Christine and Raoul had left the door to his lair wide open, but he didn't care. He didn't plan on running, or fighting back. He was tired.

He was ready to rest.

Silently, the Phantom looked to the shelf above his bed. A pill bottle lay there waiting for him. With a sigh, the Phantom reached up and took the bottle into his hand.

This was his end, and he was glad of it.

-

The group of released torture prisoners made their way slowly up the vertical ladder and back onto the horizontal one. They paused for a while, enjoying the coolness of the air. From their height, they could see the police and firemen that were swarming the building.

"My mom's going to kill me for this." Miranda sighed.

Tammy gave a shrug. "At least we're out of that pit."

"Some of them are talking about a girl with curly hair and a tall guy with hair in his face." Meg broke in. "That's Christine and Raoul. They got out okay!"

Most everyone was glad to be out of the torture chamber and even gladder for Raoul and Christine's safety. The group started across the ladder… that is, everyone but Emily, Robert, Kaitlyn, Naama, Gerry and Tasha.

"Don't tell the police that we're still here." Emily mumbled to Jazz. "Say that we already got out through the back door."

Jazz shrugged and left them. "Fine."

"Why aren't we leaving?" Kaitlyn asked.

Emily's face was unnaturally blank. After a few moments, she turned to Naama. "What song did Christine say the Phantom sung the first night she saw him?"

"… _Just Another Poor Boy_, I think." Naama replied. "You have it on your MP3 player, don't you?"

Emily nodded slowly. "That's what I thought…"

"Why does it matter?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I know that song." Tasha broke in. "It's one of his favorites. He says that he feels like the guy from the song."

"And that's what I was worried about."

"Why?" Kaitlyn repeated.

"The lyrics from the song go, 'Just another poor boy, just another poor boy/ And they hung him on a hillside far away'." Emily murmured.

"And why does that _matter_?" Kaitlyn muttered.

"If he feels like the guy from the song," Naama broke in, "He could want to kill himself."

"Good riddance." Kaitlyn sighed.

"He can't kill himself!" Tasha shrieked.

Robert flinched. "Loud enough…?"

Thankfully, the people bellow hadn't heard. Gerry sighed. "I can't believe I'm going top say this, but… We shouldn't let him kill himself."

Emily nodded, adjusting her purse over her shoulder. By now the rest of the group had made their way down the ladder and where getting out of Customer Service. A policeman spotted them and shouted to his comrades. It was loud for a few moments, but the moment everyone was out it was silent again.

"Look." Naama whispered, pointing down to Photo. "It looks like the door to his lair is open."

"Let's go." Emily replied, leading the way to customer service.

Robert sighed. "This is crazy…"

Everyone ignored him.

-

The Phantom opened the pill bottle and emptied its contents out into the palm of his hand. He took a deep breath, pausing to think one last time of his precious Christine. Of everything in his life, she was the only thing that he'd miss in death.

Slowly, the Phantom began to raise his palm to his mouth.

"Stop!" a female voice cried.

-

_Not a word about the cliffie. You secretly love me for them and you know it. _

Emily, Naama, Gerry, Robert, Kaitlyn, Jazz, Chloe, Morgan, Dylan, Tammy, Miranda, Tasha, Meg, Raoul, Christine, Erik


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Disclaimer: Just get on with the reading. **_

**Skye**: Yeah, there was a long pause between updates. Sorry about that! But it's not over yet. As you can see, this is the last chapter, so don't forget about me quite yet!

**Me**: Yes! All hail you! You're free from the torture chamber from HELL! And don't you worry about Erik. I love him to bits – I'm not about to let him be sad. He'll have his happy ending, you wait and see!

**Timeflies**: I shall say nothing so I don't ruin the chapter for you.

**Erik's Muse**: Really? Well, aren't I just smart… by the way, methinks you'll like this next chapter!

**Sorceress Morgan le Fay**: Yes! I knew it! And yes, we're out of the hole. HUZZAH!

**MetalMyersJason**: I was having trouble. What I did was I exported an old chapter and pasted my new chapter into it and then submitted it as the new chapter. It's a pain in the ass, but it gets the job done.

**StephanieDestler**: Well… "Ah!" to you, too, then.

**Miss Black Shadow**: Your heroics have been duly noted. Here, have a cookie!

**LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath**: Well, I guess you'll find out in this chapter…

**Naama**: Really? Thanks. I thought that last chapter was pretty crappy. Hopefully this one is good. Don't worry about Erik! You should know me better than that by now. He always ends up happy when I'm around :).

**Sword Pen**: You are a bit late, but I'll see what I can do. I can't stand to see a reviewer without a cameo…

**Sandsagent**: No worries! Here's your next chapter.

**Blueflamewolf**: Oh, I totally did leave it there. But I'm updating now, so any pain I caused shall be… er… un-done… I think… it's good to hear from you again! Nothing like another reviewer to get me off my ass… or, more rightly, _on_ my ass and typing…

**WanderingChild2007**: … methinks I've created a monster…

-

The Phantom looked up to see Tasha in the doorway. She came into the room, without an invitation, and grabbed the Phantom's wrist before he could react.

"Please," she whispered, "You can't."

-

Robert, Kaitlyn, Emily, Naama and Gerry stood at the entrance to the Phantom's lair. "Do you think he'd hurt her?" Robert asked, nodding his head towards the stairs Tasha had just taken to get to the Phantom.

"I don't think so." Naama murmured. "They know each other form MSN, remember?"

Kaitlyn sighed. "I don't see why we're just sitting here. Shouldn't we go in, too?"

"We don't know him." Emily murmured. "It wouldn't be right."

"That ass has made everyone's life a living hell." Kaitlyn muttered. "I don't give a shit about doing right by him."

"… She has a point." Gerry pointed out.

Naama bit her lip. "I do want to see what it looks like in there…"

-

The Phantom stared at the girl in front of him. "Tasha? What are you doing here?"

"You can't kill yourself." Tasha murmured.

"How did you know I was going to attempt…" it was then that the Phantom realized that his face was still unmasked. He quickly covered his face. "Just get out."

"Erik," Tasha sighed, "I don't care about that…"

"I said, get out."

"No, Erik." Tasha sighed. She tapped a finger gently on his wrist. "Why where you crying?"

He sighed. "She's gone."

"… Christine, you mean?"

"I let her go." Tears broke anew from his eyes. "I'll never see her again."

Tasha took a deep breath. She touched a finger to her cheek and was surprised to find it wet with tears. "You did the right thing."

"She kissed me." Erik whispered, mostly to himself. "She was the only one to care about me enough to kiss me…"

"No, Erik." Tasha shook her head, "She's not the only one."

Erik didn't answer. He looked down into his hand, staring at the pills.

"I love you." Tasha whispered.

Erik stiffened, but didn't raise his head to meet Tasha's gaze.

"We're not so different, you and I." Tasha went on. "Why do you think we got along so well on MSN? You're sweet, Erik. You're kind and caring. That's why I love you."

Erik finally met her eyes. Before he could say anything, a crash was heard outside the room.

"Emily, you boyfriend is a klutz." Kaitlyn muttered.

"What moron left a Cher CD on the floor?" Robert's voice growled.

"Oh my god, I have that CD!" Emily's voice followed

-

**Six Months Later**

What with the explosions and such, the Superstore was closed for a few months. Most of the employees quit or transferred to other stores. Among those who had quit where Naama, Gerry, Meg, Raoul, and Christine.

Everyone kept in contact afterwards, even the crazy teenagers who had accompanied the original Superstore employees (and their friends/ love interests) in the adventure. Most of the group spent long hours MSN-ing each other into the wee hours of the night. Jazz and Emily where currently engaging in a good-natured internet-battle over who was a bigger Pirates of the Caribbean fan. No one else cared enough to keep track of who was winning.

The store reopened and pretty much every teenager who applied there got a job, the were so desperate. People like Andre, Firmin, Piangi and Carlotta quit for their "health". Anne Giry stayed, but she restricted her hours until she was only working weekends. Kaitlyn got a few calls, but she politely told the managers to piss off because she had no interest in working in that sweaty little hell-hole.

That isn't to say that none of the old group went there anymore. After all, it was their old hang-out: it brought back memories and was often good for a chuckle or two. Raoul and Christine refused to go back, but of course that was understandable and when those two had time to join the rest of the group (they were usually busy doing couple-things alone).

Pretty much everyone got a new job. Emily was rehired by the lottery people (they got another anonymous call, this one saying that there must be some mistake because Emily was a polite and diligent worker who would never steal), but she wanted out. She put in an application in the movie store where Naama and Gerry were working and was hired. She was spending her last week training a new girl and letting her know about all the crazy stuff that went on in the superstore… or, at least, a toned-down version. Robert was unemployed, and probably would be until he finished university because he mooched off of his parents. Meg, Raoul and Christine all started work at the pet store across from the movie store, so everyone saw each other often enough.

-

"… So, just to warn you, this place is haunted…" Emily informed he trainee.

"… Haunted?" The girl, Penny, stopped munching on her candy necklace and regarded Emily with a dramatic eyebrow-raise. Her brown-green eyes showed her disbelief. Penny flipped her red hair. "Yeah, right."

"I kid you not!" Emily replied.

"Have you seen him?"

"Yes." Emily shrugged, enjoying the attention. "He's the one who blew up the store six months ago."

"Yeah, right." Penny rolled her eyes. "I watched the news. It was a gas leak."

"That's what they want you to think…" Emily replied. She jumped as her cell phone started ringing, alerting her of a text message. She opened it and glanced at the screen. "Shit. I'm late. You know what to do with everything, right?"

Penny nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Surprise six-month anniversary party for my friends." Emily gathered her Jack Skellington purse. "You've got my phone number. Call me if there's any trouble."

-

An hour later, everyone met in front of the Superstore.

Naama was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with Jack Sparrow's face stamped across the front. Her hair was hanging freely around her shoulders, blowing slightly in the spring wind. Gerry stood next to her, dressed in faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was a little longer than it had been, curling around his face. Naama giggled and brushed a lock away from his eyes. The two had been going out for five months now and were probably the cutest couple in the history of the world.

Emily, finally touched by the promise of summer, was dressed normal for once. She wore a long, flowing brown broom-skirt and a long teal and green-striped t-shirt. Over top of that she had her trusty black hoodie and a string of purple beads. Her hair was straight and almost to her shoulders, partially held back by a solid-black headband. She only had a touch of mascara on today, no eyeliner or anything, and was holding two gift bags in one hand. Robert wore a pair of blue jeans and a yellow shirt so bright that it rivaled the sun. He was petting Emily on the head (again), but she'd long since grown used to it. In fact, she found it comforting.

Kaitlyn stood next to Emily, explaining (with extreme clarity) why Emily would never fulfill her dream of becoming a pirate. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and an orange t-shirt reading, "_I think, therefore I am Single_." Emily wanted the shirt, though she was not single and she rarely thought.

Tasha waved at the group from the street. She was wearing a pretty green spring dress with spaghetti straps, topped with a plain white sweater. Green chandelier earrings dangled delicately from her ears, swaying slightly as she walked. Matching green ballet flats slapped gently against the sidewalk as she neared her friends. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun with a few strands falling to frame her face.

"Hey, guys. What up?"

"We're here for your six-month anniversary." Kaitlyn replied.

"Kaitlyn!" Naama sighed. "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

Kaitlyn grinned. "I know."

Gerry sighed. "I'll never understand that girl…"

Emily waved his words away with her free hand. "Come on, come on!"

Tasha raised an eyebrow. "Uh… alright… so, you guys wanted me here. What do you need?"

"Uh…" Robert poked Emily. "I forget what our excuse was…"

"We… need something… from the Photo department… and you need to help us pick it out." Emily fumbled. Tasha still worked at Superstore, but now she was the new part-time photo manager. She knew about all the electronics in the department, so it made sense to have her give them advice.

"… What do you need?"

"A… a printer." Naama volunteered. "A pink one."

Emily wrinkled her nose. "I hate pink!"

"… I don't think we have any pink printers-"

"Just get in the store." Robert interrupted, steering Tasha towards the door.

"Nice. Real subtle." Gerry muttered.

-

Upon entering the Photo department, Tasha headed directly for the printers. "See? No pink."

Emily looked towards the shelf at the end. It was covered in DVDs now. "Is _V for Vendetta_ in here?"

Tasha followed her gaze. "I dunno. Want to check?"

"Yes."

Emily and Tasha went towards the shelf. By now, the photo department had emptied, being that it was close to closing time, and it was only the six of them.

Once they were at the shelf, Emily reached for the button and pushed it open like a door. "Come on, get down there."

"… Why?"

"Because it's your six month anniversary and we're throwing you a party. Now get down there, damn you!" Kaitlyn growled.

"Oh my god!" Tasha balled up her fists and jumped. "You guys shouldn't have!"

"Come on, hurry it up."

-

Erik wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he knew something was up when Emily called him at six in the morning, telling him to be decent around six in the afternoon.

Strangely, after the whole explosions and threats incidents, Emily, Nampa, Gerry, Robert and Kaitlyn came to be his close friends (though Kaitlyn was still just a little nasty to him).

Erik was dressed in a plain pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt and seated on the couch. He had rebuilt his home after the explosions and refurnished everything so it looked more like a home. He had removed all of his torture chambers and most of his secret passageways. He didn't need them anymore.

-

There was now a door separating the bottom of the stairs form the Phantom's home. Robert knocked.

Erik opened the door. "Would anyone care to explain why I received a phone call at six in the-"

"HAPPY SIX-MONTH ANIVERSARY!" Emily and Naama shrieked, both girls jumping up and down and clapping their fists together.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed snort.

Erik cleared his throat, looking over at Tasha. "Happy anniversary, then."

-

It took a few seconds before Erik thought to invite them in, and after that everyone had some chocolate cake Naama had made that morning. Robert complained a bit since chocolate wasn't his favorite, but Emily cuffed him over the head and told him to shut up and be grateful for the sugar. Erik was quieter than he usually was with Tasha, since he was still getting used to the fact that this group of people actually cared about him. He was a bit uncomfortable with the crowd, but he was still enjoying himself.

"So… presents time?" Robert suggested.

"Yes! Presents!" Emily passed both Erik and Tasha a gift bag. "We all designed them together and everyone pitched in to buy materials, but I did all the work…"

"That's because your grandma has the digitizer and sewing machines…" Naama laughed, poking Emily in the ribs.

"Besides, didn't you say that your grandma was helping you and it was the easiest thing in the world to do?" Gerry added.

"You shut your mouth." Emily replied.

Tasha giggled and started into the into the gift bag. Then she gasped. She pulled out a beautiful black jacket made long enough to reach her hips. It had tiny lace details along the seams, only noticeable when you were close up, and best of all it had tiny embroidery of a white mask just like Erik's next to the button hole on each cuff.

"Oh my god, guys!" she almost shrieked with joy. "This is so perfect!"

Erik nodded appreciatively. "It will look beautiful on you."

Tasha blushed. "Thanks."

"Alright, Erik's present now!" Emily passed along the next item.

Erik dug into the bag, taking care not to rustle the tissue paper more than necessary. He withdrew a personalized CD case with his name written across in scrolly red letters. When he opened it, he found several of the places already filled with Nightwish CDs.

"Since you seem to share my obsession with them… though yours is somewhat diluted…" Emily explained.

Robert groaned. "Can someone explain to this girl that those people can't play a good song to save their lives?"

"Not every song needs to be techno or emo to be good." Emily reminded him, flicking his ear.

"I have to agree with Robert on this one: Nightwish sucks." Gerry agreed.

"Nightwish is awesome." Kaitlyn broke in, "Second only to Within Temptation and Disturbed."

Erik chuckled. "Thank you."

"Wait! There's another part to your present." Naama broke in. She passed a small wrapped package to Erik. "I got this one on my own, since I thought you'd like it."

Tasha clapped her hands. "What is it?"

Erik started tearing at the wrapping paper. "You guys really didn't have to…" his words were cut off the moment he saw the gift.

"I just thought that you could use it so you and Tasha can go out every once and a while." Naama explained. "You know that we all love you as you are, but it just seems a shame that you can never go to see a movie in the theatre or anything…"

"She made it herself." Gerry broke in.

Naama shrugged. "So? What do you think?"

Kaitlyn craned her head to see what the present was. "What is it?"

Slowly, seemingly with tears in his eyes, Erik pulled a mask from the paper. It was the same size and shape as all his other ones, but this one had been painstakingly painted and worked on until it matched the good side of Erik's face. In fact, in the dark of a movie theatre, you would never be able to tell the difference.

Gerry grinned and handed over a pair of movie tickets. "Those are for this afternoon's showing of _300_."

"Thank you so much." Erik murmured, his voice low from emotion.

"Well that just makes my presents seem like crap…" Emily sighed.

Naama giggled. "You shut up."

"Let's put in a CD." Kaitlyn stood and grabbed Erik's new CD case without a second thought, running for his stereo system. "What song should play first?"

"_Ever Dream!"_ Erik and Emily suggested at the same time.

"Oh, god, no!" Robert cried.

"Too late!" Kaitlyn popped in the CD.

"I really don't mind that song…" Naama suggested.

The music started. Without realizing it, Erik began to sing along, looking into Tasha's eyes. "_Ever felt away with me/ Just once that all I need/ Entwined in finding you one day…"_

Almost in a trance, Tasha began to reply. _"Ever felt away without me/ My love, it lies so deep/ Ever dream of me."_

"Oh, god…" Robert groaned.

"Shut up. It's cute." Emily replied.

"_Would you do it with me/ Heal the scars and change the stars? Would you do it for me/ Turn loose the heaven within?"_ Both Erik and Tasha stood. Erik took Tasha into his arms, murmuring

"_I'd take you away/ Castaway on a lonely day/ Bosom for a teary cheek/ My song can but borrow your grace."_ Tasha replied, closing her eyes and burying her face in Erik's chest.

Something seemed to come over the rest of the room then. Gerry began to sing as well, though he had said just moments before that he hated Nightwish. _"Ever felt away with me/ Just once that all I need/ Entwined in finding you one day…"_

Naama smiled, giving him a tight hug. _"Ever felt away without me/ My love, it lies so deep/ Ever dream of me… dream of me…" _

Kaitlyn looked around, wondering what on earth and come over her friends. She poked Emily, imploring that she stop this madness. _"Come out, come out wherever you are/ So lost in your sea/ Give in, give in for my touch-"_

Emily's eyes flashed as her voice rose in song, not quite knowing what she was singing. "_For my taste for my lust…"_

Robert began to sing, grabbing Emily's hands tightly. _"Ever felt away with me/ Just once that all I need/ Entwined in finding you one day…"_

"_Ever felt away without me/ My love, it lies so deep/ Ever dream of me…"_ Emily replied, pulling Robert up to a standing position.

"_Your beauty cascaded on me,"_ Erik murmured to Tasha, unaware of the rest of the people in the room, _"In this white night fantasy… Ever felt away with me/ Just once that all I need/ Entwined in finding you one day…"_

Tasha sighed; glad to be in his arms. _"Ever felt away without me/ My love, it lies so deep/ Ever dream of me…"_

Everyone burst into song together, singing the last verse in unison.

_Ever felt away with me/ Just once that all I need/ Entwined in finding you one day…_

_Ever felt away without me/ My love, it lies so deep/ Ever dream of me…_

-

It was strange, Erik thought, as he held the girl he loved in his arms and sang with all of his new friends. In six months, Tasha had managed to heal his heart and teach him what real love was like. It wasn't always glamorous and it wasn't as obsessive, but it was still beautiful.

Now, with all the love he felt and with all his friends around him, Erik could finally be happy.

-

_Oh my god, guys, that's the end!_

_I'm not so sure if I like this chapter or not. I am sad that this is over, though. It's been so much fun to write._

_I'd like to let everyone know that today is _The Day of Silence_. Go to _The Day of Silence Dot Org_ to see what that's about. I've been silent all day. I'm rather amazed. Also, this Friday is my birthday. Happy birthday to me!_

_I've certainly changed a lot while writing this. I've learned things about myself that I didn't know before, I've gotten better at my job, and I've found a guy who loves me for me. I've gotten through a depression, made lots of mistakes, and I've lost about fifteen pounds, and it's gotten a hell of a lot warmer. We've all been through a lot and had a lot of fun and I loved hearing from you guys. It's going to be sad to let this phic go._

_So, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing. I probably won't be writing much for a little while, so for now, farewell and enjoy your summers!_


End file.
